Advance and Follow
by Scarabea Steel
Summary: Teil 2 von Bind, Torture and Kill. Draco kehrt nach der Schlacht um Hogwarts heim und sitzt vor einer ungewissen Zukunft. Als Draco sich schließlich für einen Beruf entschließt überschlagen sich jedoch die Ereignisse und die Vergangenheit...
1. Advance

_Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling, egal wie viel ich noch über sie schreiben werde. Dies hier ist der zweite Teil meiner Malfoy Saga. Ich empfehle zwar vorher „Bind, Torture and Kill" gelesen zu haben, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es tatsächlich nötig ist. Die FF ist wie immer ab 18, es gibt keinen Slash, nur die übliche düstere Kost. Ich halte mich im groben an das was J.K. Rowling geschrieben hat, aber ich garantiere nicht für Logikfehler, ich versuche sie dennoch komplett zu vermeiden. Die Geschichte spielt nach Dracos siebtem Schuljahr und dem Sturz von Voldemort und fängt dort an wo das vorletzte Kapitel im Buch aufhört._

_Ich freue mich sehr über euer Feedback und eure Reviews und hoffe natürlich ihr seid alle auch dieses Mal dabei. Die Lyrics da unten gehören den göttlichen VNV-Nation, sowie auch der . Meine Tastatur hat die Fanfic nicht überlebt, mein Freund hat die heute morgen aufgemacht, das C tut es nicht mehr :(_

..::~::..

Advance and Follow

_To the heavens and all who hear us: behold all we have made!  
We bring destruction, we bring war without an end  
and we live in hope that tomorrow never comes_

_We conquer paradise just to burn it to the ground  
And we build a future to honour pasts we left behind  
We bring destruction, we bring war without an end  
And then we live in hope that tomorrow never comes _

..::~::..

Draco verließ das kleine Lokal in der Wake Street erst lange nach Mitternacht. Mehr als drei Stunden hatte er den öden Arien von Pansy Parkinson lauschen müssen und er war zu höflich gewesen, das Treffen abzubrechen. Pansy hatte über eine Menge Unsinn gesprochen, doch am meisten hatte ihn ihre Ignoranz genervt. Er hatte zwar keinen Monolog über sich selber führen wollen, doch Pansy war wie ein D-Zug über ihn gerollt und hatte alles an sich gerissen. Den Fehler würde er nicht noch einmal machen und so entschuldigte er sich schließlich und verschwand in der dunklen Nacht. Seine Mutter hatte ihn zu diesem Treffen getrieben, immer wieder mahnte sie ihn, wie wichtig es sei, dass er sich endlich auch einmal eine Freundin suchte und ihr zu Liebe hatte er es versucht, aber Pansy Parkinson war so ziemlich die letzte Person, mit der er sich noch einmal treffen wollte. Abgesehen vielleicht von so jemandem wie Hermine Granger.

Die Wärme des Augusts hatte nachgelassen und es wurde richtig kühl, sodass er seinen Mantel enger zog. Autos fuhren an ihm vorbei und blendeten ihn. Ein toller Abend, um schlechte Laune zu haben. Vielleicht sollte er sich doch eher um eine Ausbildung bemühen, als seine Energie auf unsinnige Dates mit reinblütigen, langweiligen Gören zu verwenden. Aber er brachte es nicht übers Herz, genau das seiner Mutter zu sagen. Narzissa Malfoy reagierte auf solche Dinge eigenartig.

Draco sah sich um und als er sicher war, dass niemand ihn bemerkt hatte, apparierte er schließlich und fand sich nur wenige Sekunden später in der Auffahrt von Malfoy Manor wieder. Der Springbrunnen im Garten plätscherte und er fühlte sich dennoch, obgleich der vertrauten Umgebung, ein wenig Unwohl. Manchmal nervte es ihn, ein Malfoy zu sein, mit all den Vorzügen, die es hatte. Oder gehabt hatte, denn seit diesem Sommer, da war der Name Malfoy auch untrennbar mit... er wollte den Namen nicht einmal denken, verbunden.

Er nahm den Weg die Allee hinunter, bog jedoch am Heckenlabyrinth ab und trottete weiter. Das alte Herrenhaus lag nun zu seiner linken im Schatten und kein Licht brannte mehr. Das war schon immer so gewesen, seit der Hauself fort war. Er wusste nicht, ob es unter der Würde seiner Eltern lag, sich um solche Dinge selbst zu kümmern (denn manchmal hatte er genau diesen Eindruck), oder ob sie einfach nur nicht mehr die Energie dafür aufbrachten.

Draco kam an einer Parkbank vorbei, die schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr benutzt wurde und betrat den Rosenhain, den Friedhof der Familie Malfoy. Wann immer er sich verloren vorkam, da kam er hierher, auch wenn er wusste, dass seine Mutter ihm das nicht verzeihen würde. Er stellte ihr jedoch nie die Frage, die ihm danach jedes Mal auf der Zunge brannte, teils aus Rücksicht nicht, teils aus Angst nicht.

Wer lag in dem Grab mit der lateinischen Inschrift? Eine Schwester seines Vaters? Seine Schwester? Wer war diese Person gewesen, deren Name im Hause der Malfoys nie fiel. Manchmal nahm er sich vor, sie danach zu fragen, aber jedes Mal verließ ihn der Mut. Ganz schön feige, dachte er bei sich. Dennoch hatte er Cassiopeia, denn er nannte sie stets bei ihrem Vornamen, auch dieses Mal eine Blume mitgebracht und legte sie nun auf den glatten Stein.

„Was tust du hier?" fragte die sanfte Stimme seiner Mutter und erschrocken fuhr Draco um und versuchte nicht schuldbewusst auszusehen. Aber das hatte wohl dieses Mal keinen Zweck.

„Ich frage mich wer sie ist." sagte er ehrlich.

„Ich habe dir schon so oft gesagt, dass ich nicht möchte, dass du hier hin kommst." Seine Mutter klang nicht wütend, nur enttäuscht.

„Mutter, ich bin 18 Jahre alt, ich denke ich da wäre es doch angebracht ein weniger großes Geheimnis um dieses Grab zu machen."

Narzissa seufzte und starrte auf das Grab, sagte jedoch nichts.

Nun war es an Draco zu seufzen und er wandte sich von ihr ab und verließ den Friedhof. Dieses Mal schien seine Mutter jedoch nicht locker lassen zu wollen.

„Wie war dein Rendezvous?"

„Miserabel." entgegnete er verärgert. Er war es leid, dass seine Mutter grundsätzlich über alles informiert sein wollte und er war es auch leid, dass sie ihn wie ein kleines Kind behandelte.

„War sie nicht nett?"

„Nett und dumm." brummte er. „Hör mal, ich möchte wirklich nicht noch einmal mit dir darüber diskutieren. Sind wir uns einig, dass ich in Zukunft meine Frauengeschichten selber regle?"

Narzissas Lächeln wirkte gekränkt. „Ich habe dich nicht dazu gezwungen."

Wenn Draco es genau betrachtete, dann stimmte das auch, aber seine Mutter schaffte es auch non verbal, ihm klarzumachen, welche Dinge sie für absolut Wichtig erachtete und das hier war eins davon gewesen.

„Gut." sagte er weil ihm nichts anderes mehr einfiel und er folgte seiner Mutter den Weg hinunter bis zu der Pforte von Malfoy Manor.

..::~::..

Früh am nächsten Morgen erwachte Draco und er wunderte sich über die Stimmen, die bis in sein Zimmer herüber drangen. Offenbar stritten sich seine Eltern.

Missmutig schlurfte er hinaus. An solchen Tagen wünschte er sich eine Wohnung ganz für sich alleine, sie musste auch gar nicht groß sein, vielleicht im Herzen von London? Seine Eltern konnten oftmals so furchtbar erdrückend sein. Er lehnte sich vorsichtig über die Brüstung und hoffte, dass seine Eltern nicht mitbekommen würden, dass er dort oben stand. Die Beiden hatten eine Menge Geheimnisse vor ihm und sie ließen ihn nur selten an ihrem Leben teilhaben. Auch ein Grund, warum er sich bei ihnen stets wie ein kleines Kind fühlte, das er schon längst nicht mehr war.

Er konnte sie zwar Beide nicht sehen, aber er konnte die Stimme seiner Mutter hören die nun eindeutig aufgeregt klang.

„Ich schwöre dir, man hat ihn gesehen und wenn das stimmt, was man über ihn sagt..."

Lucius fiel ihr ins Wort. „Das ist Geschwätz. Seitdem der dunkle Lord fort ist, da hat man sie alle Beide nicht mehr gesehen."

Draco verlagerte sein Gewicht und dabei knarrte eine der Dielen und die Stimme seines Vaters erstarb.

Er hörte Schritte und beeilte sich ein Stück auf die Treppe zuzugehen, damit es nicht so aussah, als ob er gelauscht habe.

„Guten Morgen." rief er ihnen so betont verschlafen wie Möglich zu und schlurfte hinüber in die Küche.

Seine Eltern ließen sich nichts anmerken und begrüßten ihn wie gewohnt.

„Draco, was hältst du davon, wenn ich dich heute mit ins Ministerium nehme? Arty Binks hat gestern angeboten, dass er dich einmal in der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung herum führen würde. Vielleicht wäre das etwas für dich?"

Draco zuckte vage die Schultern. Eigentlich gefiel ihm momentan, wenn er ehrlich war, nichts. Aber um seinen Vater nicht zu enttäuschen, nickte er schließlich und sagte: „Ja, meinetwegen komme ich mit." Er überlegte kurz. „Aber bitte, mach mich nicht wieder mit irgendwelchen langweiligen Mädchen bekannt, wie beim letzten Mal."

Die Augen seines Vaters wurden schmal. „Junger Mann." sagte er kühl. „Dir sollte bewusst sein, dass es in diesem Haus immer noch nach meinen Spielregeln geht."

Draco schluckte die bissige Antwort hinunter, die ihm auf der Zunge lag und schlang seine Rühreier herunter. Seine Mutter hatte in der Zwischenzeit kein Wort gesprochen, manchmal hatte er den Eindruck, dass seiner Mutter einfach der Mut fehlte, gegen ihren Mann aufzubegehren. Oder die Energie.

Während er kaute, schossen ihm tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf. Von wem hatten seine Eltern eben gesprochen. Wer war nicht mehr gesehen worden? Und warum sprachen sie nicht vor ihm darüber? Scheinbar gehörte es als Malfoy dazu, jede Menge Geheimnisse zu haben.

„Beeil dich ein bisschen." riet ihm seine Mutter. „Du weißt, dass dein Vater nicht gerne wartet."

er nickte und verschwand schließlich unter dem argwöhnischen Blick seiner Mutter im Badezimmer. So ignorant sein Vater sein mochte, umso weitsichtiger war seine Mutter. Er war sich sicher, dass sie genau wusste, dass er gelauscht hatte. Und doch war Narzissa nicht die Frau, die einen das spüren ließ. Und sie wusste eine Menge mehr, als er es für möglich hielt.

Er konnte zwischen dem Rauschen des Wassers hören, dass sich seine Eltern nun lautstark über belanglose Dinge unterhielten, frei nach dem Motto: wir haben nichts zu verbergen, hörst du? Das war wieder die selbe Diskussion wie schon seit Tagen: Seine Mutter wollte einen neuen Hauself und sein Vater behauptete, dass man ohne Hauself besser dran sei.

Draco war das eigentlich ziemlich egal, denn er plante schließlich nicht, für immer hier zu bleiben. Es war jetzt schon ungewohnt, nach all den Jahren in Hogwarts, länger am Stück in Malfoy Manor zu bleiben, obwohl es natürlich eine Zeit gegeben hatte, in der das alte Herrenhaus sein zu Hause gewesen war.

Hastig zog er sich an und stürmte hinaus in den Flur, denn ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass es schon reichlich spät war.

Sein Vater schien das ähnlich zu sehen, denn er wirkte unruhig und der Blick auf seine Taschenuhr war düster. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, schob er Draco vor sich her und griff am Kamin angelangt nach dem Flohpulver.

„Denk dran." sagte er zu Draco, während er den Kamin vorbereitete. „Benimm dich gegenüber Arty, tu nichts was dem Namen Malfoy irgendwie Schaden könnte..."

Draco hörte gar nicht mehr hin. Dieses Sprüchlein sagte sein Vater jedes Mal auf, wenn er aus dem Haus ging und so verdrehte er hinter seinem Rücken die Augen und sah seine Mutter flehentlich an, doch in diesem Punkt schien sie mit seinem Vater einig zu sein und schürzte empört die Lippen.


	2. Advance II

Hustend stieg Draco aus dem Kamin. Reisen mit Flohpulver waren ihm generell zuwider und er hasste dieses flaue Gefühl im Magen und den brennenden Staub, der sich in seinen Klamotten festsetzte.

Zielsicher steuerte sein Vater auf die Aufzüge an der gegenüberliegenden Seite zu und Draco folgte ihm mit sinkender Laune. Das Ministerium war so... er wusste kein besseres Wort dafür, steril. Alles hier war einem steifen Zeremoniell unterworfen, was ihn dazu animierte, die Flucht zu ergreifen, statt hier zu bleiben. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie sein Vater das tagtäglich aushielt, denn Draco wusste, was sein Vater über die meisten Leute hier dachte und es war ein Wunder, dass er noch keinen Amoklauf begangen hatte, wo er doch zu Hause mit nichts anderem beschäftigt war, über diese Leute zu schimpfen.

Rasselnd glitt das Aufzuggitter vor ihm zu, das Ausblick passte zu seiner Stimmung: Gefangen. Im zweiten Stock machte sein Vater eine knappe Geste, die ihm bedeutete, auszusteigen.

„Einfach um die Ecke, dann bist du schon da." Ohne Draco noch einmal anzusehen, drückte er den Knopf des Aufzugs und verschwand bald.

Draco fand es ungewohnt, dass er keine Stimmen hörte, doch als er vor dem Büro von Arty Binks ankam, da las er an der Tür das Schild: _Bitte nicht stören – Examen._

Wie lästig, dachte er und ließ sich auf einen der Stühle vor dem Büro sinken. Jetzt musste er auch noch warten. Draco hasste warten, denn darin hatte er es zur Meisterschaft gebracht.

Die Tür des Büros schwang kurz auf und ein junges Mädchen trat mit gesenktem Kopf heraus. Sie schien den Tränen nahe zu sein. Vielleicht einer der Prüflinge überlegte Draco und musterte sie.

Sie hatte sich zurecht gemacht, trug eine schwarze Strumpfhose zu ihrem dunklen Rock und eine Bluse, so wie man sich jemanden vorstellte, der vielleicht im Büro arbeitete. Einen Blick auf ihr Gesicht konnte er nicht werfen, denn sie hatte das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. Ob sie weinte?

Ja, sie tat es, denn sie kramte hektisch nach einem Taschentuch. Draco wusste selbst nicht recht, warum er es tat, aber er reichte ihr eins. Erschrocken sah sie ihn an, nahm es jedoch und wischte sich die Tränen verstohlen fort.

„Danke." sagte sie mit erstickter Stimme.

Erst jetzt konnte er einen Blick auf ihr Gesicht erhaschen. Ein unscheinbares Mädchen, wie jemand, den man an jeder Straßenecke traf und wieder vergaß. Die großen, grünen Augen wirkten ein wenig wässrig, was vermutlich an ihren Tränen lag und sie trug das Haar ziemlich kurz beinahe wie ein Junge und wenn sie nicht gerade weinte, dann mussten ihre kleinen blonden Locken auf den Betrachter einfach lustig wirken, so empfand Draco es zumindest.

Sie schien sich immer noch nicht so recht beruhigt zu haben, denn immer wieder wischte sie sich mit dem Taschentuch über die Augen.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er schließlich.

„Ja... nein." antwortete sie ihm.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Ihre Augen wurden groß. Scheinbar sprach sie selten jemand mit _Sie _an, denn sie wirkte jung.

„Nein. Ach..." Sie stockte. „Ich habe meine Prüfung fürchterlich vermasselt." sie wies auf das Schild hinter sich und Draco nickte.

„Sind Sie Lehrling für magische Strafverfolgung?"

Sie nickte traurig und sah zu Boden. „Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich Sie hier belästigt habe." Scheinbar hatte sie sich wieder gefangen. „Danke für das Taschentuch." sagte sie leichthin, stand auf und ging schnellen Schrittes den Flur hinunter.

Ein wenig bedauernd sah ihr Draco nach, denn jetzt war er wieder allein. Sie war zumindest nicht so aufdringlich gewesen, wie die letzten Mädchen mit denen er gesprochen hatte. Nun ja, dann halt nicht, dachte er und lehnte sich zurück, um wenig später Arty Binks zu begrüßen, der bald heraus geeilt kam um seinen Gast in Empfang zu nehmen.

..::~::..

Über drei Stunden hatte Draco nun Arty Binks Ausführungen über verschiedene Zweige der magischen Strafverfolgung gelauscht und er war von Herzen froh, dass es vorbei war. Er saß nun in der Cafeteria und wartete darauf, dass sein Vater ihn endlich abholte. Nur wenige Hexen und Zauberer waren um diese Uhrzeit hier und wenn, dann holten sie sich nur hastig einen Kaffee oder Tee und verschwanden dann eilig wieder.

Er sah das Mädchen kurz wieder, was er vor dem Büro von Mr. Binks getroffen hatte, doch als sie ihn erblickte, flüchtete sie regelrecht, was Draco ziemlich übellaunig registrierte. Nicht weil er sie besonders anziehend gefunden hätte, doch immer öfter bemerkte er diese Reaktion, wenn er seinen Namen nannte, oder wenn die Leute ihn als einen Malfoy erkannten.

Der Name schien mit Voldemort, ja, Draco zwang sich den Namen zumindest zu denken, untrennbar verknüpft zu sein. War es ein Wunder? Seine Eltern trugen Beide das dunkle Mal und sie Beide hatten an der finalen Schlacht von Hogwarts teilgenommen. Und er, Draco, hatte seinen Teil dazu beigetragen. Immer wenn er bei seinen Schlussfolgerungen an diesem Punkt angekommen war, hörte er auf damit. Für ihn war dieses Kapitel entgültig geschlossen und er würde sich damit nie, nie wieder befassen, koste es, was es wolle. Auch wenn seine Eltern das ein wenig anders sahen.

Auch einige Leute, die Draco flüchtig kannte, waren an ihm vorbei geeilt. Einige zogen es sehr offensichtlich vor, ihn nicht zu kennen, obwohl er ihre Namen sehr wohl kannte und seine Laune verschlechtere sich stetig, desto mehr Minuten der Tag hatte.

Als sein Vater endlich die Cafeteria betrat, schien ihm eine Ewigkeit vergangen zu sein und er war ausnahmsweise froh ihn zu sehen.

„Wie war es bei Arty?" fragte Lucius und ließ sich neben Draco sinken, der auf einer Eckbank im letzten Winkel des Raumes Platz genommen hatte.

„In Ordnung." antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß. Vermutlich hätte die gesamte Tour spannender sein können, wenn nicht dieser unsagbar langweilige Mensch sein Führer gewesen wäre.

Lucius schien sich mit dieser Antwort zufrieden zu geben und stand rasch wieder auf. Ihm war anzusehen, dass er es für unter seiner Würde hielt, mit anderen Hexen und Zauberern in einer Cafeteria zu sitzen. Das war zu gewöhnlich für den Herrn von Malfoy Manor, dachte Draco amüsiert. Heutzutage war es wahrlich keine gute Idee noch so hochmütig zu sein, wo man nicht nur ein paar Monate in Askaban verbracht hatte, sondern mittlerweile zum dritten Mal haarscharf an einem erneuten Besuch dort, vorbei geschrammt war.

„Wenn du nichts mehr zu tun hast, würde ich jetzt gerne gehen." sagte er zu seinem Vater und wollte gerade seinen Stuhl zurück schieben, als ihm jemand auf die Schulter tippte.

Ein wenig erschrocken drehte sich Draco um und sah in die verweinten, grünen Augen, des Mädchens, dass vorhin vor ihm geflüchtet war. Sie hatte sich offensichtlich beruhigt, auch wenn sie immer noch sehr traurig wirkte.

„Ich habe vergessen, dir dein Taschentuch zurück zu geben." Sie lächelte ein wenig schief und reichte es ihm.

„Vielen Dank, Draco." Ein kleinen Moment staunte er, woher kannte sie seinen Namen? Erst beim zweiten Blick fiel ihm auf, dass er immer noch diese dämlichen Dinger mit Schriftzug benutzte, etwas auf das sein Vater natürlich Wert legte. Dabei kam man sich mit so Etwas wie ein alter Mann vor.

„Danke Dir..." er wusste ihren Namen auch nicht. Ein kleinen Moment wollte er danach fragen, doch er sah die finstere Miene seines Vaters und so ließ er es bleiben.

Sie verschwand irgendwo hinter den Säulen die Richtung Atrium führten.

„Was ist?" fragte er herausfordernd. Er war sich ziemlich sicher zu wissen, was in seinem Vater vorging.

„Nicht deine Liga, mein Sohn." antwortete er lakonisch.

Draco wandte sich zum gehen um. „Was meine Liga ist und was nicht, das entscheide ich selbst, Vater." Am liebsten wäre er dem namenlosen Mädchen nur deswegen hinterhergelaufen, weil sein Vater dann ausgeflippt wäre, aber Draco fühlte sich seit Monaten schon so antriebslos und tat die meisten Dinge, die er überhaupt tat, nur seiner Mutter zur Liebe und er fand, dass Vater ärgern kein besonders tolles Motiv war, um einem mittelmäßiges Mädchen, das nicht einmal einen Namen für ihn hatte, hinterher zu rennen.

..::~::..

Spät in der Nacht saß Draco alleine im Salon von Malfoy Manor und grübelte über seine Zukunft nach. Er musste endlich aus seiner Starre erwachen und etwas tun. Der erste Schritt war, seiner Meinung nach, endlich eine eigene Wohnung. Aber sein Vater hatte ihm ziemlich drastisch klar gemacht, was er davon hielt, wenn er sich eine Wohnung suchte, ohne einen Job zu haben. Gut, einen Job. Dieses dämliche magische Strafverfolgungsbüro klang einfach. Das war leicht verdientes Geld. Und zur Prüfung hatte er noch genug Zeit, die legte man schließlich erst nach einem Jahr ab. Außerdem hatte Arty Binks durchblicken lassen, dass er einen Posten mit Führungsverantwortung zu erwarten hatte. Ja, warum eigentlich nicht. Es war kein Traumjob, aber in Dracos Leben war schon lange kein Platz mehr für extravagante Träume gewesen. Vielleicht sollte er einfach morgen früh zu seinem Vater gehen und ihm sagen, dass er gerne dort einen Vertrag unterzeichnen würde. Dann hätte er die Option mit der Wohnung und es war unabdingbar, dass er sich eine eigene Wohnung leistete.

Leise ging er um den Kamin herum und setzte sich an den Schreibtisch seines Vaters. Sein Vater hatte dort einige Angebote für ihn gestapelt, sowohl was Wohnungen betraf, als auch Berufe. Fluchend wühlte er sich durch die Unordnung. Wie konnte ein einzelner Mensch so viel Chaos anrichten? Und seine Mutter nahm ihn auch noch immer in Schutz. Eigentlich nur, um sich ein bisschen Platz zu verschaffen, zog er die untere Schublade auf und stieß auf ein alt aussehendes Pergament.

Draco rang mit sich. Eigentlich war es ihm egal, wem sein Vater schrieb, oder wer ihm schrieb, aber irgendwie siegte in seiner Verärgerung die Neugierde und er faltete das kleine Pergament vorsichtig auseinander.

Jedoch gehörte die Handschrift darauf weder seiner Mutter, noch seinem Vater. Aber der Brief war ganz offenbar an seine Mutter gerichtet.

Wer auch immer den Brief geschrieben hatte, er war verdächtig gut darüber informiert, was sein Vater so getrieben hatte und dennoch nahm die Angst von Draco Besitz, er konnte regelrecht fühlen, wie der Verfasser in Sorge war und sich vor der Zukunft fürchtete. Und seltsamerweise sich sehr um seine Mutter sorgte, sogar von einer Einladung war die Rede. Ein Teil des Briefes fehlte, offenbar hatte jemand das Pergament über das Feuer gehalten, es aber nicht übers Herz gebracht, ihn gänzlich zu Vernichten.

Draco nahm ihn und steckte ihn in seine Brusttasche. Dieses Mal würde seine Mutter ihm Rede und Antwort gestehen müssen, da war er sich zum ersten Mal sicher.

..::~::..


	3. Advance III

„Sag mal, Mutter. Wer ist eigentlich Frank?" Draco registrierte mit Genugtuung, dass seine Mutter beinahe einen der Teller fallen ließ, die sie gerade abtrocknete.

„Wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass ich einen Frank kenne?" fragte sie betont arglos.

Seine Eltern waren alle Beide wahre Schauspieler. Vermutlich schon ihr ganzes Leben lang gewesen.

„Mir ist da ein Brief in die Finger gefallen." er entschied sich dafür, dass es das beste war, in diesem Punkt nicht zu lügen. „Er war leider nicht vollständig, aber das Nötigste springt einem sofort ins Auge."

Narzissas Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos und sie beschäftigte sich nun voll und ganz damit, eines der Handtücher auf die kleine, improvisierte Leine an der Heizung schweben zu lassne.

Langsam machte Draco dieses Getue wütend. „Weiß Vater davon, dass du einen anderen Mann hast? Oder zumindest hattest?"

Die Reaktion von ihr hätte nicht seltsamer ausfallen können, denn plötzlich lachte sie. Ein freudloses Lachen. „Draco, du bist weiter von der Wahrheit entfernt, als du dir vorstellen kannst."

„Und warum schreibt dieser Kerl dir, dass er dich sehen will und warnt dich vor Vater?"

„Das würdest du wohl nicht verstehen." antwortete seine Mutter einsilbig.

„Ich bin achtzehn Jahre alt." ereiferte er sich. „Ich habe Seite an Seite mit Todessern gekämpft, ich habe den Elderstab besessen, ich habe..."

Doch Narzissa machte eine herrische Geste. „Genug davon. Ich möchte nichts mehr davon hören." zischte sie zornig.

„Du kannst die Augen nicht immer vor der Wahrheit verschließen. Ich bin nicht mehr dein kleiner Junge. Ich brauche meine eigene Wahrheit und meine eigene Geschichte. Wirst du mir nun also sagen, wer dieser Frank war?"

Narzissa verschränkte die Arme und sah zu Boden. „Es gibt auch einige Wahrheiten, die deiner Mutter unangenehm sind. Kannst du das verstehen?"

„Nein." gab er zurück. „Kann ich nicht. Aber ich muss es wohl akzeptieren." Verärgert griff er nach seinem Brot und verließ die Küche durch die Terrassentüre. Erst als er im hellen Tageslicht stand, kühlte sein Zorn ein wenig ab und er ließ sich auf einen der Gartenstühle sinken.

Wie konnte seine Mutter ihm nur solche Märchen erzählen? Natürlich hatten sie und dieser Frank irgendetwas zu verheimlichen gehabt. Ach, warum war der Brief auch so verkohlt, es wäre tausend mal einfacher gewesen, seine Mutter darauf festzunageln, solange sie vor unveränderbare Tatsachen gestellt wurde. Aber so hatte er nichts in der Hand, um endlich einmal die Wahrheit aus ihr herauszukitzeln. Und bei seinem Vater wollte er es gar nicht mehr versuchen. Lucius Malfoy war in diesem Punkt wie Granit. Aber er hatte wenigstens gehofft, dass seiner Mutter ein wenig mehr daran lag, dass ihr Sohn die Wahrheit kannte. Doch die Wahrheit, die er kannte, die verdrängte seine Mutter. Ein verrückter Teufelskreis, mehr nicht.

Verärgert starrte er in das grüne Gras. Eigentlich war das Wetter schon zu gut für einen so schlechten Morgen.

..::~::..

Unruhig schritt Draco im Salon auf und ab. Sein Vater kam zu spät. Dabei hatte er ihm dieses eine Mal etwas Wichtiges mitzuteilen. Er hatte sich entschieden. Fort. Hauptsache fort, das war sein Motiv. Alles andere würde sich ergeben. Er war es leid in einem Meer aus Lügen und Halbwahrheiten zu ertrinken. Er war weder ein kleines Kind, noch ein naiver Bursche und damit mussten seine Eltern nun leben. Das hatten sie sich und ihrer Eitelkeit ganz alleine zuzuschreiben.

Der Kamin neben ihm loderte auf und erschrocken machte Draco einen Schritt zurück, als sein Vater aus den grünlich zischenden Flammen trat.

„Hast du auf mich gewartet?" erkundigte er sich im vorbeigehen und hängt seinen Mantel an die Garderobe im hinteren Teil des Zimmers.

Draco schluckte. Er durfte seinem Vater keine Angriffsfläche bieten. Dieses Mal musste er standhaft bleiben. Doch das Lächeln, dass die Lippen seines Vaters umspielte, das machte ihm ein wenig Angst, auch wenn sein Gesicht ausdruckslos blieb.

„Ich weiß doch bereits Bescheid, dass du dich in Artys Abteilung eingeschrieben hast. Arty spricht von nichts Anderem. Falls das als Überraschung geplant war, rate ich dir, in Zukunft ein wenig weiter zu denken."

„Oh." entfuhr es Draco schließlich doch.

„Ich freue mich, dass du dich nun doch für einen Weg im Ministerium begeistern konntest." sagte Lucius schließlich, auch wenn sein Gesicht keine Freude zeigte.

„Danke." murmelte Draco schließlich, weil es sich eben so gehörte.

„Wir sollten dir dann ein passendes Appartement in London suchen. Ein junger Mann sollte einen Platz zum lernen haben."

Draco traute seinen Ohren nicht. Das Ganze war viel zu einfach. Es musste einen Hintergedanken dabei geben, doch dieses Mal sagte er lieber nichts, bevor sich sein Vater wieder umentschied.

„Das wäre schön." sagte er schlicht und Lucius nickte großmütig und ging an ihm vorbei auf den Flur. So einfach war das also? Ein kurzes Nicken, ein kleines _„Dankeschön" _und Lucius Malfoy war zufrieden? Nein, das konnte sicherlich so nicht richtig sein.

Er blieb im Dunkeln zurück, denn das Kaminfeuer war durch das Flohpulver erloschen und Draco machte sich nicht die Mühe, es neu zu entfachen. Vielleicht, überlegte er, hat es auch mit dem Brief zu tun. Eine Bestechung, damit ich nicht weiter nachfrage. Das kam ihm viel eher wie eine logische Erklärung für das Verhalten seines Vaters vor. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Draco dachte, wie furchtbar es war, wenn man seinen eigenen Eltern dauernd das Schlimmste unterstellen musste. Nur leider war das Schlimmste meist nur die halbe Wahrheit in Malfoy Manor.

Schließlich folgte er seinem Vater in den Flur. Aus der Küche drang schwacher Lichtschein und er lauschte auf die Geräusche aus der Küche.

Mit leiser Stimme sprach sein Vater auf seine Mutter ein, doch er konnte die Worte nicht verstehen und näher zu schleichen wagte er nicht, denn dann kam er sich wie ein Lauscher vor. So, wie er jetzt war, hörte er wenn überhaupt nur zufällige Worte aus einem zufälligen Grund.

„Ich finde es nicht richtig." sagte die Stimme seiner Mutter laut und klar.

„Er wird es nie erfahren." grollte Lucius dagegen. „Und er wird niemals mit ihm zu tun haben. Warum also die unnötige Aufregung?"

Draco hörte, wie die Terrassentüre geöffnet wurde und sich die Schritte entfernten. Seine Eltern mussten wohl nach draußen auf die Veranda gegangen sein.

Nun, das schien wohl die Fortsetzung des Gesprächs von vorgestern gewesen zu sein. Da hatte seine Mutter auch von _Jemandem _gesprochen, denn niemand mehr gesehen hatte. Abgesehen davon, dass Draco sich nicht gerne wie ein kleines Kind behandeln ließ, brannte dennoch die Neugierde stark in ihm. In dem Gespräch war dieser Unbekannte doch eindeutig mit ihm in Zusammenhang gebracht worden.

Eigentlich nur, um nicht noch länger in der Dunkelheit zu stehen, machte sich Draco schließlich auf in sein Zimmer.

..::~::..

Draco konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, wenn aus den Fenstern seiner Dachwohnung auf den kleinen Marktplatz schaute. Er hatte seine eigenen vier Wände. Erstaunlich reibungslos war das Ganze verlaufen und so war er, keine drei Wochen nach seinem Entschluss, Besitzer dieser Zweizimmerwohnung. Wie merkwürdig kam es ihm vor, als er auf die Türklingel schaute und dort seinen Namen las. Mochten seine Eltern auch sehr viel Wert auf Magie legen, so war doch zumindest die Muggelküche in der Wohnung geblieben. Von dort aus hatte Draco freien Blick auf den Marktplatz, doch andersrum konnte niemand herein sehen und das gefiel ihm so. Nach nur einem Tag war die Küche sein Lieblingszimmer.

Schlaf und Wohnzimmer lagen direkt nebeneinander und ein langer Flur verband Küche und Bad mit den gegenüberliegenden Zimmern. Ein kleiner Balkon auf der anderen Seite rundete die Wohnung ab, allerdings war die Aussicht in die andere Richtung eher ernüchternd, er konnte von dort die Bahngleise sehen und es war laut und gammelig in den Hinterhöfen darunter. Und trotzdem gefiel es ihm so wie es war, denn es war Seins. Gut, sein Vater hatte sowohl die Kaution, als auch die erste Miete gezahlt, aber trotzdem: Seins.

Von hier aus war es nur ein Fußweg von fünf Minuten bis zu einem der Eingänge zum Ministerium, die es zuhauf in Londons Gassen und Straßen gab.

Als Draco an seinem ersten Abend in der Küche bei einem Glas Wein saß, da fühlte er sich zum ersten Mal befreit. Morgen früh würde er seinen ersten Weg zur Arbeit antreten. Das mochte vielleicht kein Traumjob sein, aber es war zumindest einfache Arbeit und für ein so starkes Gefühl, wie Ehrgeiz, fehlte ihm im Moment einfach der Antrieb.

Er legte die Füße auf die Anrichte vor ihm und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, während in der Dämmerung draußen langsam die ersten Sterne funkelten. Es hätte tatsächlich ein perfekter Abend werden können, wenn die Vergangenheit endlich begraben worden wäre. Und Draco wünschte sich an diesem Abend wirklich von Herzen, dass irgendwer kommen und sie begraben möge und wenn es auch nur für kurze Zeit war. Aber, diese Stimme meldete sich immer wieder in seinen schwachen Momenten, dem Netz, das seine Eltern um sich gesponnen hatten, dem konnte er nicht entrinnen.

..::~::..


	4. Advance IV

Es war ungewohnt für Draco so früh aus dem Haus zu gehen, er hatte eine Ewigkeit keinen geregelten Tagesablauf mehr gehabt und erst recht war es seltsam, nun zur Arbeit zu gehen. Doch zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit verspürte er ein gewisses Hochgefühl und genoss es, den ganzen Weg bis hinunter zu der alten Druckerei mit den leeren Schaufenstern.

Draco war nie so früh im Zaubereiministerium gewesen und er war überwältigt, von den Menschenmassen, die sich früh morgens durch das Atrium wälzte. Es war gar kein so schlechtes Gefühl einfach in der Masse unterzutauchen und sich Treiben zu lassen. Als sei man einer von ihnen, mit den Sorgen eines Durchschnittsmenschen und dem grauen Alltag, der zum Menschsein dazu gehörte.

Die Fahrstühle waren regelrecht überfüllt und Draco musste sich in den Letzten richtiggehend hinein quetschen, sonst würde er zu spät kommen. Erst als er im zweiten Stockwerk angekommen war, wurde es ruhiger und mit leichten Schritten ging Draco hinüber in sein zukünftiges Büro. Das klang eigentlich ganz gut.

Er klopfte und das blonde Mädchen vom letzten Mal öffnete die Türe. An sie hatte er gar nicht mehr gedacht und es war ihm ein wenig unangenehm sie wiederzusehen. Ihr schien es nicht anders zu gehen, denn sie murmelte: „Guten Morgen." und schaute zu Boden.

„Morgen." gab Draco zurück und trat ein.

Arty Binks schien noch nicht da zu sein, denn sein Schreibtisch war leer und sein Umhang hing nicht an der Garderobe.

Somit fiel es Draco zu, die unangenehme Zeit zu überbrücken. Wann hatte er zuletzt einfach nur geplaudert? Das schien Lichtjahre entfernt zu sein.

„Bist du unser neuer Lehrling?" fragte sie schließlich.

„Ja." Draco nickte.

Wieder Stille. Sie schien wirklich nicht daran interessiert, mit ihm zu sprechen, aber sie schien ebenfalls zu höflich zu sein, um das auch wirklich durchzuziehen.

„Wie heißt du?" fragte er nach einer Weile.

„Goldikova."

„Du willst mich doch auf den Arm nehmen." entfuhr es ihm. Kein Mensch hieß Goldikova.

Sie lächelte zum ersten Mal an diesem Morgen. „Doch wirklich."

Draco fragte sich immer noch, ob sie ihn nicht wirklich anlog. Der Name war abstrus, selbst an Zauberermaßstäben gemessen.

Die Tür schwang auf und Arty trat ein, die Wangen fröhlich gerötet und gut gelaunt, so wie Draco ihn kennengelernt hatte. Er schüttelte überschwänglich seine Hand und nahm dann unter lautem Gähnen hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platz.

„Es freut mich zutiefst, dass Sie sich für unsere Abteilung entschieden haben, Mr. Malfoy. Verzeihen Sie mir bitte..." Er gähnte noch einmal ausgiebig. „Ich hatte eine anstrengende Nacht, wir mussten bei einem Familienstreit eingreifen und das hat lange gedauert."

Binks schwenkte seinen Zauberstab und hinter Draco und Goldikova erschienen zwei Stühle wie aus dem Nichts, auf denen sie schließlich Platz nahmen.

„Miss Dayville haben Sie sicher schon kennengelernt?" begann Binks erneut.

Draco nickte nur und scheinbar hatte Binks auch gar nicht mehr hören wollen, denn er schwatzte munter weiter.

„Ich würde Ihnen gleich gerne einen Überblick über Ihre Ausbildungsinhalte geben, doch wir sind so unterbesetzt, dass ich Sie heute Vormittag alleine lassen muss. Es sind drei Meldungen über Hehlerei mit schwarzmagischer Ware eingetroffen und die von der Abteilung für den Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten sind der Meinung es wäre nicht ihre Aufgabe, da es sich hierbei nicht um Muggelartefakte handelt, sondern um offensichtlich schwarzmagische Gegenstände. Sie werden feststellen, Draco, dass man so etwas hier immer wieder erlebt."

Er wischte sich mit einem Taschentuch über die Stirn und sah die Beiden an.

„Goldikova, wären Sie so nett unseren Neuling ein wenig herum zu führen?

Das Mädchen neben ihm nickte leicht und Binks schien erleichtert. „Damit nehmen Sie mir viel Arbeit ab. Bitte, geben Sie Mr. Malfoy auch seinen Stundenplan, damit alles seinen gewohnten Gang gehen kann."

Draco mochte es nicht, wenn man über seinen Kopf hinweg Dinge entschied, als wäre er gar nicht im Raum, aber er fand eine ausdruckslose Miene angemessener, als wilden Protest und schwieg, auch wenn ihm eine passende Antwort auf der Zunge lag.

„Das wäre dann erst einmal Alles. Wir treffen uns nach dem Mittagessen wieder hier."

Beide nickten und sahen zu, wie Binks das Büro genau so schnell verließ, wie er gekommen war.

Draco wandte sich erneut Goldikova zu, die ihre Schuhspitzen nun prüfend betrachtete. Er schien ihre Ablehnung beinahe greifen zu können. Ein widerwärtiges Gefühl. Was hatte das Mädchen gegen ihn?

„Hast du ein Problem mit mir?" fragte er ein wenig zu schroff, aber er war es so furchtbar leid, dass ihn alle wie einen aussätzigen behandelten, dass alle Voldemort über seine Schulter sahen, dass alle nur Slytherins Rasse in ihm erkannten.

„Nein." murmelte sie in einem Tonfall, der das Gegenteil besagte.

„Aha." schnappte er. „Und warum kannst du mich nicht ansehen?"

„Du bist ganz schön unverschämt für deinen ersten Tag."

„Du auch."

„Hm..." machte sie und wiegte den Kopf von Schulter zu Schulter. Am liebsten hätte er sie geschüttelt.

„Vergiss es einfach. Lass uns bitte diesen Rundgang so schnell wie Möglich beenden." sagte er schließlich, weil er genug davon hatte.

..::~::..

Es dämmerte schon, als Draco das Zaubereiministerium verließ, denn er war lange geblieben und war einfach nur durch die vielen Gänge gelaufen, um sich umzusehen. Er fand es unheimlich beruhigend dort, auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte warum, aber allein die Anwesenheit dort tat ihm gut. So hatte er es schon als kleiner Junge empfunden und so war es auch geblieben. Er beschloss einen kleinen Umweg durch die Hinterhöfe zu nehmen, denn er fühlte sich seltsam. Seltsam war das einzige Wort, das passte.

An der kleinen Bushaltestelle gegenüber, sah er Goldikova stehen und einer Eingebung folgend, machte er sich auf, um noch einmal mit ihr zu reden, auch wenn sie ihm ziemlich unmissverständlich klar gemacht hatte, dass sie außerhalb ihres Arbeitsbereiches kein Wort mit ihm sprechen würde.

„Hallo." sagte er und trat unter das Dach.

Sie schaute an ihm vorbei und erwiderte den Gruß nicht. Sie hat es tatsächlich genau so gemeint, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

Dieses Mal wurde er lauter. „Hallo!"

Sie seufzte und verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich habe dich schon gehört. Kannst du denn nie Ruhe geben?"

„Erst denn, wenn du mir sagst, was ich dir persönlich getan habe, dass du dich so benimmst. Im Idealfall müssen wir noch eine ganze Weile miteinander auskommen."

„Ja." sagte sie nachdenklich.

„Also? Wo ist das Problem?"

„Du bist das Problem." Ihre Stimme klang nun entschieden genervt.

„Aha? Wir nähern uns also dem Kern der Sache? Und was habe ich in den fünf Minuten falsch gemacht, die wir uns zuvor begegnet sind?" Langsam wurde Draco zornig. Er wusste, dass sie nichts dafür konnte, doch es hatte ihn noch nie so sehr verletzt wie jetzt. Ein fremdes Mädchen, dass er nie zuvor gesehen hatte, fürchtete sich vor ihm, weil er ein Malfoy war. Sie kannte ihn nicht einmal, aber es reichte ihr, dass er da war.

„Nichts, aber..." sie schien in Erklärungsnot geraten zu sein und er sah es mit Genugtuung.

„Dann sehe ich kein Problem, wenn da _Nichts _ist. Und dennoch scheint Eins da zu sein. Also?"

Sie sah ihm nun das erste Mal in die Augen, seitdem sie das Büro verlassen hatten. „Ich möchte mit so Leuten wie dir nichts zu tun haben."

„Mit so Leuten wie mir?" hakte Draco nach.

„Nachdem... du-weißt-schon-wer gestürzt ist, da gibt es immer noch genügend Todesser auf freiem Fuß. Und auch wenn sich der Wolf weiß anmalt, damit er in der Schafsherde nicht auffällt, so bleibt er dennoch ein Wolf, nicht wahr?"

Meinte sie damit ihn? Draco schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Dinge in Schwarz und Weiß zu sehen, bringt einen leider nicht sehr weit. Aber wenn das Ihre Sichtweise ist, dann werde ich sie respektieren. Gute Nacht, Miss Dayville."

Er wandte ihr den Rücken zu und überquerte die Straße, hinüber zu der Gasse, die ihn zu seiner Wohnung führte. Dort drinnen war es kühl und Dunkel und Draco tat die Stille gut. Sein Atem ging schwer, es hatte ihn viel mehr aufgeregt, was sie gesagt und getan hatte, als die meisten Dinge in letzter Zeit. Woher nahm sie sich das Recht, über ihn ein Urteil abgeben zu können. War er nicht uneigennützig freundlich zu ihr gewesen und hatte wie ein echter Gentleman über ihre Tränen hinweg gesehen? Und hatte sie ihn gerade als Todesser bezichtigt? Sie hatte damit zwar Recht, aber sie lag gleichzeitig auch so grundlegend falsch, dass Draco sie am liebsten ausgelacht hätte. Wenn alles nur so wunderbar einfach gewesen wäre.

Am liebsten wäre er noch einmal zurück gegangen, um ihr ins Gesicht zu sagen, was er von solchen Menschen wie ihr hielt, die blöde die Meinung der Mehrheit nachplapperten, doch vermutlich war ihr Bus schon längst weg und überhaupt. Es war nicht mehr seine Aufgabe auf sie zuzugehen und es hatte vermutlich sowieso keinen Sinn.

In einem der Hinterhöfe jaulte ein Hund, schrill und misstönend und Draco ging schnellen Schrittes voran, um endlich nach Hause zu kommen. Etwas hinter ihm hechelte. Leinten die Besitzer ihre blöden Köter eigentlich nie an? Das Jaulen kam näher und ein zweiter Hund stimmte mit ein.

Draco beschleunigte seinen Schritt und fühlte nach seinem Zauberstab, den er in der Manteltasche trug. Er hörte das Kratzen langer Krallen auf Beton, doch Draco zwang sich dazu, sich nicht umzudrehen. Aus den Lattenzäunen zu seiner Rechten glühte ein paar gelbe Augen, die ihn feindselig musterten.


	5. Advance V

Das Schlimmste daran war, dass Draco dieser Blick wohl vertraut war, ein Schauer überlief ihn und er taumelte Rückwärts, seinen Zauberstab auf das Paar Augen gerichtet. Sah er doppelt? Da war ein zweites Paar Augen und er hörte ein Grollen, wie von fernem Donner. Das waren keine Hunde.

„Stupor." zischte er und er hörte wie eines der Tiere in der Dunkelheit verschwand. Das Zweite tauchte am Ende der Gasse auf und die Umrisse des Werwolfs waren nun klar erkennbar. Das Tier stieß erneut ein hohes Jaulen aus und Draco floh hinaus in die Nacht.

..::~::..

Als Draco am nächsten Morgen zur Arbeit kam, war er immer noch vollkommen durch den Wind. Er hatte kaum geschlafen und die Meiste Zeit seine Haustür beobachtet und auf das verräterische Jaulen gehorcht. Werwölfe? Mitten im Herzen von London, nahe des Zaubereiministeriums? Hatte er Halluzinationen? Er musste komplett übergeschnappt sein. Am liebsten wäre er nicht mehr vor die Tür gegangen, er hatte keinen Grund, sich diesen Biestern zu stellen, doch Tagsüber sah das ganze natürlich anders aus, kein Werwolf konnte tagsüber über ihn herfallen. Außerdem hätte das Fernbleiben von der Arbeit unweigerlich seinen Vater auf ihn Aufmerksam gemacht und darauf konnte und wollte er verzichten.

Er kramte nach seinem Stundenplan, den Goldikova ihm gestern wortlos in die Hand gedrückt hatte, während er mit dem Aufzug fuhr und versuchte ihre Handschrift zu identifizieren. Da stand etwas von „Katalogisieren", wenn er richtig gelesen hatte. Das klang langweilig. Vielleicht war langweilig heute Morgen perfekt.

Binks und auch sein Hassobjekt Nummer eins begrüßten ihn und parkten ihn an einem Schreibtisch mit gefühlten hunderttausend Pergamenten, die alle sortiert werden mussten.

„Miss Dayville wird ihnen zeigen, wie das geht. Morgen wird auch endlich wieder Doris Sundance zurück sein. Die Gute ist auf Hochzeitsreise, müssen sie wissen." erklärte ihm Binks. Hörte der Mann eigentlich nie auf, für alles Erklärungen zu suchen?

„Ja." murmelte Draco, weil er nicht die ganze Zeit schweigen wollte und nahm sich das erste Blatt hervor. Da standen Namen, Daten und Vergehen drauf. Aber das Pergament war augenscheinlich alt, denn es war mit 1980 datiert.

„Ist das sein ernst?" fragte er Goldikova.

Sie ließ sich Zeit mit der Antwort und zog erst einmal umständlich ihren Pullover aus. „Ja, ist es. Du musst sie nach Datum und Alphabet sortieren. Hinter dir sind die Ordner."

Draco machte sich wortlos an die stupide Arbeit, er hatte das Gefühl, dass die Zeit so zäh herum ging, wie Kaugummi. Auch Goldikova sah manchmal auf die Uhr zu ihrer linken, doch sie arbeitete ebenso stumm und verbissen wie er, bis sie schließlich inne hielt und ihn ansah.

„Es tut mir Leid wegen gestern."

Draco hätte beinahe sämtliche Papiere, die er in der Hand hatte, fallen gelassen. „Hm?" machte er.

„Ich hätte dich wohl nicht dafür verantwortlich machen sollen..." begann sie.

„Für was?" hakte er nach. Auf was wollte sie da eigentlich hinaus? Sie war ihm ein Buch mit mindestens sieben Siegeln, wenn nicht mehr.

Es schien sie jedoch tatsächlich ehrlich zu bekümmern, was sie ihm gesagt hatte, das sah man ihr an. „Weißt du, meine Großeltern mussten sterben wegen... du-weißt-schon-wem."

Draco bemerkte, dass sie nicht einmal das richtig über die Lippen bekam. „Warum?" fragte er.

„Ich weiß nicht. Weil sie gerade da waren. Sie waren einfach nur ein Muggelpaar was zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort war. Sie haben ihm gar nichts getan. Sie wussten ja nicht einmal etwas von ihm."

Draco verkniff sich die Frage, was er damit zu tun hatte, denn er war zu froh, dass sie überhaupt mit ihm sprach. Warum eigentlich?

„Das tut mir Leid." sagte er schlicht. Etwas besseres fiel ihm sowieso nicht ein.

„Meine Großmutter hat mich aufgezogen. Meine Mom starb bei der Geburt." begann sie von neuem. Warum erzählte sie ihm das jetzt?

„Du musst mir das nicht alles erzählen, wenn du nicht willst. Gestern Abend hast du mir sehr klar gemacht, wie du mich siehst." Das war so ziemlich das Falscheste was er hätte sagen können, doch zu sehr hatte ihn dieses kurze Gespräch beschäftigt.

„Ja, das stimmt. Ich war wohl einfach ein bisschen verwirrt. Wir haben uns zu einem etwas ungünstigen Zeitpunkt kennengelernt."

Bevor Draco nachfragen konnte, was sie meinte, schob sie hinterher: „Na du weißt schon," sie lächelte schief, „die Prüfung..."

Jetzt verstand Draco. Er hatte sie in einem ziemlich schwachen Moment erwischt, sie hatte scheinbar nicht damit gerechnet, jemanden draußen im Flur anzutreffen und sie schämte sich dafür. „Ach so. Ja, da hast du wohl recht."

Er legte ein weiteres Pergament auf den rechten Stapel. War das alles so einfach?

„Du siehst sehr blass aus." stellte sie fest.

„Kann sein." antwortete er einsilbig. Nur weil sie einem Fremden ihre halbe Lebensgeschichte erzählte, musste er das nicht auch tun. Um nicht schon wieder unfreundlich zu wirken, schob er hinterher: „Ich glaube ich werde krank."

Das argwöhnische Funkeln in ihren Augen entging ihm nicht, doch er ließ es bleiben. Er musste das empfindsame Gleichgewicht, dass zwischen ihnen Beiden gerade bestand nicht direkt wieder zerschlagen.

..::~::..

Seine Mittagspause verbrachte Draco in der Cafeteria, wo er schweigend über einen Tagespropheten gebeugt saß. Goldikova war sich einen Kaffee holen gegangen, doch als sie zielstrebig auf seinen Tisch zusteuerte, wunderte er sich dennoch. Gestern hatte sie ihn offensichtlich gehasst. Heute bemühte sie sich um ihn und am allerersten Tag hatte sie Angst gehabt? Wie passte das zusammen. Wie hatte sein Leben innerhalb weniger Tage so auf den Kopf gestellt werden? Er wurde von Werwölfen angegriffen, seine Arbeitskollegin war offenbar ein verwirrtes Mädchen, das keine Ahnung hatte was sie wollte und zu allem Überfluss starrte ihn schon seit einer Viertelstunde eine junge Frau von einem der Tische weiter hinten an. Sie hatte langes, schwarzes Haar, zu einem strengen Zopf gebunden und sie wirkte unnatürlich dürr. Draco zwang sich weg zu schauen. Er hatte schon genug Unsinn am Hals und das Mädchen da hinten sah aus, wie der Inbegriff der verzogenen Reinblüterin.

Goldikova ließ sich ihm gegenüber nieder und trank einen Schluck.

„Bist du immer so still?" wollte sie wissen.

Er sah sie nachdenklich an. Kein Wunder, dass er still war, denn man wusste nie, wie sie auf seine Antworten reagieren würde und das war ihm alles zu anstrengend. „Manchmal."

„Du warst in Slytherin." bemühte sie sich um ein Gespräch.

„Ja, aber an dich kann ich mich nicht erinnern."

„Wäre auch komisch. Ich war in Hufflepuff."

„Trotzdem kann ich mich nicht an dich erinnern."

„Aber ich mich an dich." murmelte sie. Ihrem Blick nach zu Urteilen, waren das keine positiven Erinnerungen. Gut, Draco hatte sich selbst oft genug aufgeführt, wie der kleine Reinblutprinz, der er hatte sein wollen, aber sie machte eine Miene, als wären sie auf einer Beerdigung. So schlimm konnte er gar nicht gewesen sein.

Sie nahm noch einen Schluck und Draco schlug seine Zeitung zu. Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen von den hinteren Tischen, starrte ihn immer noch an.

„Weißt du wer die da hinten ist?" fragte er schließlich, als seine Neugierde siegte.

„Die ist Sekretärin des Zaubereiministers. Nun, eine davon, er hat wohl Hunderte und sie habe ich öfters dort gesehen. Sie starrt dich an, oder?"

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Ich hab es gesehen, als ich für meinen Kaffee angestanden habe."

Draco war erstaunt, wie viel Goldikova tatsächlich mitbekam, auch wenn sie oft einen abwesenden Eindruck machte.

„Und so was siehst du?" fragte er.

„Ja. Das muss man doch, wenn man in der magischen Strafverfolgung arbeiten will. Man braucht einen Blick für das Ganze. Dann ist es viel einfacher."

„Und was siehst du sonst?"

„Dass du eine ziemlich schlechte Nacht verbracht hast."

Draco verschluckte sich beinahe und begann zu husten. „Wie kommst du darauf?" fragte er argwöhnisch.

„Du hast Augenringe." Und dann begann sie zu lachen, nicht gemein und über ihn, sondern einfach so und das gefiel ihm. Es schien ihm, als hätte er nie einen Menschen fröhlicher Lachen gehört.

„Was ist?" fragte sie erstaunt.

Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass er sie angestarrt hatte. „Nichts, entschuldige."

Eigentlich hatte Draco mehr sagen wollen, doch er erstarrte, als sein Vater die Cafeteria betrat, gefolgt von zwei grobschlächtigen Männern, die Draco aus dem Kreis um Voldemort noch sehr genau im Gedächtnis hatte. Erstaunlich, wie viele Leute der magischen Strafverfolgung entkommen waren, dachte er düster und betete, dass sein Vater ihn bloß in Ruhe ließ.


	6. Advance VI

Doch wie immer in solchen Momenten, trat genau das Gegenteil ein, Lucius kam zu ihm hinüber, gefolgt von seinen Kumpanen, und musterte Goldikova feindselig, er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, seine Abneigung zu verbergen. Scheinbar war sein Vater grundsätzlich darüber im Bilde, wer Reinblütig war und wer nicht. Dass er sich überhaupt noch wagte, die Nase so hoch zu tragen, das war Draco wahrhaft ein Rätsel.

Sein Vater machte sich nicht die Mühe, ihn zu grüßen. „Draco, deine Mutter lässt fragen, ob du heute mit uns zu Abend essen wirst."

Eine typische Lucius Malfoy Frage: Deine Mutter lässt fragen ob... niemals schloss er sich selbst mit ein und Draco hasste es. Das war die Strafe dafür, dass er hier mit einer Schlammblüterin Kaffee trank, da war er sich sicher.

„Richte ihr aus, dass ich nach der Arbeit vorbei schauen werde." So. Das sollte doch wohl eine passende Antwort gewesen sein. Er brauchte ihn genau so wenig. Auch wenn das eine Lüge war. Im Gegenteil, die Anerkennung seines Vaters war ihm wichtig und auch wenn er es niemals zugegeben hätte, so hatte er immer darum gekämpft.

Lucius nickte mehr sich selbst zu und verschwand dann gefolgt von seinen Kollegen.

„Dein Vater?" fragte Goldikova vorsichtig.

„Ist kaum zu übersehen, oder?"

Sie lachte. „Stimmt. Er ist streng, oder?"

Draco nickte. „Streng ist gar kein Ausdruck, für das was mein Vater ist. Ich würde es fanatisch nennen."

„Ich kenne solche Männer. Sie wollen nur das Beste, aber irgendwie machen sie alles nur noch schlimmer."

Draco runzelte die Stirn. Goldikova traf ein bisschen zu oft, für seinen Geschmack, ins Schwarze.

..::~::..

Es dämmerte bereits, als Draco in der Auffahrt von Malfoy Manor apparierte und den langen Kiesweg hinunter trottete. Seiner Mutter zur Liebe war er hier, doch selbst dieses Gefühl war nicht mehr so rein wie vorher. Der Brief brannte immer noch in seinem Gedächtnis und er war sich mehr als sicher, dass seine Mutter eine Affaire gehabt hatte, oder zumindest eine hatte anfangen wollen. Und das passte nicht in das Bild, was er von seiner Mutter hatte. Seine Mutter war für ihn eine liebevolle Frau, die immer von einer gewissen Traurigkeit begleitet wurde, dennoch war sie, für ihn, ein herzensguter Mensch, egal was Andere von ihr dachten. Vielleicht war sie das aber auch nur, weil er nicht alle Seiten von ihr kannte. Und vielleicht war das sogar besser für ihn.

Die Pforte öffnete sich von alleine und Draco betrat den hell erleuchteten Flur.

„Hallo?" rief er in den Salon.

Die Stimme seiner Mutter lockte ihn in die Küche. Es war ungewohnt, dass seine Mutter am Herd stand. Seitdem er sich zurückerinnern konnte, hatte sie nie gekocht, das hatte der Hauself gemacht. Und wenn sie gekocht hatte, dann hatte er es nie mitbekommen.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es besonders gut ist. Ich koche so selten." sie lächelte schief. Sie hatte tiefe Augenringe und Draco tat es weh, sie so zu sehen.

„Was ist los?"

„Nichts, ich habe nur in letzter Zeit nicht gut geschlafen." antwortete sie ausweichend.

„So?" Der Ärger in ihm schwelte schon seit einer Weile und wie seine Mutter sich da weigerte, da brach er aus ihm heraus. „Denkt ihr, ich wäre dumm? Ich habe mitbekommen, dass euch jemand verfolgt. Das MICH jemand verfolgt. Was ist also los, dass du Nachts kein Auge zu tust und Vater permanent ein Auge auf mich hat. Komm gar nicht auf die Idee es ab zu streiten."

Seltsamerweise war ihr Lächeln nicht gewichen, es war nur eine Spur trauriger geworden. „Draco, es gibt ein paar Dinge in der Vergangenheit, die möchte ich nicht wieder ausgraben. Wenn man davon spricht, macht man sie lebendig."

„Wenn man nicht davon spricht, verschwinden sie dennoch nicht." entgegnete er. „Mutter, sag mir jetzt endlich, was hier vor sich geht, oder ich stehe auf und komme nicht mehr zurück."

Offenbar hatte diese Drohung Erfolg, denn Narzissa schluckte und stellte den Topf ziemlich ruppig auf den Tisch.

„Denkst du, dass das der richtige Ton für ein Gespräch mit deiner Mutter ist?" zischte sie.

„Vielleicht ist er das, wenn sie dann aufhört, mich anzulügen."

Narzissas Augen wurden groß, als sie ihn ansah und Draco spürte die Furcht, von der sie ergriffen war. „Gib gut auf dich acht, mein Sohn."

Bevor Draco antworten konnte, trat sein Vater in die Küche.

„Du hast früh Feierabend." sagte er kühl und nahm seinen Mantel ab.

„Es war nicht viel los." gab Draco zurück, doch jede Faser seines Körpers spannte sich. Sein Vater war in miserabler Stimmung, das merkte er sofort und er wusste genau, dass es nur eine Kleinigkeit benötigte, um ihn vollends explodieren zu lassen.

Lucius ließ sich ihm gegenüber nieder und beachtete Narzissa nicht weiter. Draco hatte sich oft gefragt, ob es jemals eine Zeit gegeben hatte, in der die Beiden anders miteinander umgegangen waren. Immerhin musste da ja irgendetwas sein, dass sie zusammenhielt und er war wohl auch nicht deswegen auf der Welt, weil sein Vater mit Vorliebe seine Mutter ignorierte.

„Draco, ich glaube ich kann mich gut daran erinnern, was ich über unpassende Verbindungen gesagt habe. Kannst du mir folgen?"

Natürlich konnte Draco. Er hatte sich natürlich denken können, dass sie Sache mit Goldikova noch ein Nachspiel hatte.

„Sie ist meine Arbeitskollegin." gab er kühl zurück.

„Dann beschränke dich in Zukunft auch auf die Arbeit."

Glaubte sein Vater ernsthaft, dass es noch in seiner Macht stand, mit wem sich Draco traf und mit wem nicht? Wenn er wollte, konnte er in seiner kleinen Wohnung wilde Orgien mit Muggelmädchen feiern, sein Vater würde es nicht einmal merken und selbst wenn, was sollte er dagegen tun?

..::~::..

Draco war dankbar, dass sich sein Vater nach dem Essen in den Salon verzog, denn das Essen war mehr als schweigsam gewesen und Draco hatte sich zum ersten Mal wirklich unwohl in Malfoy Manor gefühlt. Er verschwand unter dem Vorwand, frische Luft schnappen zu gehen und nahm die direkte Route durch den Park, die zu dem kleinen, entlegenen Friedhof führte.

Er schwenkte seinen Zauberstab und trug bald einen Kranz aus Sommerblumen in der Hand. Cassiopeia hatte lange auf ihre Blumen warten müssen und er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, auch wenn es absurd war. Wer auch immer sie war, sie konnte sich sicherlich nicht mehr darüber beklagen, dass Draco sie zu lange nicht besucht hatte.

Als er jedoch den Kreis aus Rosenbüschen betrat, fand er seine Mutter vor, die scheinbar auf ihn gewartet hatte.

„Es hat wohl nicht viel Sinn, dir zu sagen, dass du nicht herkommen sollst." sagte sie seufzend.

Erstaunlich, wie gut sie ihn durchschaute und das war Draco ein wenig unangenehm. Doch trotzdem war es ein warmes Gefühl, Jemandem nicht alles erklären zu müssen, weil der Andere auch ohne Worte bestens verstand.

Sie deutete auf die Blumen, die er versucht hatte, hinter seinem Rücken zu verstecken. „Nun gib sie ihr auch."

Draco ließ sich hinab sinken und platzierte die Blumen auf dem kühlen Stein. „Sag mir wer sie ist." versuchte er es ein letztes Mal.

Erstaunlicherweise ließ sie sich neben ihm vor dem Grab nieder und betrachtete den kalten Stein beinahe liebevoll. „Sie wäre deine ältere Schwester gewesen."

Das hatte Draco schon lange vermutet, doch die Gewissheit stimmte ihn traurig. Alle Kraft schien von ihm gewichen zu sein und auch wenn er sie nie gekannt hatte, fühlte er sich, als hätte er etwas ungemein wertvolles verloren. Wie viel schlimmer musste seine Mutter sich fühlen?

„War sie..." doch seine Stimme brach, als er in Narzissas Gesicht blickte. Nein, er wollte lieber nicht nachhaken, es bereitete ihr sichtlich große Schmerzen.

„Es tut mir Leid." murmelte er und stand auf. Ungefragt setzten sich in seinem Kopf die Puzzleteile zusammen. Frank, eine unbekannte Schwester...

Er half seiner Mutter hoch, die immer noch apathisch hinab schaute und die Inschrift des Grabes las, denn ihre Lippen bewegten sich, ohne dass ein Laut durch die Nacht drang. Draco kannte die Inschrift auswendig. _Saecula Phoenices nulla tulisse duos. _

„Lass uns nach drinnen gehen." sagte er leise und führte seine Mutter den überwucherten Weg bis zum Eingang des Friedhofs. Dort stand ein Mann.

Draco erstarrte und griff hastig nach seinem Zauberstab.

Der Mann im Schatten lachte. Es klang wie das Lachen eines Tieres, nicht wie das eines Menschen.

Narzissa neben ihm atmete schwer, auch sie hatte ihren Zauberstab gezückt, doch er las keine Angst in ihrem Blick. Doch er hatte keine Zeit, um sich zu fragen, warum das so war, denn der Unbekannte hielt etwas in der Hand.

Um sie herum wurde es Dunkel und Draco hörte, wie sich die Schritte des Mannes schnell entfernten.


	7. Advance VII

Sie hörten den Schrei eines zweiten Mannes und dann war die Dunkelheit fort. Rechts von Draco, in den Rosenbüschen knackten es, doch seine Mutter war blass geworden und trat, so schnell sie konnte, zurück.

„Wir müssen ins Haus." flüsterte sie angstvoll. Ihr ganzer Körper war angespannt und ihr Blick war beinahe panisch. Draco hatte sie so nie gesehen und er Begriff die Gefahr nicht, in der er schwebte. Was war nur los? Erst in London, jetzt hier? Wer war dieser Mann?

„Zur Türe." sagte Narzissa nun bestimmter und sie bewegte sich rückwärts auf den Ausgang des Friedhofs zu.

Draco hörte ein Knurren, wie das eines Tieres und dann hörte er das Krachen von Holz. Der Fremde versuchte offenbar seinen Weg durch das Heckenlabyrinth zu nehmen.

„Stupor!" schrie Draco und schoss seinen Zauber in die Büsche, doch das Krachen und Rascheln hielt an.

Narzissa vor ihm lief los, den Weg hinunter, der zur Auffahrt führte und er holte sie erst dort wieder ein.

„Verdammt, du kannst doch nicht einfach so abhauen." raunzte er sie an, doch seine Mutter schien ihn nicht zu hören. Ihre Augen waren glasig.

„Ins Haus." brabbelte sie und Draco war sich sicher, dass sie vollkommen übergeschnappt war. Auf dem Kies der Auffahrt hallten Schritte zu ihnen hinüber. Am Tor konnte er zwei Gestalten ausmachen, die in die Nacht verschwanden, als er seinen Zauberstab erneut hob. Wie hatten sie das sehen können? Er selbst konnte nur ihre vagen Silhouetten in der Dunkelheit ausmachen.

Narzissa hinter ihm riss die Pforte von Malfoy Manor auf und stürmte hinein. „Lucius!" schrie sie und Draco tat der Schrei in den Ohren weh. Nie hatte er seine Mutter so außer sich erlebt.

„Lucius!" schrie sie noch einmal und ihre Schritte hallten durch den Flur. Draco verschloss die Haustüre hinter sich und folgte seiner Mutter mit ein wenig Abstand, aber immer noch gezogenem Zauberstab.

Die Türe zum Salon stand offen und als Narzissa ihn betrat, stieß sie einen gellenden Schrei aus und stürzte nach vorne. Sein Vater lag zusammengesunken auf seinem Schreibtisch. Aus seinem Mund sickerte tief rotes Blut und seine Augen waren eigenartig leer.

Unfähig sich zu bewegen, starrte Draco auf dieses Bild, während sich seine Mutter angstvoll über seinen Vater beugte. Er hörte nicht, was sie da sprach, er sah nur wie die schlaffe, bleiche Hand seines Vaters vom Tisch sackte. Sein Arm war beinahe bis zum Ellenbogen aufgerissen worden. Wie ein Biss, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Endlich erwachte er aus seiner Starre und trat neben seine Mutter, die angstvoll nach Lucius Puls fühlte.

„Mach schnell!" fauchte sie ihn an. „Ein Heiler. Irgendwer. Hol Jemanden." Sie weinte nicht. Das fand er seltsam.

..::~::..

Die kühlen Gänge von St. Mungos waren Draco schon immer verhasst gewesen. Er wusste nicht, warum er sich hier so unwohl fühlte, doch er hatte sich schon als Kind geweigert, das Krankenhaus öfter zu betreten als notwendig. Es war tief in der Nacht und Draco saß immer noch an der Seite seiner Mutter hier und wartete auf Nachrichten.

Narzissa war nun endlich in tiefen Schlaf gefallen, doch Draco hatte das Gefühl, nie wieder schlafen zu können. Zu sehr pulsierte noch das Adrenalin in seinen Adern und zu viele Gedanken schossen ihm ungebeten durch den Kopf. Er konnte sich all das nicht vernünftig zusammenreimen und immer mehr Lücken taten sich auf, die er nicht füllen konnte.

Seine einfachste Theorie, war die, dass das Frank gewesen sein musste. Immer noch verfolgte ihn der Blick seiner Mutter. Wieso nur, hatte sie nicht geweint? Sie schien vollkommen erschöpft zu sein, doch lag das wirklich an der Tatsache, dass sie beinahe ihren Mann verloren hatte?

Endlich öffnete sich die Tür neben ihnen und einer der Heiler trat heraus. Seine Mutter schreckte auf und strich sich den Mantel glatt.

„Mrs Malfoy, ihrem Mann geht es den Umständen entsprechend gut. Doch er wird einige Tage auf unserer Intensivstation zubringen müssen, bevor wir ihn in ein normales Zimmer verlegen können. Die Wunden sind sehr tief und sie sind sehr speziell." er hüstelte verlegen.

Draco bemerkte, dass die Knöchel seiner Mutter weiß waren, vor lauter Anspannung.

„Wird er wieder?" fragte sie ängstlich.

Der Heiler nickte. „Ja, aber über die Langzeitschäden einer solchen Verletzung können wir aktuell nur Mutmaßen."

„Was ist denn nur mit ihm geschehen?" fragte sie hilflos.

„Ein Werwolf hat ihn angegriffen..." begann der Heiler.

Draco horchte auf. Ein Werwolf? In den letzten Tagen hatte er das Wort zu oft gehört. Und vor allem gesehen. Kein Zufall.

„Da waren Männer..." sagte Narzissa verwirrt.

„Die Verletzungen stammen nicht von der wölfischen Form des Werwolfs, sondern von seiner Menschlichen. Deswegen wird ihr Mann nicht die üblichen Schäden haben. Wir hatten bisher nur einen Patienten, der diese Symptome gezeigt hat und daher..."

„Davon will ich nichts hören." fauchte Narzissa ihn an. „Ich will nur wissen, ob es meinem Mann gut geht."

„Den Umständen entsprechend." antwortete der Heiler entrüstet. „Sie können jetzt zu ihm. Doch er schläft und wird vermutlich nicht so schnell wieder aufwachen."

„Danke." gab Narzissa zurück und schob sich hastig an dem Mann vorbei und betrat das Krankenzimmer.

Draco warf ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und beeilte sich, seine Mutter einzuholen.

Jetzt sah es tatsächlich so aus, als ob sein Vater nur schliefe. An seinem Arm befand sich ein dicker Verband, der eine gelbliche Farbe an einigen Stellen aufwies. Die Schulter war ebenfalls verbunden und die grässliche Wunde an seinem Hals war sorgsam verschlossen, doch ein wenig Blut war immer noch zu sehen.

Narzissa war neben ihm niedergesunken und hielt seine unverbundene Hand fest. Sie war noch blasser als eben auf dem Flur und ihre Lippen zitterten.

„Er wird wieder gesund werden." versuchte Draco seine Mutter zu beruhigen und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter, doch Narzissa schien ihn nicht gehört zu haben.

„Du brauchst Schlaf." murmelte er.

Sie nickte mit offenem Mund und sah ihn schließlich an.

„Wieso passiert das nur?" wimmerte sie.

„Ich weiß es nicht." antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß. Seine Mutter sah aus, als würde sie jeden Moment in Ohnmacht fallen. „Mutter, du brauchst wirklich Schlaf. Ich werde den Heiler fragen, ob du über Nacht hier bleiben kannst, in Ordnung?"

Seine Mutter antwortete schon wieder nicht. Ihre Gedanken schienen sich auf etwas völlig anderes zu konzentrieren und Draco kam nicht umhin zu denken, dass sie genau wusste, weswegen das alles geschah.

..::~::..

Die nächsten Tage schien Draco innerhalb eines Traumes zu verleben. Er hatte sich von der Arbeit abgemeldet (man hatte viel Verständnis für seine Lage gehabt) und verbrachte jeden Tag im St. Mungos. Nicht so sehr um seines Vaters Willen, mehr für seine Mutter. Denn die schien vollkommen ausgebrannt zu sein. Sie war schreckhaft, nervös und ängstlich, Züge, die er von seiner Mutter nicht kannte. Seine Mutter war eine kühle, berechnende, aber auch liebevolle Frau und es erschreckte ihn über alle Maßen, sie so zu sehen. Er hatte den Gedanken verworfen, dass seine Mutter nicht recht unglücklich über die Lage war. Tatsache war, dass sie kaum einen Schritt ohne ihren Mann tun konnte. Oder es nicht wollte, denn sie saß nur an seiner Seite, ob er schlief oder wach war und sprach kaum ein Wort.

Lucius selbst sprach ebenfalls nicht. Jedoch nicht, weil er nicht wollte, sondern weil er nicht konnte. Draco hatte sich das vom Heiler erklären lassen, der Kehlkopf war verletzt worden und es konnte einige Wochen dauern, bis sein Vater wieder sprechen konnte.

Das machte die ganze Geschichte noch schwieriger, denn Draco brannte darauf, zu erfahren, was tatsächlich in Malfoy Manor geschehen war. Man hatte ihn und seine Mutter gezielt abgelenkt, um Lucius... ja, zu töten, er musste das in Betracht ziehen, nur warum? Es gab eine Menge Leute, die dem Namen Malfoy nicht wohlgesinnt waren, doch das tatsächlich in diesen friedlichen Zeiten jemand so weit gehen würde, das wollte er nicht glauben. Außerdem hatte er keine Ahnung, wer seinen Vater so sehr hasste, dass er dazu bereit war, sein restliches Leben in Askaban zu verbringen.

Als er das St. Mungos Hospital an diesem Abend verließ, nahm er sich vor, noch in der Arbeit vorbei zu gehen, um Bescheid zu sagen, dass er wohl morgen wieder kommen würde. Er konnte seinen Vater auch nach der Arbeit besuchen und sein Leben musste weitergehen. Ja, seltsamerweise wollte er, dass es endlich weiterging mit ihm.

Öfter als sonst sah er über die Schulter zurück, immer auf der Hut, ob ihn jemand verfolgte. Ein beunruhigendes Gefühl, das ihn verfolgte. Ob das jemals wieder anders sein würde?

Er erreichte einen der Besuchereingänge und fühlte sich erst besser, als der Aufzug nach unten ratterte und er im Atrium aussteigen konnte. Schnellen Schrittes durchquerte er den riesigen Raum, der nur noch schwach erleuchtet war am Abend und drückte am anderen Ende der Halle die Knöpfe für die Aufzüge.

Sobald mein Vater seine Stimme zurück bekommt, sind sie mir Rede und Antwort schuldig, dachte er verbittert. Das Gitter wurde wie von Geisterhand aufgeschoben und dann befand er sich plötzlich in einer anderen Welt. Aus ihrem Büro drang Musik und laute Stimmen. Offenbar wurde dort gefeiert.

Ein wenig verwundert stieg er aus und warf einen Blick, durch die halb geöffnete Bürotüre.


	8. Advance VIII

Ein wenig verwundert stieg er aus und warf einen Blick, durch die halb geöffnete Bürotüre.

Einige Zauberer und Hexen tanzten zu ziemlich altmodischer Musik und sie trugen alberne Partyhüte. Mitten unter ihnen sah er auch Goldikova, auch sie trug einen grünen Partyhut und hatte ein Glas Bowle in der Hand. Als sie ihn da, konnte er ihr Lächeln beinahe greifen und sie kam zu ihm hinüber und öffnete die Türe ein Stück weiter.

„Komm rein." sagte sie lachend. „Du brauchst einen Hut."

Draco machte eine abwehrende Geste. „Nein, danke. Ich bin nicht in Feierlaune. Was wird hier überhaupt gefeiert?"

Sie lachte immer noch und nippte an ihrer Bowle. Ihre rosigen Wangen zeigten, dass sie schon ein wenig mehr getrunken haben musste. „Doris ist zurück und hat uns Bowle mitgebracht. Das wird gefeiert."

Draco fielen ein paar unschöne Ausdrücke für so eine dämliche Idee ein. Ob hier überhaupt mal jemand arbeitete? Er seufzte schließlich und verdrängte die Gedanken. Wenn er so dachte, war er kaum besser als sein Vater. Warum sollten Andere nicht ihren Spaß haben, während es ihm eben nicht so gut ging. Die Welt drehte sich nicht nur um ihn. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Vater hatte er diesen Grundsatz zumindest begriffen.

„Ich wollte eigentlich nur kurz Bescheid sagen, dass ich morgen wieder zur Arbeit komme."

„Ach, ja... die Sache mit deinem Vater." Goldikovas Blick wurde nachdenklich. „Das tut mir Leid, ich hörte von dem Unfall."

„Danke. Würdest du es Arty ausrichten?"

Sie nickte lebhaft. „Mache ich."

Draco wollte die Türe zuziehen, doch Goldikova stellte den Fuß in die Türe. „Du willst doch nicht wirklich schon gehen, oder?"

„Sieht so aus." gab er spitz zurück.

Sie griff ihn beim Arm. „Nichts da. Du brauchst einen Hut und ein Glas Bowle."

„Eher sterbe ich, bevor ich einen so blöden Hut anziehe." grollte er.

„Aber wenigstens ein Glas Bowle. Arty würde sich so freuen." Ihre Augen blitzen vergnügt.

Draco seufzte. „Meinetwegen. Ein Glas. Aber keinen Hut, hörst du?" rief er ihr nach, denn nach seinem halben Satz war sie schon in der Menge verschwunden. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass sie so anstrengend sein könnte und eigentlich wollte er nur nach Hause. Seine Gedanken tanzten in seinem Kopf Ringelrein und ein fieses Ziehen hatte sich in seiner Stirn breit gemacht.

„Hier." Sie hielt ihm ein Glas Bowle unter die Nase. Er hatte sie gar nicht kommen sehen.

„Danke." antwortete er und kippte das Glas in einem Zug herunter. Er knöpfte seinen Mantel zu und machte eine leichte Verbeugung vor Goldikova. „Also dann, einen schönen Abend noch."

Sie machte ein so verblüfftes Gesicht, dass er beinahe loslachen musste. Er hatte ihr doch gesagt, dass er nicht in Feierlaune war. Warum also hielt sie ihn hier fest?

„Hey!" rief sie und drückte die Türe zu. „So war das aber nicht gedacht." Ihr Blick war verwirrt.

Draco wandte sich zu ihr um. „Hör mal, ich bin wirklich heute Abend nicht gut gelaunt und deswegen gehe ich jetzt wieder. Ich wusste nicht, dass ihr heute Abend hier feiert, sonst hätte ich euch nicht gestört."

„Du störst doch gar nicht." sagte sie leise und mit großen Augen.

Darauf wollte Draco nicht mehr antworten. Es ging sie nichts an, wie er sich fühlte. Schließlich war sie nur seine Arbeitskollegin.

Sie schien nachzudenken. „Und wenn ich persönlich dich darum bitte zu bleiben?"

„Ich bezweifle, dass du das tun wirst, denn erst vor ein paar Wochen hast du mich noch zum Teufel geschickt."

Sie nahm einen großen Schluck Bowle und ihre Wangen wurden ein wenig röter. „Ich hab dir doch erklärt, warum..."

Draco öffnete erneut die Türe. „Viel Spaß noch."

„Bleib doch, bitte."

Draco seufzte wohl zum hundertsten Male an diesem Tag, sagte jedoch nichts.

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid, wie ich dich vorher behandelt habe." Das klang zumindest, als ob sie es ehrlich meinte. Außerdem war es nicht das erste Mal, dass sie sich für ihr Verhalten entschuldigte. Es war wohl an der Zeit, dass er sich ein wenig wohlwollender ihr gegenüber verhielt. Sie hatte ihm nichts Böses getan.

„Schön." sagte er schließlich. Und mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns fügte er hinzu: „Aber ich meine es ernst. Keinen Hut."

Sie lachte.

..::~::..

Mitternacht war längst vorbei, als Arty Binks das Büro schließlich abschloss und die kleine Gesellschaft das Atrium passierte. Draco ging schweigend neben Goldikova her. Seltsam. Er hatte den ganzen Abend nicht einmal an seine Eltern gedacht. Eigentlich hatte ihm dieser kleine Ausflug sogar gut getan, wenn er es ehrlich betrachtete, denn seine eigenen, trüben Gedanken waren ihm mittlerweile zuwider.

„Wohin musst du?" fragte er einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend, als die Meisten schon die Kamine bestiegen hatten.

„Silk Road. Das ist fünfzehn Minuten von hier mit dem Bus." antwortete sie träge. Sie hatte wohl doch recht viel getrunken.

„Kannst du nicht dahin apparieren?"

„Meinst du, dass ich das jetzt noch könnte? Ich würde meinen Kopf verlieren. Oder zumindest einen Arm." Sie kicherte albern.

„Soll ich dich hinbringen?"

Sie blieb stehen und sah ihn lange und prüfend an. Schließlich nickte sie, aber schob hinterher. „Draco, ich bin nicht so ein Mädchen. Ich nehme dich nicht mit nach oben auf einen _Kaffee_."

Draco sah sie verdutzt an. Darauf war er nun ganz sicher nicht aus gewesen. „Dann ist doch alles in Ordnung. Das hatte ich auch nicht vor."

„Oh." machte sie und wurde rot. „Dann ist es okay..."

Aber was war das dann in ihrem Blick? War sie beleidigt, weil er sie eben NICHT so sah?

Er hielt ihr das Aufzuggitter auf und die verzauberte Telefonzelle schoss nach oben. Er sah, dass Goldikova sich an den Haltestangen festhalten musste. Offenbar war sie betrunkener, als man es ihr auf den ersten Blick anmerken konnte. Ihr Gesicht war blass und er merkte, dass ihre Knie zitterten, als sie schließlich ausstieg.

„Diese furchtbaren Dinger." jammerte sie und warf der Telefonzelle einen bösen Blick zu, sodass Draco lachen musste. Er hatte jedenfalls noch nie ein Mädchen gesehen, dass eine Telefonzelle beschimpfte. Und sicherlich sahen nicht viele Mädchen dabei so hübsch aus... halt, stopp. Diese Gedanken mussten definitiv aufhören. Goldikova mochte hübsch sein, wie sie wollte, er traute ihr nicht so richtig über den Weg.

Sie griff nach seinem Arm und setzte schwankend ihren Weg mit ihm fort.

„Draco, was ist mit deinem Vater?" fragte sie plötzlich.

„Was soll mit ihm sein? Er hatte einen Unfall." antwortete Draco knapp und hoffte, dass sie nicht weiter fragte.

„Wird er wieder gesund werden?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich schätze ja..." Warum erzählte er ihr überhaupt davon? Das ging sie nichts an. Und er wollte auch nicht darüber reden, tatsächlich war ihm der Abend zu Schade, um den mit Mutmaßungen über seinen verqueren Vater zu verbringen.

„Dann ist es ja gut." sagte sie und nickte, als ob sie ihren Worten Nachdruck verleihen wollte.

Vielleicht wollte sie aber auch wirklich einfach nur nett sein. Ein Anflug von Reue traf Draco, schließlich waren ihre Eltern tot und ihre Großeltern auch, da war es vielleicht natürlicher, sich nach einem Unfall zu erkundigen. Das hatte wohl nichts mit Neugier zu tun. Zum ersten Mal dachte er sogar nicht über den mysteriösen Angreifer nach und blickte sich ebenso nicht ständig nach Verfolgern um. Sie schien das alles mit ihrer Präsenz auszulöschen.

Sie lief mit ihm durch die Straßen von London und Draco vergaß alles um sich herum. Sie sprach selten und wenn sie es tat dann war es wohltuend und warm. Später hatte er keine Ahnung mehr, worüber mit ihr gesprochen hatte, aber er hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass das wirklich wichtig war. Wichtig allein war das Gefühl, dass er in ihrer Nähe hatte.

„Ist es noch weit?" fragte er schließlich.

Sie nickte. „Ja, und wie!" Ihr Blick war todernst.

„Wirklich?"

„Nein." Goldikova kicherte in seine Jacke hinein.

„Du bist verrückt." sagte Draco tadelnd.

„Ich weiß. Übrigens, wir sind da." Sie zeigte auf einen düsteren Eingang, ein typischer, Londoner Wohntrakt, Hochhaus, gesichtslos. Wenn Draco da an seine wunderbare, ruhige Wohnung dachte. Nun, die hatte ihm sein Vater besorgt. Wie hätte wohl seine Wohnung ausgesehen, wenn sein Vater nicht gewesen wäre?

„Gefällt es dir?" fragte sie.

„Hübsch." zwang sich Draco zu sagen.

„Du bist ein miserabler Lügner." grinste sie. „Niemand findet das hier hübsch. Jedenfalls Niemand, den ich kenne."

„Da hast du wohl Recht." antwortete er ergeben. Die Frau war wirklich nicht blöd. Wenn er da an sein letztes Date dachte... Pansy hatte seine Ironie nicht verstanden und seine Heuchelei nicht durchschaut.

Goldikova kramte in ihrer Handtasche nach dem Schlüssel. „Irgendwo muss der doch sein." jammerte sie und durchwühlte die ganze Tasche, bis sie ihn schließlich triumphierend in den Händen hielt.

„Ein Glück. Sonst hätte ich heute Nacht bei dir Schlafen müssen."

„Ich hätte dich im Leben nicht mit rein genommen." antwortete Draco mit gespieltem Ernst und sie musterte ihn erst eine Weile prüfend, ob er das wohl ernst gemeint hatte. Darüber musste er lachen.

„Hättest du doch." Sie drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss herum und öffnete die Haustüre. „Vielen Dank für's Heimbringen, Draco. Das war ein netter Abend."

Draco blieb ein wenig unschlüssig auf dem kleinen, gepflasterten Weg stehen. Der Hinterhof war heruntergekommen und verschiedene Paletten dienten als Zäune, während auf der anderen Seite diverse Mülltonnen ihr Dasein fristeten, ohne dass sich die Bewohner wirklich Mühe gaben, ihren Müll zu sortieren.

Goldikova drehte sich zu ihm um und jetzt hatte ihr Lächeln etwas Beunruhigendes, als sie sagte: „Möchtest du nicht mit herein kommen?"


	9. Advance IX

Und da stand er nun und sie sagte genau die Worte, die er nicht hatte hören wollen. Alles an ihr war beunruhigend. Sie wusste eine Menge mehr Dinge, als sie vorgab zu wissen und sie verbarg eine Menge mehr Dinge, als er wissen wollte. Trotzdem, er hatte ein wenig getrunken, sie auch, was war so falsch, jetzt mit ihr hinauf zu gehen.

„Weißt du..." sagte er leise. „Ich halte das für keine gute Idee. Morgen früh bereust du die Einladung, da bin ich mir sicher."

Sie lachte ihr glockenhelles Lachen. „Nein, Draco, das werde ich nicht. Ich bin alt genug für solche Dinge. Und außerdem habe ich dich nur hereingebeten, nichts weiter."

Draco machte einen Schritt auf die Türe zu, er konnte sich einfach nicht gegen die mysteriöse Anziehungskraft wehren, die von Goldikova ausging. Schließlich trat er über die Schwelle und stand mit ihr im düsteren Flur.

„Zweiter Stock."

Er konnte ihr Lächeln förmlich spüren. Warum machte er sich überhaupt Gedanken darum? Er wurde nicht das erste Mal von einem Mädchen eingeladen und für Goldikova galt wohl das Gleiche. Warum also fühlte er sich in diesem Moment so unwohl?

Die Wohnung war klein und Dunkel, sogar nachdem Goldikva das Licht angeknippst hatte. Und sie war unordentlich, das Sofa, mit rotem Stoff überzogen, stand in der Mitte des kleinen Wohnzimmers, gegenüber ein halb ausgeräumtes Bücherregal und bunte Flickenteppiche zierten den Fußboden, die nicht zueinander passen wollten. Er konnte in die kleine Küche hinaus sehen und die andere Türe führte vermutlich zu ihrem Schlafzimmer, doch diese Türe war im Moment verschlossen.

„Ist nicht hübsch." sagte sie ein wenig beschämt. „Aber mir reicht das. Setz dich."

Draco nahm auf dem roten Sofa Platz und Goldikova verschwand in der Küche. Sein Blick fiel auf die verschiedenen Fotos an der Wand. Eines zeigte Goldikova, mit vielleicht zehn Jahren. Sie hatte die Hand einer älteren Frau ergriffen und streichelte ein Pony. Ein Anderes zeigte Goldikova im Kreise der Hufflepuffs, ein typisches Klassenfoto aus Hogwarts. Einige davon erkannte Draco sogar. Das dritte Foto zeigte eine junge Frau, die Goldikova sehr ähnlich sah. Das Haar war lang und lockig, ein wenig dunkler als bei Goldikova und ihre Augen waren braun und nicht grün. Doch die Lippen glichen sich sehr und auch die hohen Wangenknochen...

„Meine Mom."

Draco schrak zusammen, als Goldikova mit zwei Weingläsern aus der Küche kam.

„Meinst du wir brauchen noch mehr?" sagte er mit einem Blick auf die Gläser.

„Wein passt doch gut zum Abschluss einer Nacht." Sie ließ sich neben ihn sinken und goss den Wein ein.

Draco nahm schweigend einen Schluck und sah sich erneut in der Wohnung um. Bücher lagen auf dem Boden, Klamotten hingen über den Stühlen und lagen auf dem kleinen Schreibtisch, verschiedene Pergamente lagen unter dem Tisch und ein umgeworfenes Tintenglas hatte Flecken auf dem gelben Teppich hinterlassen. Es lag sogar immer noch an der Stelle, wo es vermutlich hinunter gefallen war.

„Du bist unordentlich." murmelte er.

„Es reicht doch, wenn ich auf der Arbeit ordentlich bin." Sie zog einen Schmollmund.

„Mh... da hast du wohl nicht unrecht."

Draco nahm noch einen Schluck vom Wein.

Goldikova ließ sich ein Stück zurück sinken, sodass ihre Schulter jetzt seine berührte, während Draco immer noch fieberhaft überlegte, ob er diese Chance tatsächlich ergreifen sollte. So wie er Goldikova zuletzt eingeschätzt hatte, klang das alles eher nach einer Falle. So wie er sie jedoch jetzt kennengelernt hatte, war ihr das vollkommen ernst. Überhaupt, hatte dieser Abend ihm wesentlich mehr Seiten an Goldikova gezeigt, als er vermutet hatte.

Sie war fröhlich. Sie tanzte gerne, auch wenn sie es überhaupt nicht konnte. Und ihre Haut war so weich. Jetzt, in diesem Moment brannte es ihm auf den Fingern, diese weiche Haut zu berühren, egal welche Bedenken er sonst bei ihr hatte.

Goldikova schien ebenfalls in Gedanken zu sein, sie starrte auf das Glas in ihren Händen und sprach nicht. Ihr Atem schien schneller zu gehen, als fühlte sie sich nicht wohl, oder aber als kämpfe sie mit sich selbst. Ihr fröhliches Gesicht wirkte angespannt.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er vorsichtig.

„Ja. Nein. Ach, vergiss es..."

Draco wusste selbst nicht so recht warum, aber er griff unter ihr Kinn und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen.

Goldikovas Augen blitzten. War sie zornig, obgleich dieser ziemlich groben Behandlung? Draco wusste selber nicht, warum es plötzlich so in ihm tobte, doch er lockerte seinen Griff nicht.

„Erzähl es mir." forderte er sie auf. Ein Befehl.

„Draco, du tust mir weh." sagte sie gepresst.

Draco atmete tief durch und zwang sich, loszulassen. Was war das, dass da Furchtbares in ihm schlummerte? Innerlich verfluchte er sich selber. Wie hatte er sich so ihr gegenüber benehmen können? Es war wohl das beste, wenn er einfach ging.

Schließlich tat Goldikova jedoch etwas Eigenartiges, sie stellte ihr Glas auf den Tisch, ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen und trat hinüber zu ihrer Schlafzimmertüre, sie sie einen Spalt breit öffnete.

Dann wurde ihr Blick plötzlich neckisch und ihre Stimme nahm einen geradezu verführerischen Klang an. „Ich steh auf diese Befehlsnummer."

Sie verschwand im Schlafzimmer und Draco blieb im Wohnzimmer zurück. Ein wenig ungläubig blickte er immer noch auf den Türrahmen. Hatte sie das jetzt wirklich gesagt? Er hatte sie nicht verschreckt? Sich selbst zumindest hatte er zutiefst verschreckt, denn diese Ader, die sich ihren Weg ins freie bahnte, die hatte er nun erkannt: Sie gehörte seinem Vater. Er kannte diesen Befehlston. Sein Vater sprach so mit seiner Mutter. Und auch oft mit ihm. Das durfte ihm nie wieder passieren.

Und schließlich, wie an der Schnur gezogen, folgte er Goldikova doch ins Schlafzimmer. Ihre Nachttischlampe schenkte nur spärliches Licht und Goldikova hatte sich auf ihrem Bett niedergelassen und sah in prüfend an.

„Ist das dein ernst?" hakte er nach. Er konnte sich das alles nicht wirklich vorstellen.

„Wonach sieht das aus, Mr. Malfoy?" sagte sie immer noch mit diesem lauernden Unterton.

„Nenn mich bloß nicht so." grollte er. „Mr. Malfoy ist mein Vater."

„Und trotzdem bist das auch du." Der Satz war verdammt zweideutig gewesen. Nicht das erste Mal hatte er das Gefühl, dass Goldikova ihn durchschaute wie ein offenes Buch.

Goldikova indessen, ließ sich auf ihrem Bett zurückfallen und beobachtete ihn unter ihren Augenlidern aufmerksam.

Dann ging alles plötzlich sehr schnell, er berührte Goldikovas zarte Haut und schließlich lag sie in seinen Armen und er küsste ihre roten, süßen Lippen.

Und am Ende war es doch so einfach, wie es das immer gewesen war, schließlich geschah genau das, was er und sie erwartet hatten und gewollt hatten.

..::~::..

Als Draco an diesem Morgen erwachte war es viel zu spät, um noch zur Arbeit zu gehen. Träge rieb er sich die Augen und sah auf seinen Nachtisch, um schließlich festzustellen, dass dort keine Uhr stand. Er war nicht zu Hause. Und in seinem Arm lag seine Arbeitskollegin, von der er immer noch nicht sicher war, ob er sie hassen oder lieben sollte.

Sie schlief noch. Ihr Atem ging regelmäßig und er fühlte, wie ihr Herz schlug. Das blonde Haar stand nach allen Richtungen ab und ihre Schminke hatte schwarze Schatten um ihre Augen hinterlassen.

Sie sah unendlich jünger aus, wenn sie so schlief, mehr wie ein kleines Mädchen. Ihr Körper war so zierlich und blass. Und immer noch ging etwas Beunruhigendes von ihr aus. Er wusste nie, was sie fühlte und wie sie empfand, doch andersrum schien sie das genau zu wissen. Vielleicht war das gar nicht so schlecht, wenn sie ihn verstand, denn er verstand sich selbst oft genug nicht.

Und doch, sie gab ihm ein gutes Gefühl, auch wenn sie ihn gleichzeitig beunruhigte. Vielleicht sollte er aufhören, jede ihrer Bewegungen zu beurteilen. Vielleicht tat sie es nicht einmal absichtlich.


	10. Advance X

Als Goldikova erwachte, breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ein Lächeln aus. „Oh." murmelte sie. „Habe ich so viel getrunken? Wo kommst du denn her." Doch das Zwinkern verriet ihren Scherz und Draco musste unwillkürlich lachen.

„Du bist verrückt, weißt du das?"

Goldikova sah auf die Uhr. „Bei Merlins Bart, so spät? Arty wird uns umbringen."

Draco hob beschwichtigend die Arme. „Ich bezweifle, dass er das tut. Wir entschuldigen uns Morgen und dann ist gut."

„Das mag vielleicht für dich gelten, aber mit mir wird er strenger sein." jammerte Goldikova.

„Dann werde eben ich ihm das erklären."

Zweifelnd sah sie ihn an, doch dann nickte sie schließlich. „Meinetwegen. Ich hoffe, dass du ihn besser um den Finger wickeln kannst, als ich es kann."

Schweigen. Goldikova sah ihn an. Draco räusperte sich. Und jetzt? Erwartete sie mehr? Oder gar nichts? Oder vielleicht wollte sie auch gar nichts mehr? Was für eine verwirrende Situation. In welche Richtung wollte er nun also steuern? Er konnte sagen, dass sie sich nicht mehr erhoffen sollte, denn mehr würde sie nicht von ihm kriegen. Oder aber auch das genaue Gegenteil... Draco wusste selbst nicht so recht, was er sich gerade in diesem Moment erhoffte.

„Was geht dir gerade durch den Kopf?" fragte sie leise. Das Lächeln war verschwunden, doch ihre Augen leuchteten.

So entschloss Draco sich für die Wahrheit, er hatte überhaupt nicht mehr die Energie zu lügen: „Wie verhält man sich nach so etwas?" Er machte eine etwas hilflose Geste.

Sie schien ehrlich darüber nachzudenken und setzte sich im Bett auf. „Ich weiß nicht. Wie hast du es denn sonst immer gemacht?"

Was für eine gemeine Gegenfrage. So hakten Mädels nach etwaigen Exfreundinnen oder Affairen nach und Goldikova war keine Ausnahme. Andersrum war sie nicht das Mädchen, dass ihm die Nummer mit: „Du bist meine Erste." abnehmen würde. Bei anderen Mädchen funktionierte so etwas außerordentlich gut.

Goldikova wedelte mit der Hand vor seinen Augen herum. „Halloho. Noch da?"

Er nahm die Hand und legte sie auf seine Wange. Ihre Haut war immer noch so weich wie gestern. „Natürlich."

Als sein Blick ihren traf, musste er lachen. Doch von diesem Augenblick veränderte sich tatsächlich Etwas zwischen ihnen.

..::~::..

Draco hastete durch die langen Flure des St. Mungos. Die Stimme seiner Mutter war eindringlich gewesen: „Komm sofort ins Hospital." Ging es seinem Vater schlechter? Ein erneuter Anschlag? Draco versuchte die Angst zu verdrängen, doch die Bilder der Verletzungen drängten sich ihm ungefragt immer und immer wieder auf. So viel Blut.

Schwer atmend betrat er das Zimmer seines Vaters, der sich seelenruhig einen neuen Verband am Hals anlegen lies. Verärgert schnaubte Draco. Deswegen hatte man ihn von der Arbeit abkommandiert (damit schon das vierte Mal in diesem Monat)?

„Weswegen sollte ich herkommen? Wo ist Mutter?" verlangte er zu wissen.

Lucius Stimme war nur ein Krächzen, doch tatsächlich war dies das erste Mal, dass er seit mehr als einem Monat die Stimme seines Vaters hörte.

„Deine Mutter kommt gleich." So viel Anstrengung für ein paar unwichtige Worte. Der Zorn stieg in ihm auf und er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, jedoch so, dass sein Vater die rüde Geste nicht sah.

Sein Vater indess schlug entnervt die helfende Hand des Heilers beiseite und setzte sich in seinem Bett auf, als wäre er in seinem Haus in Malfoy Manor und nicht im St. Mungos Hospital.

Die Tür schwang erneut auf und Narzissa Malfoy taumelte hinein. Sie war noch blasser als sonst und ihr Gesicht wirkte eingefallen und krank. Hatte sie den letzten Monat überhaupt geschlafen? Draco musste sich beherrschen, sie nicht beim Laufen zu stützen, so abgemagert und kränklich wirkte sie.

Lucius schickte den Heiler mit einem Wink vor die Türe, dann waren sie schließlich allein. Narzissa tastete nach der Hand ihres Mannes, doch Draco entging es nicht, dass sein Vater die Hand seiner Frau achtlos fort wischte und ihn zu sich heran winkte.

„Wer hat dir das angetan?" verlangte er zu wissen.

„Ein Werwolf." antwortete die heisere Stimme seines Vaters. Seine Miene blieb unbeweglich.

„Das wissen wir bereits." knurrte Draco. Sein Vater sollte sich endlich dieses Theater sparen. Er beinahe gestorben. Verstand er denn gar nichts?

„Vater, mich hat auch ein Werwolf angegriffen. Nur ein paar Tage bevor er über dich hergefallen ist. Ist das ein Zufall? Wer ist es? Greyback?"

Sein Vater neigte leicht den Kopf. War das ein Ja?

„Ich habe zwei gesehen." entgegnete Draco.

Sein Vater und seine Mutter tauschten einen seltsamen Blicke aus. Warum konnten sie nicht endlich davon ablassen? Was verbargen sie nur vor ihm. Schon wieder ein Berg von Fragen über Fragen.

„Wer war der Zweite?"

„Ein anderer Werwolf." antwortete seine Mutter leise.

„Und? Kennst du ihn?" Das war wie auf tiefem Sand laufen. Man kam kaum von der Stelle und man verausgabte sich. So fühlte es sich an.

„Nein." Das kam definitiv zu schnell. Und seine Mutter war schon immer eine miserable Lügnerin gewesen.

„Wisst ihr, es sollte mir eigentlich egal sein, was aus euch wird. Denn ihr Beide seid fürchterliche Lügner." schrie er sie nun endgültig an. Er wusste, dass es ihm nachher leid tun würde, doch jetzt platzte einfach alles aus ihm heraus.

„Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht. Um zwei Lügner! Ihr habt einander wirklich verdient. Beide seid ihr großartig im Heucheln und Vertuschen."

Seine Mutter wollte ihm beschwichtigend ihre Hand auf die Schulter legen, doch er wich zurück. „Lass das." fauchte er.

„Draco, du weißt nicht, wovon du sprichst." wisperte sie erschrocken.

„Ich kenne Fenrirs Helfer nicht. Doch ich weiß, dass er Rache sucht. Oder sie..." Die Stimme seines Vaters brach erneut.

„Und warum an dir?"

Doch sein Vater schüttelte den Kopf. „An uns." korrigierte er heiser.

„Aber warum?" Draco konnte sich einfach nicht mit den wenigen Informationen zufriedengeben, die sein Vater ihm da präsentierte.

„Rache. Neid. Voldemort. Wer weiß das schon?"

Draco bekam eine Gänsehaut. Er hatte noch nie gehört, dass seine Mutter diesen Namen aussprach und der Blick, mit dem sie ihn jetzt bedachte, der war fürchterlich. Ihre Augen waren starr vor Kälte und sie schien sich vor sich selbst zu ängstigen. „Draco, du solltest auf der Hut sein. Er wird wiederkommen. Oder sie Beide."

Ein Orakelspruch. Ob er sich bewahrheiten würde, das kümmerte Draco in diesem Moment herzlich wenig, er kehrte seinen Eltern den Rücken und verließ das St. Mungos Hospital. Nichts ahnend, dass er früher zurückkehren würde, als es ihm tatsächlich lieb war.

..::~::..

Draco folgte der langen Nebenstraße. Nur Heim. Seine Eltern waren das Letzte. Nein, sie waren Grausam. Warum verschwendete er nur seine Mühen und seine Ängste auf sie? Ach ja, richtig, weil sie seine Eltern waren. Das war natürlich ein Grund. Und scheinbar auch ein durchaus brauchbarer Grund für seine Eltern, um ihren Sohn anzulügen. Das war für seine Eltern etwas vollkommen legitimes und offenbar absolut richtig.

Er beschleunigte seine Schritte und passierte einige Muggelgeschäfte, die auf der linken Straßenseite lagen. Eigentlich hätte er auch apparieren können, doch Draco tat das Laufen gut, so hatte er ein wenig Zeit sich selbst abzukühlen. Mittlerweile hatte er gelernt, dass er in seiner Hitzigkeit dazu neigte, immer das Falsche zu tun. Er musste wenigstens einmal einen kühlen Kopf behalten. Nicht noch einmal würde er nachgeben. Seine Eltern würden damit rechnen, dass er sie erneut löchern würde. Das würde er nicht noch einmal tun.

Als er die Haustüre erreichte, atmete er tief durch und schob dann schließlich den Schlüssel ins Schloss. Und als er die Türschwelle überschritt, da waren die düsteren Gedanken wie weggewischt. Seine kleine Wohnung lag da, wie er sie verlassen hatte. Und das war gerade das Wunderbare. Goldikova war auch noch da.

Sie war in seinem Sessel zusammen gesunken, ihr Kopf war nach hinten gesackt und sie schlief. Sie war später als er aus dem Büro gekommen, doch immer öfter war sie nun statt nach Hause, zu ihm zurückgekehrt. So mysteriös sie manchmal war, so gut tat sie Draco. Selbst wenn sie nur dalag und vor sich hin schnarchte, das reichte ihm vollkommen. Allein das Gefühl, dass sie verbreitete, wenn sie im selben Raum mit ihm war, machte Draco, so abgedroschen das klang, glücklich.

Er wusste selbst nicht recht, wie es angefangen hatte, doch nun war er mitten drin und es gefiel ihm, so wie es war.

Goldikova schrak hoch und sah sich verwirrt um. „Tut mir leid. Ich war so müde und..." Die blonden Locken waren platt gedrückt und sie sah immer noch schläfrig aus.

Draco lachte leise. „Schon okay."

„Ist mit deinem Vater alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie hastig.

„Ja." Er hatte sich nicht dazu durchringen können, ihr die endgültige Geschichte zu erzählen. Zu untrennbar war der Tod ihrer Familie damit verbunden und er wollte das nicht erneut aufleben lassen. Vielleicht war er manchmal wirklich nicht besser als sein Vater, dachte er beschämt bei sich.


	11. Follow

Als Draco an einem kühlen Novemberabend in der Cafeteria saß, ahnte er noch gar nicht, wie schlecht seine Nacht werden würde. Er hatte Nachtschicht, etwas, das jeder Lehrling ab und an zu absolvieren hatte, denn sein Büro war 24 Stunden besetzt. Es gab immer einige Dinge zu schlichten, oder in Ordnung zu bringen. Im Endeffekt bewachte er jedoch nur den Kamin, in dem die Notrufe eingingen, er selbst durfte nur mit einem erfahrenen Mitarbeiter im Außendienst ausrücken. Und den musste er eh bei einem Notfall aus dem Bett klingeln.

Es war ungewöhnlich still Abends in der Cafeteria, nur wenige Zauberer waren noch zu sehen. Immerhin war es sowieso für die meisten Abteilungen schon längst Feierabend und es war Samstag. Am Wochenende waren die Abteilungen, die überhaupt besetzt waren, lediglich mit ein oder zwei Mitarbeitern bestückt. Alles war lascher geworden, seitdem der dunkle Lord fort war. Eigentlich ein guter Grund.

Draco nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Kaffeetasse und betrachtete das kitschige Deckengemälde: Ein sich permanent verändernder Mondkalender, angepasst an den tatsächlichen Zyklus des Mondes. Nur hatte dieser Mond hier ein fröhliches Gesicht oder bei abnehmendem Mond ein trauriges. Jetzt gerade strahlte der Mond über seine dicken, rosigen Backen: Vollmond. Nahm er ab oder gab es gar eine Mondfinsternis, dann weinte er sogar. Gemalt war er im Stil der üblichen kitschigen Muggelzeichnungen, wie man sie bei alten Damen im Wohnzimmer fand. Goldikova nannte ihn Grinsebacke. „Lass uns zur Grinsebacke gehen." sagte sie, wenn sie in die Cafeteria wollte.

„Ist hier noch frei?" sagte eine tiefe Stimme.

Draco schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch. Das Mädchen kannte er vom Sehen. Schwarze, glatte Haare, adrette Kleidung, glattes, ausdrucksloses Gesicht.

„Ja." entgegnete er unfreundlicher als er wollte. Trotzdem war er misstrauisch. Immerhin waren alle anderen Tische frei, sie musste irgendetwas konkretes mit ihm im Sinn haben.

„Du bist Draco Malfoy, oder?" Sie wickelte eine ihrer schweren, schwarzen Strähnen um einen Finger. Eine nervöse Geste? Eigentlich nicht. Ihr Auftritt kam ihm geprobt vor.

„Ja." entgegnete er und fügte schließlich hinzu. „Und du bist?" Er sah keine Notwendigkeit für ein Sie.

„Astoria Greengrass." antwortete sie gekünstelt und nippte an ihrem Tee. „Ich arbeite im Sekretariat des Zaubereiministers."

Draco nickte, doch er hatte weder ein Interesse daran, das Gespräch weiterzuführen, noch sie zu ermuntern, es selbst zu tun. Astoria war der Inbegriff der Reinblütergöre.

Schließlich sagte er, natürlich nur aus Höflichkeit: „Was machst du denn so spät hier?"

„Überstunden." Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Die Auszubildenden müssen Freitags immer so lange bleiben. Die liegengebliebene Arbeit nachholen. Solchen Blödsinn halt."

Draco wollte gerade etwas erwidern, doch eine Hexe mit wallendem Blondhaar erschien in der Türe und rief nach Astoria.

„Ich komme schon, Penelope." rief Astoria ihr zu und stand auf. Dann wandte sie sich Draco zu. „Entschuldige, meine Cheffin.

Draco sah hinüber zu dem anderen Mädchen. Irgendwoher kannte er auch sie. Hogwarts. Vielleicht hätte er sich einmal mehr um die Namen seiner Klassenkameraden bemühen sollen.

„Hat mich gefreut, Draco Malfoy." Das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen war so falsch, wie die Darstellung des Mondes auf dem Deckenemblem.

„Mich auch." log er und wandte sich seiner Tasse zu. Astorias Absätze klapperten auf dem polierten Marmor und bald war sie verschwunden. Draco wollte gar nicht genau wissen, was sie tatsächlich von ihm wollte. Vermutlich ein Date. Er schien solche Mädchen geradezu magisch anzuziehen. Oder war es sein Name? Er wollte gar nicht wissen, um wie viel Wahrscheinlicher diese Tatsache war.

..::~::..

Als Dracos Dienst nach einer Ewigkeit vorbei war, war er sehr erleichtert, den Heimweg antreten zu können. Wie erwartet, hatte ihn kein Notfall ereilt und er hatte eigentlich nur gegen seine Müdigkeit kämpfen müssen, was ihm freilich nicht so gut gelungen war, denn die letzte halbe Stunde seiner Schicht hatte er geschlafen. Aber wer wollte ihm das schon nachweisen? Es war ja sowieso niemand da. Er beneidete Goldikova ein wenig, sie musste die Nachtwache nicht mehr übernehmen, auch wenn sie durch die Zwischenprüfung gerasselt war, denn sie hatte schon in ihrem ersten Jahr oft genug den Notdienst übernommen. Doch es war Pflicht, dass jeder Lehrling eine gewisse Anzahl an Nachtschichten absolvieren musste und so war er nun dran. Zumindest war das fair.

Er apparierte in einer Seitenstraße, von der er wusste, das sie Nachts nur selten begangen wurde, denn einige sehr große Hunde hielten hier auf den Hinterhöfen ihrer Besitzer Wache. Die selbe Gasse, in der er Fenrir und seinem Kumpan erneut begegnet war. All das schien schon Lichtjahre her zu sein. Mittlerweile fröstelte es ihn nicht einmal mehr, wenn die Hunde in der engen Gasse jaulten. Vielleicht nahmen Fenrir und sein widerwärtiger Freund an, dass ihr Attentat auf Lucius erfolgreich gewesen war und hatten sich aus dem Staub gemacht.

Tatsächlich hatte sein Vater außer einer dünnen, weißen Narbe keinen Schaden davon getragen. Zumindest keinen konkret ersichtlichen, denn der Oberheiler hatte seine Mutter und ihn davor gewarnt, dass Lucius ein paar wölfische Züge zurückbehalten haben könnte, man wüsste noch nicht genügend über die Langzeitschäden solcher Verletzungen.

Draco konnte seinen Atem sehen, so kalt war es mittlerweile. Trotzdem, auch wenn er die Wölfe verdrängt hatte, konnte er nicht leugnen, dass er froh war, als er den Schlüssel ins Schloss steckte und den warmen Flur des Wohnhauses betrat. Draco war zwar nicht feige, aber auch nicht Lebensmüde. Immerhin verdankte er seinem Verstand, dass er überhaupt noch am Leben war.

Mit ähnlich düsteren Gedanken trabte er die Treppenstufen hinauf. Hoffentlich hatte Goldikova noch etwas zu essen gemacht. Ab und zu überraschte sie ihm mit solchen Dingen, wenn sie eher zu Hause war als er. Auch wenn es ja offiziell nicht einmal ihre Wohnung war, so war sie doch sehr oft hier. Draco hatte ihr den Zweitschlüssel ohne zu zögern übergeben. Warum auch nicht? Sie war immerhin ein... nun ja sie war nicht wunderschön, sie war nicht auffallend, aber in jeder Beziehung für Draco absolut perfekt. Gerade deswegen, weil sie es nicht war. Er war erstaunt, über ihre Vielseitigkeit und dabei gleichzeitige Einfachheit. Goldikova wusste, wie sie ihn überraschen konnte. Sie war sanft und zugleich hart wie ein Stein und absolut unnachgiebig, wenn etwas nicht nach ihrem Kopf ging.

Seine Wohnung lag im Dunkeln. Vielleicht hatte sie sich schlafen gelegt? Sie war zumindest zu Hause gewesen, als er zur Arbeit gegangen war.

Draco knippste die Lichter im Flur an und lugte schließlich ins Schlafzimmer. Keine Goldikova. Das Bett lag ordentlich gemacht da. Auch im Wohnzimmer war sie nicht. War sie nach Hause gegangen? In der Küche fand er nur einen kleinen Topf auf dem kalten Herd, in dem sich Milchreis befand. Offenbar hatte sie gekocht, denn sein Duft erfüllte die Küche.

Unwillkürlich musste Draco an Fenrir denken, verwarf den Gedanken jedoch augenblicklich wieder. Niemand wusste, dass er und sie miteinander... nun... was eigentlich? Die Beiden sprachen nie über Liebe.

Erleichtert sah er, dass an seinen Kühlschrank ein Zettel gepinnt war. Darauf stand:

..::~::..

„_Erhol dich gut von deiner Nachtschicht. Ich musste kurz nach Hause, ich komme nach der Arbeit wieder mit zu Dir..._

_Goldie."_

..::~::..

Er war tatsächlich erleichtert. Draco war kein eifersüchtiger Mensch und er war sich vollkommen sicher, dass Goldikova keinen Grund zum Lügen hatte. Lediglich die Tatsache, dass sie nicht da war, gab ihm einen feinen Stich im Herzen.

Aus den Ritzen an der Haustür drang Licht herein und Draco hörte Stimmen auf dem Flur. Vermutlich die alte Mrs. Dirkes von Unten, die mit der Nachbarin von gegenüber quatschte. Musste sie das immer auf dem Flur tun? Das hallte furchtbar und Draco verstand beinahe jedes Wort, wenn er in der Küche stand.

Es krachte. Jemand schrie und dann hörte er Schritte. Nicht die eines Menschen. Er hörte das Kratzen von Krallen auf dem blanken Fliesen des Hausflurs.

Hastig verschloss Draco die Haustüre. Mit klopfendem Herzen lehnte er sich dagegen. Sein Zauberstab bereit. Noch einmal hörte er Schreie. Ein wildes Tier knurrte.

Dann barst ein Teil der Türe. Splitter flogen an seinem Kopf vorbei und durch die Öffnung drang der widerwärtige Atem der Kreatur.

„Stupor." schrie er und jagte seinen Fluch direkt durch den Spalt. Das er getroffen hatte, entnahm er dem verärgerten Knurren. Doch da war noch eine zweite Kreatur, sie waren tatsächlich alle Beide gekommen. Greyback und sein verdammter Freund. Draco hörte das Jaulen des zweiten Tieres. Natürlich, warum hatte er darauf nicht geachtet? Der grinsende Mond hatte ihm höhnisch ins Gesicht gelacht: Vollmond du Trottel!

Er hörte das Scharren erneut und am Schlitz unter der Tür konnte Draco die massiven Krallen erkennen, die versuchten, die leichte Holztüre aufzubiegen. Ein Wunder, dass sie überhaupt noch hielt.

Der zweite Fluch traf ebenfalls und eine der Kreaturen zog sich schrill jaulend zurück, während die andere, vor Wut rasend aufschrie. Die Türe erzitterte unter dem Gewicht des Werwolfs, doch sie hielt.

„Reparo." flüsterte Draco, der gesehen hatte, dass sich eines der Scharniere löste.

Ein zweiter Aufprall. Der Boden schien zu beben. Draco war sich sicher, dass die Türe keinen erneuten Ansturm aushalten würde, doch dann wurden die Stimmen aus dem Treppenhaus wieder lauter und ein erneuter Ansturm blieb aus. Stattdessen hörte er das Kratzen erneut. Einer der Werwölfe stieß einen gellenden Schrei aus.

Männer auf dem Flur schrien, offenbar Zauberer, denn Draco hörte einige Flüche. Etwas Splitterte und Draco wusste genau, was es war: Das große Fenster auf der Rückseite des Flures. Eine der Bestien war gesprungen. Offenbar wollten sie um jeden Preis vermeiden, von den Männern gefangen genommen zu werden.

Sie Männer schrien wild durcheinander, er hörte, wie sich einige entfernten, ganz als ob sie hofften, den Wolf noch einholen zu können, doch Draco war sich sicher, dass Beide schon über alle Berge waren.

Jemand klopfte an seine Türe und dann sprach plötzlich eine schrecklich bekannte Stimme: „Im Namen des Zaubereiministeriums, öffnen Sie die Tür!"


	12. Follow II

Draco starrte durch die gesplitterte Türe nach draußen. Der hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Harry Potter, der Neuling der Aurorenschule, das Wunderkind und der Liebling der Zaubereigemeinschaft.

Ächzend öffnete er die grausam verbogene Türe und trat seinem Erzrivalen entgegen.

„'Nabend Potter." Er spuckte die Worte förmlich aus.

Der angesprochene reagierte wie erwartet. Er wich einen Schritt zurück und auf seinem Gesicht breitete sich Bestürzung aus.

„Du?" fragte er ungläubig.

„Was machst du hier?" sprach sein Erzrivale.

„Ich wohne hier, wonach sieht es wohl sonst aus?" entgegnete er spöttisch. Er konnte sich nicht helfen, die Rivalität mit Harry war nach wie vor da, er konnte gar nicht anders, als den ehemaligen Gryffindor zu verachten. Warum, wusste er selbst nicht. Vielleicht, weil sie sich immer gehasst hatten? Eigentlich stimmte das nicht einmal. Wirklich Zorn auf Harry verspürte er erst, seitdem Harry dafür gesorgt hatte, dass sein Vater nach Askaban kam. Und selbst das war wohl kaum Harrys wirkliche Schuld, auch wenn es wohl einen Triumph für Potter darstellen musste. Im Endeffekt war sein Vater seinen Aufenthalt in Askaban selber Schuld.

„Was ist hier passiert?" fragte Harry schließlich.

„Ich weiß nicht." antwortete Draco betont langsam. Wenn er sich das richtig besah, wusste er es selber nicht so richtig. Eigentlich war er nur von der Nachtschicht nach Hause gekommen. Dann hatten zwei Werwölfe im Flur randaliert. Das gab er auch so zu Protokoll, auch vor den herbeigeeilten Auroren, die scheinbar die Verfolgung aufgegeben hatten.

„Mr. Malfoy, wir werden den Fall im Auge behalten, dies ist nicht der erste Vorfall in diese Richtung und dann auch noch erneut in ihrer Familie..." Der ältere Zauberer schien offensichtlich nach Worten zu suchen, fand aber scheinbar keine.

„Wir melden uns." nuschelte er schließlich und gab Harry einen Schubs, was Draco mit einem Grinsen quittierte. Er hörte, wie der ältere Beamte anfing zu schimpfen. Offenbar hatte sein Lehrling noch einiges zu lernen.

..::~::..

Erst am nächsten Morgen konnte Draco wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen. So saß er nun an seinem einzigen, freien Tag in seiner Küche, hatte sich immer noch nicht dazu durchgerungen, seine Wohnungstüre zu reparieren, obwohl es ein leichtes für ihn gewesen wäre.

Er trug immer noch die Klamotten vom Vortag, denn er war am Ende einfach in sein Bett getaumelt und in einen traumlosen Schlaf gesunken. Zuviel, über das er sich nun Gedanken machen musste.

Da waren zunächst einmal seine Eltern, die vollkommen zugeknöpft waren, was diese Geschichte, in die er irgendwie hinein geraten war, betraf. Dann war da Greyback, der mit seinem Kumpan offenbar gezielt Jagd auf die Familie Malfoy machte. Und die unerfreulichste Erkenntnis war die, dass Goldikova verschwand, wenn so etwas geschah. Es musste ein ziemlicher Zufall sein, und Draco glaubte nicht an Zufälle. Dennoch verwarf er den Gedanken jedes mal aufs Neue, zu abstrus schien es ihm, dass Goldikova auch nur irgendwie in diese Sache verwickelt war. Irgendwo fehlte ihm immer noch das passende Puzzlestück. Sie war nur nach Hause gegangen, erinnerte er sich dann immer wieder. Goldikova war zu so Etwas gar nicht fähig, sie hatte Mitleid mit Spinnen und streichelte jedes Tier auf der Straße.

Und dann war da noch die Wunde. Gestern Abend hatte er sie gar nicht bemerkt, er konnte sich auch nicht direkt erinnern, wie das geschehen war, doch in seiner Hand hatte heute Morgen ein langer Splitter gesteckt. Bestimmt fünf Zentimeter war er lang gewesen und die Wunde hatte stark geblutet. Das war nicht das Beunruhigende, er war ein Zauberer und sein Lebensweg quasi mit Verletzungen der abstrusesten Art bisher verlaufen, doch die Wunde schloss sich nicht richtig. Immer wieder öffnete sie sich, egal, ob er sie mit Diptam Essenz bestrich oder auf Muggelart einen Verband darum legte. Sie brannte. Sie brannte höllisch.

„Was zum...?" hörte er Goldikovas Stimme aus dem Flur. „Draco?" Sie hörte sich ängstlich an. Die Türe krachte ins Schloss und dann stand sie in der Küchentüre. „Ich hatte schon Angst, dass..." sie sprach nicht weiter, sondern fiel ihm um den Hals. „Im Ministerium haben sie von nichts anderem mehr gesprochen..."

Auch wenn sie versuchte, die Tränen zurückzuhalten, gelang ihr das nicht wirklich.

„Schon gut." beschwichtigte er sie und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Es ist nichts passiert."

Ihre Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Sie hatte den Verband gesehen. Draco zog hastig die Hand zurück und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken.

„Das habe ich gesehen." sagte sie streng.

Er kam sich ein wenig blöd vor, als er ihr schließlich die Hand reichte. Sie griff danach und zog den Verband zur Seite. „Woher hast du das?" zischte sie.

„Ich weiß es nicht, das muss von gestern sein. Die Splitter sind überall herum geflogen, als die Biester die Türe zerschlagen haben."

„Hast du Diptam darauf geschmiert?"

„Natürlich."

„Und es ist nicht besser geworden?"

„Sieht es so aus?" Langsam verfärbte sich die Haut um die Wunde und nahm einen grünlichen Schimmer an.

„Das ist kein normaler Splitter." sagte sie langsam und strich behutsam über die Wunde, trotzdem zuckte Draco zusammen. Die Ränder des Schnittes platzten wieder auf und erneut begann es zu bluten. Sein ganzer Handrücken war mittlerweile verfärbt.

„Ist der Splitter raus?" wollte Goldikova wissen.

„Ich denke ja."

„Himmel, du denkst? Draco das hier ist doch wohl offensichtlich gefährlich. Hör auf den Sturkopf zu spielen. Wir müssen ins St. Mungos."

Draco sprang auf. Er hasste das Hospital und das wusste sie ganz genau. Er hasste generell Arztbesuche, auch wenn er dafür keine Erklärung hatte.

„Du gehst mit mir ins St. Mungos." zischte sie. „Ich lasse nicht zu, dass..." ihre Stimme brach. Dann waren die Tränen wieder da. Ein wenig hilflos tätschelte Draco ihr die Schulter. Weinende Frauen waren unberechenbar, so sagte er vorsorglich gar nichts.

..::~::..

Fünf Stunden später saß Draco auf dem Flur vor einem der Behandlungsräume und wartete darauf, dass der Heiler mit den in Brennnesselsaft getränkten Leinen erschien, die die Heilung seiner Wunde unterstützen sollten. Goldikova war in der Zwischenzeit nicht von seiner Seite gewichen. Auch jetzt saß sie stumm neben ihm und hielt seine gesunde Hand. Ihr Gesicht war blass und müde, immerhin war sie schon seit fünf Uhr morgens im Büro. Doch all das beruhigte Draco ungemein, denn das hieß im Umkehrschluss nichts anderes, als dass sie sich um ihn sorgte. Mehr, als er es jemals für Möglich gehalten hatte und das tat ihm gut.

Schließlich erschien der Heiler mit großen, grauen Tüchern. Eine Schwester winkte ihn ins Behandlungszimmer. Seine Hand wirkte mittlerweile wie betäubt und er hatte keine Ahnung, ob das ein gutes, oder schlechtes Zeichen ist.

Goldikova war draußen geblieben und als die Schwester die Türe schloss, fühlte er sich beinahe ein wenig verloren.

„Mr. Malfoy." meinte der Heiler seufzend. „Ihre Wunde ist der ihres Vaters nicht unähnlich. Doch ist sie auch gleichzeitig vollkommen anders. Das was Sie für einen Splitter gehalten haben, ist das Stück einer Werwolfkralle. Nur ein kleines Stück und wir konnten es jetzt entfernen. Aber diese Wunde wird auf herkömmliche Weise heilen müssen und es wird eine Narbe zurückbleiben. Welche Spätfolgen die Wunde haben wird, können wir Ihnen, wie auch im Fall Ihres Vaters nicht sagen."

Dafür, dass er ein Heiler war, wusste er eine ganze Menge nicht, dachte Draco bei sich. „Womit habe ich also zu rechnen?"

„Vermutlich mit gar nichts. Dennoch sollten Sie auf die Signale Ihres Körpers achtgeben und nichts überstürzen. Der Brennnesselaufguss muss alle zwei Tage erneuert werden. Alle nötigen Dinge dazu erhalten Sie in der Apotheke."

Draco nickte nur, als der Heiler ihm die wichtigsten Dinge aufschrieb, die in den Aufguss auf jeden Fall gehörten.

Als er, nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es ihm schien, entlassen wurde, fühlte er sich wie neu geboren. Seine Abneigung gegen Heiler, Ärzte und Krankenhäuser mochte albern sein, doch er konnte sie einfach nicht abschütteln.

Eigentlich erwartete er, auf dem Flur Goldikova wiederzusehen, doch sie war fort. Ein wenig verwundert sah er nach beiden Seiten, konnte sie aber nirgends ausmachen, so folgte er dem Flur hinab und betrat den hinteren Teil des St. Mungos.

Er hörte Stimmen, darunter auch Goldikovas Stimme. Sie unterhielt sich mit Jemandem. Erleichtert schritt er den Gang entlang und als er um die Biegung kam, sah er, dass Goldikova sich mit einem groß gewachsenen, jungen Mann unterhielt. Draco kannte ihn sogar: Neville Longbottom.

„Das ging aber schnell." rief sie verblüfft, als sie Draco sah.

Er zuckte vage die Schultern. Was hatte sie denn erwartet? Er und Neville musterten sich kurz, dann beschloss Draco jedoch, sich nicht noch einmal so bescheuert wie vor Harry Potter aufzuführen, und gab dem ehemaligen Klassenclown der Gryffindors die Hand.

Neville jedenfalls schien mit einem Blick erfasst zu haben, was sich zwischen Draco und Goldikova abspielte, denn er hob eine Augenbraue und sah Goldikova mit einem seltsamen Blick an, den Draco nicht zu deuten wusste.

„Ihr kennt euch?" fragte er.

„Ich habe in Kräuterkunde öfters neben Neville gesessen." erklärte sie.

„Und sie hat abgeschrieben." sagte Neville lachend.

Eigenartig, wie sehr sich ein Mensch verändert konnte, dachte Draco bei sich. Wie oft hatte er Neville aufgezogen? Er hatte ziemlich auf dem dicklichen Gryffindor herum getrampelt. Doch er hatte auch erlebt, was für ein Kämpfer hinter dieser Hülle steckte. Sein letztes Schuljahr war ihm noch lebhaft in Erinnerung. Und es war verdammt unangenehm auf Neville zu treffen. Eigentlich war es generell mehr als unangenehm, seine alten Klassenkameraden zu treffen. Diese Woche hatte er eindeutig zu viele ehemalige Hogwartsschüler getroffen, die er nicht mehr hatte treffen wollen.

„Was machst du denn überhaupt hier?" erkundigte sich Goldikova gerade bei Neville.


	13. Follow III

Draco wusste, was mit Nevilles Eltern geschehen war. Trotzdem schmerzte es ihn, daran erinnert zu werden. Vor langer Zeit hatte seine Mutter es ihm einmal erzählt. Draco konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie das für Neville sein musste, vielleicht weil er es generell vermied zu ergründen, was andere Leute dachten. Solche Dinge brachten ihn regelrecht um den Verstand.

„Oh." machte Goldikova. Offensichtlich erinnerte sie sich gerade daran, was man sich in ihrem Hogwartsjahrgang erzählt hatte. Während ihrem letzten Schuljahr hatte es die verrücktesten Geschichten über Neville gegeben und das war eine, die der Wahrheit entsprach. Goldikova jedenfalls schien nicht zu wissen, wie sie darauf reagieren sollte. Ein wenig hilflos sagte sie dann: „Sag ihnen von mir gute Besserung."

Neville lächelte jedoch und nickte. „Mache ich."

Er ließ sie auf dem Gang stehen und verschwand in einem der Krankenzimmer.

„Das ist schlimm, oder?" sagte Goldikova bedrückt, doch Draco hörte ihr nicht richtig zu. Ungefragt bildete sich in seinem Kopf ein Bild von diesem Krankenzimmer und auch das Bild eines kleinen Jungen, mit dem er gespielt hatte. Das alles war so verwirrend, sodass er langsam an seinem Verstand zweifelte.

„Lass uns gehen." murmelte er und nahm Goldikovas Hand.

..::~::..

Später in dieser Nacht lag Draco noch lange wach, wälzte sich hin und her und konnte nicht schlafen. Zu frisch war der Angriff, zu groß sein Verdacht und zu verwirrt sein Geist. Er hatte Goldikova nach Hause geschickt, was diese schweigend quittiert hatte, doch ihr Blick hatte mehr als tausend Worte gesagt. Seine Eltern hüllten sich weiterhin in Schweigen. Zeit zu handeln.

Schließlich stand er auf und ging Duschen, seine Bettdecke hatte nur so an seinem Körper geklebt. Erst danach fühlte er sich ein wenig entspannter, trotzdem knipste er alle Lichter an und wanderte ziellos in seiner Wohnung umher. Jemand trachtete ihm nach dem Leben. Seine Freundin verschwand bei Vollmond. Seine Hand schmerzte höllisch. Er entfachte ein prasselndes Feuer im Kamin. Was er brauchte, waren Antworten, keine weiteren Lügen. Eine Priese Flohpulver und die Flammen wurden grün.

Entschlossen stieg Draco in den Kamin, die Flammenzungen leckten über seine Hose hinauf zu seinem Pullover. „Malfoy Manor" rief er und dann drehte sich alles und er schloss die Augen.

Hustend und fluchend sprang er aus dem Kamin im Salon. Das Haus lag düster wie eh und je da, doch was hatte er erwartet, es war drei Uhr Nachts. Zugegeben, nicht die beste Uhrzeit für einen Familienbesuch, doch war es so oder so schon viel zu spät für seine Eltern, um endlich mit der Wahrheit heraus zu rücken.

Trotzdem ließ er sich auf dem Sofa nieder und wartete. Er hatte als Kind oft im Salon gesessen und hatte auf dem dunklen Teppich gespielt. Manchmal fragte er sich, wie lange das schon her war. Es kam ihm vor, wie eine Ewigkeit, obwohl er gar nicht so alt war, kam er sich nun alt und krank vor. Vielleicht machte das auch nur der vermaledeite Verband an seiner Hand.

Wieso hatte er nur Goldikova fortgeschickt? Misstraute er ihr tatsächlich so sehr? Warum denn nur? Wenn ihm jemand rein gar nichts getan hatte, dann war es sie. Sie tat nie Dinge, die ihm schadeten. Oder zumindest bekam er solche Sachen nicht mit. Mit diesen trüben Gedanken schlief er schließlich auf dem Sofa ein.

..::~::..

Als Draco erwachte, begriff er zunächst gar nicht, wer da an ihm rüttelte und wo er überhaupt war. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal ungläubig, dann erkannte er den düsteren Salon und schließlich auch seine Mutter, die besorgt auf ihn einredete.

„Was machst du denn hier, um Himmels Willen? Was ist mit deiner Hand?"

Draco schob sie weg und stand schlaftrunken auf. „Ich muss wohl eingeschlafen sein." murmelte er, mehr zu sich selbst.

„Wie lange bist du denn schon da? Kannst du nicht wie jeder rechtschaffene Mensch am Tag kommen?" Die Stimme seiner Mutter klang nun streng.

„Nein, denn tagsüber haben die Leute genügend Zeit ihr wahres Gesicht zu verbergen." entgegnete er scharf.

Seine Mutter schnaubte verächtlich. „Die Leier hat sich offenbar nicht geändert. In der Küche gibt es Frühstück."

„Ich möchte kein Frühstück." knurrte er.

Der Blick seiner Mutter war kühl und berechnend. So, wie sie da stand, machte sie ihm ein wenig Angst, denn er hatte sie nie so erlebt. So wirkte sie viel mehr, wie sein Vater. Immer beherrscht, immer überheblich. Vielleicht der Grund, warum die Beiden verheiratet waren.

„Die Hand hat mir ein Werwolf verletzt." Er ließ seine Mutter bei diesen Worten nicht aus den Augen und die gewünschte Reaktion trat prompt ein: Sie erbleichte.

„Vielleicht wäre es nun an der Zeit, die Wahrheit zu sagen."

„Draco, du verstehst das nicht, ich..." rief sie ziemlich hilflos.

„Ich stehe auf und gehe, wenn du mir nicht endlich die Wahrheit sagst. Ich gehe und komme nie wieder zurück." Er wusste selbst, dass das gelogen war, doch seine Mutter schien die Drohung ernst zu nehmen. Eine Weile schien sie mit sich zu kämpfen, doch offensichtlich kapitulierte sie dann doch. Hektisch schloss sie die Türen des Salons und sah sich ein wenig ängstlich um, jetzt wieder ganz seine Mutter und nicht mehr die kalte Herrscherin von Malfoy Manor.

„Lass das niemals deinen Vater wissen. Er würde mich umbringen."

Das bezweifelte Draco stark. Er wusste selbst nicht, woher er die Gewissheit nahm, aber er hatte immer den Eindruck gehabt, dass seine Mutter für seinen Vater das allerwichtigste auf Erden war.

„Wer ist Frank?" Die Frage brannte ihm, seitdem er den Brief gefunden hatte, auf den Nägeln.

Nun wurde ihr Blick eindeutig spöttisch. „Ich dachte, dass du dir das selbst zusammenreimen könntest."

Verwundert sah Draco zu ihr hinüber. „Wieso?"

„Frank Longbottoms Sohn ist immerhin im selben Jahrgang mit dir gewesen."

Wie Schuppen fiel es Draco von den Augen. Natürlich, seine Mutter war mit Frank Longbottom und seiner Frau zur Schule gegangen. Wie hatte er nur so blind gewesen sein können? Dass sie sich aber tatsächlich näher gestanden hatten, das hätte er nun ehrlich nicht gedacht.

„Und bevor du jetzt auf die wunderlichsten Geschichten spekulierst, Frank war ein Freund. Mehr nicht." Seine Mutter sah nun eindeutig amüsiert aus.

„Und warum schreibt er dir solche Briefe?"

„Warum wohl? Jeder weiß, wem dein Vater damals angehört hat. Dem absolut innersten Kreis von du-weißt-schon-wem. Und Frank wusste das auch. Er war nicht so wie..." ihre Stimme erstarb, sie räusperte sich und fuhr dann fort. „... wie wir. Frank kümmerte sich erst um die Anderen, verstehst du?"

Draco verstand. Zum ersten Mal verstand er auch den grundlegenden Unterschied zwischen Slytherin und den anderen Häusern. Vielleicht war der sprechende Hut doch mehr, als ein verstaubtes Relikt, dass lediglich auf die verschiedenen Häuser der Zaubererschule einteilte.

„Und was haben die Longbottoms mit uns zu tun?"

„Du kennst die Geschichte doch. Meine Schw... Bellatrix..." Draco wusste, dass sie sich zwang, den Namen auszusprechen. Für seine Mutter war Bellatrix nicht mehr ihre Schwester. „Sie hat Frank und Alice beinahe umgebracht. Und sie hat ihren Sohn dem Verderben anheim gegeben."

Draco horchte auf. Was war denn mit Neville? Er hatte ihn schließlich gestern erst gesehen und rein äußerlich wirkte er so normal wie immer.

Seine Mutter schien seine Gedanken zu lesen, denn sie sagte: „Nein, nicht Neville. Der erste Sohn der Longbottoms, Henry."

Draco hatte diesen Namen noch nie gehört.

„Lass uns ein wenig nach draußen gehen." schlug sie plötzlich vor. Er wusste, wohin es seine Mutter zog. Zu dem kleinen Grab im Rosenhain. Er konnte nicht erklären, wie das zueinander passte, doch irgendwie wusste er es einfach.

„Ich muss das wissen, Mutter." flehte er sie schließlich an.

Ihr Blick wurde glasig, als ob sie sich an eine längst vergangene Zeit erinnerte.

„Bellatrix hat ihn an Greyback gegeben."

Draco schluckte. Das Puzzle fügte sich zusammen. Henry Longbottom war der zweite Werwolf gewesen, der ihn attackiert hatte. Er kannte Greybacks Vorliebe für Kinder. Ihm wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanken an den armen Henry Longbottom.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass er..." er sprach das nicht aus.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Wenn Greyback ihn nicht getötet hat, ist es nicht unwahrscheinlich, dass er ihm gesagt hat, wer ihn verkauft hat. Und dein Vater hat all dies damals gebilligt. Er allein ist der Einzige, der überhaupt übrig blieb von dem Kommando, das in das Haus der Longbottoms eingedrungen ist."

„Vater hat...?" Die Übelkeit stieg erneut in ihm hoch. Er wusste, wie erbarmungslos Voldemorts Maschinerie funktioniert hatte, er selbst war ein Teil davon gewesen, wie das dunkle Mal auf seinem Arm eindrucksvoll bewies, doch es war verblasst und irgendwie hatte er immer angenommen, dass sein Vater nicht mit Freuden jeden Befehl des dunklen Lords ausgeführt hatte. Doch das ließ ihn erschaudern. Sein Vater hatte geholfen, eine Familie zu zerstören, er hatte gebilligt, dass ein kleiner Junge als Pfand an einen Werwolf gegeben wurde. Das hätte genau so gut er sein können. Er schluckte die bittere Galle hinunter. Alles um ihn herum drehte sich.


	14. Follow IV

Den Heimweg nahm Draco gar nicht wahr. Entgegen seiner nächtlichen Aktion nahm er den herkömmlichen Weg und apparierte schließlich unweit des Zaubereiministeriums und lief den restlichen Weg zu Fuß. Er war nicht einmal zum Frühstück geblieben, nur eine Blume auf Cassiopeias Grab zeugte von seiner Anwesenheit in Malfoy Manor. Seinen Vater hatte er nicht sehen wollen, er hätte nicht gewusst, wie er ihm gegenüber treten sollte, so hatte er es sein gelassen. Die Sonne schien, doch Draco nahm die Wärme nicht wahr. Kein Wunder, dass Henry Longbottom seine Familie hasste. Ob Neville von seinem Bruder wusste?

Draco fasste den vagen Entschluss, Neville einmal anzusprechen, er sah ihn öfters im Zaubereiministerium und außerdem wusste Goldikova offensichtlich mehr über ihn. Warum Henry sich jedoch nicht gegen seinen tatsächlichen Peiniger, nämlich Fenrir Greyback, gewandt hatte, das verstand Draco nicht. Für ihn schien das vollkommen logisch, doch natürlich war seine Tante Bellatrix Lestrange die Hauptschuldige. Sie hatte Henry seines Lebens beraubt, nicht Greyback. Doch Bellatrix war tot, gestorben während der letzten Schlacht um Hogwarts. Damit war Henry seines Gegenspielers beraubt worden und der nächste, lebende Anwesende dieser schrecklichen Nacht war nun einmal sein Vater: Lucius Malfoy.

Dennoch wusste Draco nicht, was wieso Henry und Greyback hinter ihm her waren. Vielleicht wollte Henry Lucius Familie etwas ähnliches antun. Außer natürlich, es war nicht Henry, oder einer der Wölfe war nicht Greyback, sondern Goldikova. Er wusste selbst nicht, warum er sie immer wieder verdächtigte, doch es konnte kaum mit rechten Dingen zugehen, wenn sie bei Vollmond verschwand. Sie war eine liebevolle Freundin, aber irgendetwas stimmte mit ihr nicht. Schon allein das Wort Freundin passte nicht zu ihr. Von Liebe hatte sie nie gesprochen und sie machte auch keine Anstalten es zu tun.

Draco tat es von sich aus ebenfalls nicht, er war einfach kein Mensch, der seine Gefühle jedem auf die Nase band und schon gar nicht ihr, denn gerade für sie hegte er tiefere Gefühle, als er es je für möglich gehalten hatte. Doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie das auch tat und so schwieg er einfach und hoffte, dass sich ihre ganze, seltsame Beziehung irgendwie regelte. Bisher hatte sie das auch getan, es funktionierte ja doch irgendwie. Vielleicht war es dennoch an der Zeit, sein Leben einmal zu regeln. Nichts tun hatte ihn in diese Situation gebracht. Jetzt war sein Handeln gefragt.

Er nahm an einer Kreuzung den Weg nach links und beschleunigte seinen Schritt. Er wollte zu Goldikova. Es brachte ihm nichts, darüber nachzudenken, er musste mit ihr reden.

Es war laut in den Straßen von London, überall musste Draco sich seinen Weg durch Baustellen und Menschenmassen bahnen, bis er schließlich das kleine, heruntergekommene Viertel erreichte, in dem Goldikova lebte. Dort war es ruhiger, aber auch schmutziger. Als er das Hochhaus erreichte, atmete er schwer und musste sich einen Moment sammeln, bevor er auf die Klingel drückte. Der Misstönende Laut tat ihm in den Ohren weh. Er klingelte erneut. Stille. Das durfte doch jetzt nicht sein, sie war sicherlich da, es war Samstag, normalerweise war sie bei ihm, doch er hatte sie nach Hause geschickt. Vermutlich öffnete sie einfach nur nicht, weil sie wütend auf ihn war. Wer sollte ihr das auch verübeln?

Er klingelte abermals und dann endlich ertönte der Summe. Draco seufzte erleichtert und drückte die Türe auf. Die vielen Stufen bis zu ihrer Wohnung ließen ihn schwerer atmen und dann endlich stand er vor ihrer Türe. Sie war einen Spalt breit geöffnet und von Goldikova war keine Spur zu sehen.

Dracos Körper spannte sich. Wurde er langsam paranoid, oder stimmte da tatsächlich etwas nicht? Seinen Zauberstab hatte er nun gezogen und vorsichtig, ganz wie er es in der Ausbildung gelernt hatte, schob er die Türe weiter auf. Er sah ihre düstere kleine Wohnung daliegen, doch kein Geräusch drang an sein Ohr.

„Goldikova?" rief er nun laut. Ihm war es egal, dass man genau das eigentlich nicht tun sollte, seine Sorge war größer. Noch einmal rief er ihren Namen. Er passierte das Wohnzimmer und erreichte die Küche. Beinahe hätte er einen Schrei der Erleichterung ausgestoßen, sie saß einfach nur am Küchentisch und sah ihn an, doch dann sah er, dass ihre Augen gerötet waren und sie am ganzen Körper zitterte.

„Du hast mich wirklich erschreckt." sagte er leise.

Ihr Blick hob sich nun vollständig. Ihre Augen waren groß und ausdruckslos. Und sie weinte.

„Was ist denn los?" fragte Draco sanft und ging zu ihr hinüber.

Sie schüttelte nur langsam den Kopf und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Nun war Draco ehrlich ratlos, Goldikova weinte so gut wie nie. Gut, er hatte sie verheult kennengelernt, doch sie war keines der Mädchen, dass bei jedem Streit in Tränen ausbrach oder bei Liebesfilmen in ihr Kissen heulte. Er ging zu ihr hinüber und strich ihr über den blonden Schopf.

„Was ist denn?" fragte er noch einmal.

„Was machst du hier?" stellte sie die Gegenfrage.

„Ich wollte dich sehen." antwortete er ein wenig verwirrt.

„Gestern hörte sich das aber noch ganz anders an." Jetzt klang ihre Stimme eindeutig gereizt.

„Darüber wollte ich ja mit dir reden." versuchte er sich zu erklären, doch er bemerkte, dass die Stimmung eindeutig kippte. War Goldikova eben noch eindeutig traurig gewesen, so war sie nun unmissverständlich wütend.

„Ich höre." entgegnete sie knapp.

„Ich war gestern..." Ja, was wollte er ihr eigentlich sagen? Er hatte sich nur darüber Gedanken gemacht, dass er unbedingt mit ihr reden wollte, aber er hatte sich nicht überlegt, was er ihr eigentlich hatte sagen wollen. So sprach er einfach das aus, was ihm als Erstes in den Sinn kam: „Ich musste gestern darüber nachdenken, was alles geschehen ist."

Das war dämlich. Und lahm. Und tatsächlich verzog Goldikova nur spöttisch das Gesicht.

„Aha." machte sie und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Und?"

Draco hätte sich am liebsten geohrfeigt, doch er hielt den Atem an und versuchte es noch einmal von vorne. „Ich habe ein paar Dinge erfahren, die ziemlich beunruhigend sind." Warum kam nur Blödsinn aus seinem Mund? Auch das war es nicht, was er ihr hatte sagen wollen.

Sie schien das ähnlich zu sehen. „Was du mir natürlich, so wie immer, sowieso nicht mitteilen wirst."

„Nein..., also schon, aber..." Alles lief gerade fürchterlich schief, konnte sie nicht einfach nur zuhören? Wie schaffte sie es nur immer, ihn so aus der Fassung zu bringen.

„Was dann?"

„Kannst du nicht einmal zuhören?" herrschte er sie schließlich an und ihre Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Tatsächlich schwieg sie nun aber endlich.

„Ich möchte, dass du bei mir bist." platzte es nun aus ihm heraus.

Goldikova hob spöttisch eine Augenbraue. „Dann wenn es dir passt?"

„Nein. Gib deine blöde Wohnung auf und zieh bei mir ein."

„Warum? Damit du mich in Zukunft auf den Flur schicken kannst, wenn du lieber alleine bist?"

„Nein." Er rang einen Moment mit sich. „Weil ich dich brauche."

Sie lachte freudlos. „Draco, manchmal reicht das nicht mehr. So wie jetzt... Du hast mich fortgeschickt, als ich dir beistehen wollte. Ich habe das verstanden. Doch damit hat das hier keine Zukunft mehr."

Wieso verlief das Gespräch so vollkommen anders? Draco hatte sich irgendwie ausgemalt, dass sie sich freuen würde, wenn er ihr das sagte, doch stattdessen war sie im Begriff, ihn aus der Wohnung zu werfen und ihre Beziehung zu beenden.

„Geh jetzt bitte, wenn dir nichts besseres mehr einfällt."

Draco wandte sich zum gehen, blieb aber noch einmal im Türrahmen stehen und sah dann wieder Goldikova an. Ihr Gesicht war unbewegt, doch er merkte, dass es in ihrem Inneren brodelte.

„Mir fällt noch Etwas ein." murmelte er.

„Was denn?" erwiderte sie betont ruhig.

„Ich liebe dich." Das hatte ihn zwar viel Überwindung gekostet, aber es war die Wahrheit, wenn genau darüber nachdachte. Er liebte es, morgens neben ihr aufzuwachen und er liebte es, wie sie ihre Klamotten in der Wohnung verteilte und er liebte es ebenfalls, wenn sie Morgens kein Wort mit ihm sprach, weil sie es hasste, am Morgen auch nur irgendetwas gefragt zu werden.

Goldikova war aufgestanden und stand ihm nun gegenüber, den Kopf erhoben, um ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Doch endlich lächelte sie wieder. „Der Grund geht in Ordnung. Ich liebe dich auch, Draco."

Sein Herz schlug schneller und als er sie küsste, wunderte er sich, wie es doch hatte so einfach sein können. Egal welche Zweifel er vorher gehabt hatte, sie schaffte es immer wieder, diese fort zu wischen. Wie auch immer sie das machte, sie tat ihm gut.


	15. Follow V

Die nächsten Wochen verbrachte Draco zum ersten Mal in Harmonie. Er hatte nie gewusst, dass Harmonie etwas war, das er benötigte, das ihn glücklich machte, aber so war es. Die Harmonie verdrängte beinahe alles andere in seinem Leben. Ein überwältigendes Gefühl nahezu. Goldikova bereitete sich auf ihre Abschlussprüfung vor, sie kochte für ihn, manchmal schlief sie abends einfach ein und doch war Draco damit vollkommen glücklich. Seine unheimlichen Verfolger ließen sich nicht blicken und beinahe vergaß Draco sogar, dass es sie gab. Er ignorierte beharrlich die Briefe seiner Mutter, in denen sie ihn mehrfach nach Malfoy Manor einlud, doch er wollte das Herrenhaus eine ganze Weile nicht sehen. Was er über seinen Vater erfahren hatte, machte es ihm unmöglich, die Schwelle von Malfoy Manor zu überschreiten. Außerdem haderte er ein wenig mit sich selber, ihnen Goldikova vorzustellen. So tat er einfach, als gab es seine Eltern nicht, wenigstens für eine Weile.

Zwei Tage vor Goldikovas erster Abschlussprüfung, verbrachte er die Nachtschicht auf der Arbeit. Die Mondphasen in der Cafeteria zeigten Neumond an, in dieser Nacht. Draco hatte sich in die Cafeteria gesetzt, um nicht die ganze Nacht alleine im Büro verbringen zu müssen. Ab und an traf er hier ein paar ehemalige Hogwartsschüler. Mit Manchen hatte er sich sogar angewöhnt zu plaudern. Nur, wenn er Neville Longbottom sah, dann verschloss sich irgendetwas in ihm. Er sah ihn seltsamerweise, seitdem er und Goldikova ihn im St. Mungos getroffen hatten, nun öfter. Vielleicht achtete er auch nur jetzt häufiger auf ihn, wo er doch wusste, was geschehen war. Ein paar Mal war ihm in den Sinn gekommen, den Gryffindor einfach anzusprechen, doch im letzten Moment hatte ihn der Mut verlassen. Wie hätte er ihn auch ansprechen sollen? Weißt du schon von deinem Bruder, der mir dauernd nachstellt? Sofern es denn dein Bruder ist und nicht irgend ein anderer Werwolf? Es könnte nämlich auch sein, dass der Werwolf Fenrir Greyback deinen Bruder getötet hat? Das klang so lächerlich und unglaubwürdig in seinen eigenen Ohren und so fiel ihm keine Möglichkeit ein, mit Neville in Kontakt zu treten. Und wann immer Goldikova bei ihm war, traf er Neville nicht. Eine verzwickte Situation. Trotzdem hatte er immer das Gefühl, dass er Neville warnen musste.

Es war so Dunkel an diesem Abend in der Cafeteria, dass er seinen Zauberstab hob und einige der Kerzen in seiner Sitzecke entzündete. Niemand war da, außer die kleine Hexe hinter der Theke, die war einfach immer da.

Schritte hallten durch das Gewölbe, das klang wie Schuhe mit Absätzen. Draco öffnete die Augen und sah sich ein wenig verwirrt um. Er hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass nicht mehr viele Leute im Ministerium seien.

„Draco", hörte er eine unangenehm laute Stimme, „schön, dass ich dich hier treffe. Wir müssen unbedingt einmal miteinander reden."

Er kannte diese Stimme überhaupt nicht und als er sich umdrehte, gehörte sie auch niemandem, den er auf den ersten Blick kannte. Erst, als das Mädchen sich, gewohnt forsch, ihm gegenüber setzte, erkannte er sie. Er hatte zwar nur einmal mit Astoria Greengrass gesprochen, doch er erinnerte sich noch an sie. Allerdings war sie keine gute Erinnerung. Schon bei ihrem ersten Treffen hatte er eine starke Abneigung ihr gegenüber verspürt.

„Hallo," antwortete er ihr und nahm die Füße von der Sitzbank.

Sie wartete gar nicht ab, sondern plapperte drauf los: „Es wird Zeit, dass wir uns endlich näher kennen lernen."

Warum sollten wir das?, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Klugerweise sprach er das jedoch nicht aus und Astoria schien seinen Unwillen nicht bemerkt zu haben.

„Ich möchte dir sagen, dass ich das Angebot deines Vaters mit Freuden annehme."

„Welches Angebot?", entfuhr es ihm.

Sie schaute ihn nun wirklich ungläubig an, als hätte er etwas sehr Dummes gesagt. „Na, das Angebot."

„Ich weiß von keinem Angebot." Aber es dämmerte ihm bereits.

„Dein Vater hat anfragen lassen, ob wir an einer Verbindung mit den Malfoys interessiert wären. Aber davon weißt du doch sicher?"

„Nein, das weiß ich nicht", knurrte er.

„Ja, aber..." Sie nestelte an ihren Knöpfen herum. „Er hat in deinem Namen um meine Hand angehalten."

Draco wurde bleich, als er das hörte. Sein Vater hatte was? Wie hatte er nur denken können, das sein Vater ihn endlich in Ruhe ließ? Sein Vater zog nach wie vor die Fäden und er ließ seine Familie wie die Marionetten nach seiner Pfeife tanzen.

„Entschuldige", sagte er gepresst, „ich weiß von keinem solchen Antrag. Es ist nett, dass du ihn annehmen wolltest, aber ich habe daran keinerlei Interesse. Ich habe schon eine Freundin."

So, jetzt hatte er es endlich ausgesprochen. Er konnte und wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie es mit jemandem, wie Astoria Greengrass war. Nichts an ihr zog ihn an. Sie mochte ganz passabel aussehen und war in jedem Fall eine auffällige Erscheinung, ganz das Gegenteil von Goldikova, doch er hatte, seitdem er sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, eine tiefe Abneigung ihr gegenüber gespürt. Das hatte sich nicht verändert.

„Oh", machte sie leise. Sie schien wohl tatsächlich nicht damit gerechnet zu haben, dass er sie ablehnte. Allerdings traf sie da wohl auch keine Schuld, woher hätte sie wissen sollen, dass das Angebot nicht von ihm kam?

„Es tut mir Leid, dass mein Vater dir einen falschen Eindruck vermittelt hat, aber ich denke es ist das Beste, wenn wir davon nicht mehr sprechen. Ich möchte meine Freundin ungern verärgern und mein Vater hat sich vorher nicht mit mir besprochen."

Er hatte gedacht, dass sie diese Worte verständnisvoll aufnahm, denn er hatte sie ernst gemeint, doch was nun geschah, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Ruckartig stand Astoria auf, der Tisch wackelte und Dracos Teetasse klirrte. „Verzeih mir die Störung", sagte sie mit schriller Stimme, beinahe hysterisch.

Draco wollte etwas erwidern, doch Astoria schnitt ihm mit einer harschen Geste das Wort ab. „Spar dir deine Worte, Draco Malfoy. Mich betrügt niemand. Auch nicht der Sohn von Lucius Malfoy."

Er hatte keine Ahnung, was sie damit meinte, doch verblüfft sah er ihr hinterher, wie sie aus der Cafeteria stapfte. Offenbar nahm sie das ganze sehr persönlich. Und wenn schon, sollte sie es doch. Sie interessierte ihn nicht. Dafür brannte er aber regelrecht darauf, die Einladung seiner Mutter anzunehmen.

..::~::..

Draco hatte lange mit sich gerungen, Goldikova die Wahrheit zu sagen, doch er fand es nicht richtig, sie über diese Sache im Dunkeln zu lassen. Wie erwartet, ging sie an die Decke. Sie tobte eine geschlagene Stunde, fand allerlei unschmeichelhafte Namen für Dracos Vater und zerbrach einen Teller. Und auch er kam dabei nicht gerade gut weg, immerhin hatte er seinen Eltern kein Sterbenswort von seiner Freundin gesagt. Wie immer, wenn Goldikova wütend war, ignorierte er das. Es brachte nichts, mit ihr zu streiten, nicht weil er den Kürzeren zog, sondern weil es ihn selbst so in Rage brachte. Und er war nicht zumutbar, wenn er sich aufregte. Das wollte er ihr einfach nur ersparen.

„Du wirst mich zu diesem Abendessen mitnehmen, Draco, ob es dir passt oder nicht, verdammt noch mal", fluchte sie gerade vor sich hin.

„Mein Vater setzt dich vor die Türe, da habe ich keinen Zweifel", antwortete er ihr.

„Also soll ich weiter das Mäuschen spielen und deine heimliche Freundin sein?", ereiferte sie sich erneut.

„Nein. Ich sagte nur, dass ich nicht möchte, dass du morgen Abend mitkommst. Du hast immerhin Übermorgen deine Prüfung."

Goldikova schnaubte verächtlich. „Ja und?"

Draco stöhnte. Manchmal verschloss sie sich vor sämtlichen, logischen Argumenten.

Urplötzlich wechselte sie das Thema. „Ich habe heute Neville getroffen."

„Wo?"

„In der Frühschicht. Er macht ein Praktikum in der Abteilung für Gefahrengüter und magische Pflanzen. Er studiert Kräuterkunde."

„Aha." Warum erzählte sie ihm das jetzt? Sie wusste nichts von der Geschichte, die die Malfoys und die Longbottoms verband, warum also konfrontierte sie ihn damit?

„Er ist sehr nett, weißt du?"

„Ja, und?"

„Er war schockiert, als er hörte, dass ich mit dir zusammen bin." Ihre Augen blitzten nun gefährlich. Wenn sie ihn so ansah, dann kam da meistens nichts Gutes bei herum.

„Und?", murrte er einsilbig.

„Neville hat mich vor dir gewarnt."

„Weswegen?"

„Er hat mir...", sie flüsterte plötzlich, „von seinen Eltern erzählt. Deine Tante... hat sie wirklich...?"

Warum hatte sie nur den verdammten Gryffindor getroffen? Nun war es ihr natürlich ein Leichtes, diese Verbindungen richtig zu setzen.

Er nickte nur. Sie konnte jederzeit die Akten überprüfen. Nur Bellatrix Lestrange und ihr Mann waren seinerzeit angeklagt gewesen, für die qualvolle Folter an Alice und Frank Longbottom. Es brachte nichts, diese Fakten zu leugnen.

„Fürchterlich." Ihre Stimme war leise geworden und ihr Blick kummervoll.

Ein wenig unsicher wollte er sie in den Arm nehmen, doch sie wich vor ihm zurück. „Lass das", fauchte sie, „Mit dir bin ich noch nicht fertig."

Dann stand sie auf und verließ die Küche. Er hörte, wie eine Türe geknallt wurde; Die Schlafzimmertüre. Wenn er das richtig deutete, dann war wohl ein Abend auf dem Sofa fast sicher. Weiber, dachte er bei sich. Kopfschüttelnd verließ er die Küche und ging hinüber in den Flur. Lächelnd sah er, dass Goldikova die Schlafzimmertür noch einmal einen Spalt breit geöffnet hatte.


	16. Follow VI

_Dass der letzte Tag sie nicht völlig raube,_

_zeigt sie Publius hier gemalt im Bilde,_

_worauf man Issa so ähnlich wiederfindet,_

_dass sie nicht einmal sich selbst so ähnlich ist._

_Stellt man nun Issa und das Bild zusammen,_

_wird man beide für wirklich lebendig halten,_

_oder beide für nur gemalt._

Draco hatte keine Ahnung, was die Worte bedeuten sollten, doch Goldikovas zierliche Handschrift hatte sie auf einem Pergament verewigt und diese Worte lagen nun auf seinem Küchentisch. Warum? Er verstand kein Wort davon. Er wusste, dass sie schon fort war. Ihre Prüfung war heute. Sie hatte den ganzen gestrigen Tag kaum ein Wort mit ihm gesprochen und sie war schweigend zu Bett gegangen. Was aber nun dieser seltsame Brief sollte, das verstand er wirklich nicht. Es klang ein wenig wie ein Gedicht, aber es reimte sich nicht. Und es klang auch gar nicht nach ihr. Vielleicht ein Zitat. Aber was wollte sie ihm mitteilen?

Verwirrt steckte er das Pergament ein und strich mit dem Finger über die Buchrücken von Goldikovas Büchern. Vielleicht hier heraus? Er wusste, dass sie Shakespeare liebte. Schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf. Das durfte sie ihm heute Abend selber erklären.

Aufgrund der Prüfung hatte er heute frei, doch so recht wusste er nichts mit dem Tag anzufangen. Die Nachricht beunruhigte ihn. Sie klang endgültig. Dabei hatte er ihr versprochen, dass sie ihn zu seinen Eltern heute Abend begleiten durfte. Ja, tatsächlich, das hatte er, auch wenn er es selber kaum glauben konnte. Aber er war es so unsagbar leid, dass sein Vater im Hintergrund die Fäden zog. Hätte der Werwolf nur gründlicher gejagt. Zwar verabscheute Draco sich für diesen Gedanken, doch der kam immer wieder zurück, wenn er ihn nicht verdrängte. Damit sollte heute Abend endlich Schluss sein.

Er wartete und wartete. Die Zeiger der Uhr wanderten nur langsam. Stunde um Stunde stand er in der Küche und sah die Uhr an. Müsste Goldikova nicht schon längst mit ihrer Prüfung fertig sein? Hoffentlich hatte sie sie nicht noch einmal versemmelt. Draco war sich sicher, dass sie dann alles hinschmeißen würde. Dafür war sie einfach zu stolz.

Er hörte, wie ein Schlüssel im Schloss herumgedreht wurde und hastig stürzte er in den Flur. Da stand sie einfach nur, hielt ein Pergament in der Hand und sah ihn ein wenig verwirrt an.

„Und?", fragte er ungeduldig.

Wortlos hielt sie ihm das Pergament vor die Nase.

Draco griff danach und seufzte vor Erleichterung. Mit Auszeichnung bestanden. Erst jetzt lächelte sie, als er sie endlich in den Arm nahm und ihr einen Kuss gab.

„Ein Glück", nuschelte er in ihre Haare.

Goldikova nickte, doch die Anspannung schien immer noch greifbar zu sein.

„Bleibt es bei heute Abend?", fragte sie gepresst.

Ein wenig verwirrt sah er sie an. „Ja, bleibt es." War das denn ihre einzige Sorge?

Dann musste er einfach die Frage stellen. „Was sollte dieser Brief?"

Sie lächelte undefinierbar. „Das wirst du selber herausfinden müssen."

..::~::..

War die Auffahrt von Malfoy Manor schon immer so lang gewesen? Draco war sie nie so lang vorgekommen, doch es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis sie vor dem Portal des Herrenhauses standen. Er warf Goldikova einen letzten Blick zu. Sie hatte sich wirklich Mühe gegeben, ihr Aussehen ein wenig eindrucksvoller gestaltet. Das blonde Haar hatte sie sich seitlich zurück gekämmt und in ihrem engen Kleid wirkte sie viel erwachsener als sonst. Ihre Locken waren nun nicht mehr zu sehen und ihre Augen waren sogar ein wenig geschminkt. Trotzdem war er sich nicht sicher, ob sich sein Vater vielleicht noch einmal an sie erinnerte.

Draco atmete ein letztes Mal tief durch, dann betätigte er den magischen Türklopfer. Der Schlag klang laut in seinen Ohren und es schien furchtbar lange zu dauern, bis schließlich eine Seite des Portals geöffnet wurde.

Seine Mutter hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, die Tore mit der Hand zu öffnen, so begrüßte sie ihn mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand, erstarrte jedoch, als ihr Blick auf Goldikova fiel. Was sie jedoch auch immer dachte, behielt sie für sich, denn sie streckte kühl die Hand aus und sagte leise: „Narzissa Malfoy."

„Goldikova Dayville."

Seine Mutter schien zu überlegen, ob ihr der Nachname bekannt vorkam, doch offenbar fiel ihr dazu nichts ein, denn sie sprach kein weiteres Wort.

„Du hättest mir sagen können, dass du Besuch mitbringst", sagte sie an Draco gewandt.

„Hätte ich Besuch angekündigt, hätte mir keiner die Tür geöffnet", antwortete er säuerlich. Sie heuchelte einfach großartig. Sie war doch genau so darin involviert, wie sein Vater. Seine Mutter tat immer das, was sein Vater wollte und ihr war die geheime Verlobung sicherlich nicht verborgen geblieben.

Goldikova schwieg, als seine Mutter sie bat, einzutreten und Draco sah genau, wie unwohl sie sich fühlte, als Narzissa sie zum Salon hinüber führte. Malfoy Manor war eben kein besonders einladendes Haus.

Seine Mutter öffnete die Salontüre und dann stand Draco seinem Vater gegenüber, der jedoch an ihm vorbei sah. Er betrachtete Goldikova über seine Schulter hinweg.

„Wer ist das?", fragte er nun aber doch Draco, obwohl er sie noch immer ansah.

„Das kann sie dir selber sagen. Frag sie doch", entgegnete er spitz. Heute Abend würde sein Vater einmal sehen, dass sein Sohn selbstständig war. Das klang war schrecklich kindisch, doch genau das hatte er mit diesem Abend bezwecken wollen.

„Goldikova Dayville", antwortete Goldikova stattdessen. Ihre Stimme klang fest, doch Draco konnte förmlich fühlen, dass sie Angst vor seinem Vater hatte, der sie aus kalten, grauen Augen musterte. Dieser Blick brachte die meisten zum Erstarren.

„Du hättest sagen sollen, dass du Besuch mitbringst", sagte sein Vater plötzlich und drehte ihnen damit den Rücken zu.

Goldikova sah ihn hilfesuchend an, so nahm er sie schließlich bei der Hand und setzte sich mit ihr auf das Ledersofa des Salons.

„Was verschafft mir die Ehre, Miss Dayville?", sagte Lucius, nun doch an Goldikova gewandt.

Nun war es an Draco, dieser ganzen Farce ein Ende zu bereiten. Er holte tief Luft und sagte: „Ich wollte euch meine Verlobte vorstellen."

Goldikova selbst sah ihn an, als wäre er von allen guten Geistern verlassen, denn er hatte das niemals ihr gegenüber ausgesprochen, doch er überging ihre Verwirrung und ignorierte das erschrockene Gesicht seiner Mutter. Er sah seinem Vater in die Augen. „Ich möchte, dass du dieses Heiratsversprechen an Astoria Greengrass zurück ziehst. Sie mag nett sein, doch ich bin bereits verlobt."

Wenn sein Vater nun so wütend war, wie er annahm, dann blieb er wirklich erstaunlich gelassen.

„Draco, sei vernünftig", versuchte es seine Mutter. „Nichts gegen Sie, Miss, aber ich muss an das Wohl meines Sohnes denken."

Goldikovas Augen wurden groß, als sie das hörte. Sie war wohl nie dem Hass der Reinblüter auf die Muggelgeborenen ausgesetzt gewesen und vielleicht hatte sie auch immer gedacht, dass Draco übertrieb, wenn er von zu Hause erzählte.

„Astoria Greengrass ist aus bestem Hause und eine absolut standesgemäße Verbindung."

„Das ist vollkommen gleichgültig", sagte er betont ruhig.

„Waren Ihre Eltern Zauberer, Miss Dayville?" Die Stimme seines Vaters klang wie ein Glockenschlag in Dracos Ohren.

„Nein", antwortete Goldikova leise.

Lucius nickte, als sei damit alles gesagt worden. „Wie deine Mutter bereits überflüssigerweise bemerkt hat", fuhr er nun an ihn gewandt fort, „ist Astoria Greengrass aus bestem Haus und ebenso reinblütig wie du."

„Wie ich bereits sagte, ist mir das egal. Löse die Verlobung. Ich möchte davon nichts mehr hören. Sonst werde ich einfach aus meinem Gedächtnis streichen, dass ich ein Malfoy bin."

„Sprich nicht so mit deinem Vater", wies ihn seine Mutter zurecht. Das tat sie sonst nie, das klang nach Verzweiflung. Perfekt.

„Und wie stellst du dir das vor?" Die Stimme seines Vaters klang nun eindeutig spöttisch. Er hasste diesen Unterton.

„Das ist gar nicht so schwer. Ich heirate jemanden, der mir etwas bedeutet."

Lucius schien nachzudenken, was Draco ziemlich verunsicherte. Sein Vater entsann schon wieder den nächsten schlauen Plan, um das zu erreichen, was er tatsächlich benötigte. Und tatsächlich hatte sein Vater etwas neues für ihn parat.

„Also schön. Tu, was du für richtig hältst."

Damit hatte Draco nicht gerechnet und das musste man ihm wohl angesehen haben, denn sein Vater wirkte nun eindeutig belustigt.

„Tu, was du willst. Doch sollte diese Liaison nicht gut gehen, dann wirst du jemanden heiraten, den ich für dich auswähle."

Draco lachte auf. „Du wirst sicher dafür sorgen, dass sie nicht gut geht, nicht wahr?"

Goldikova sah nun eindeutig empört aus, allerdings galt der Blick ihm, was ihn nun wieder verunsicherte. Hatte sie das als Zweifel an sich selber verstanden?

„Ich werde mich nicht einmischen." Sein Vater hob abwehrend die Hände. „Bei Merlins Stab, nein, das werde ich nicht. Aber sollte dies hier", er machte eine abfällige Geste mit seinem Zauberstab auf sie beide, „auf irgendeine Weise beendet werden, dann wirst du tun, was ich möchte."

Draco versuchte zu ergründen, was hinter der Stirn des Vaters vor sich ging, doch Lucius Malfoy verbarg seine Gedanken geschickt.

„Meinetwegen", antwortete Draco nach einer Weile.

„Meinetwegen reicht nicht, mein Sohn. Schwöre es." Und dann tat er etwas, das Draco einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte: er erhob sich langsam und reichte seinem Sohn die eine Hand, während er mit der anderen seine Frau herüber winkte. Dann wiederholte er noch einmal. „Schwöre es, Draco."


	17. Follow VII

Draco hob seine Hand, ganz langsam. Er war sich nie sicherer gewesen, als in diesem Moment. Es gab kein „vorbei". Das war keine seiner Launen. Er liebte Goldikova, mit all ihren verrückten Fehlern und Ungereimtheiten. Wenn sein Vater diesen verrückten Schwur haben wollte, bitte. Er hatte nicht vor sein Leben anders zu beschließen als mit ihr. Wenn es tatsächlich ein danach gab, dann war das sowieso vollkommen leer.

So reichte er seinem Vater die Hand und sah seine Mutter herausfordernd an, während Goldikovas Gesicht blutleer geworden war.

„Das darfst du nicht", wisperte sie.

Aufmunternd sah er zu seiner Mutter hinüber, doch auch die rührte sich nicht, obwohl der Blick seines Vaters mehr als streng wurde.

„Narzissa? Darf ich bitten?", hörte er die Stimme seines Vaters. Er war sich sicher, dass Lucius Malfoy innerlich vor Wut kochte. Seine Frau gehorchte nicht. Draco konnte sich an keinen solchen Tag erinnern. Seine Eltern waren immer als eine Einheit aufgetreten. Oder besser, als die Einheit, die Lucius Malfoy darstellen wollte. Seine Mutter handelte nach seinen Wünschen. War das schon immer so gewesen?

„Ich werde das nicht tun", antwortete seine Mutter ruhig.

Lucius musterte sie streng, seine Augenbrauen wölbten sich und sein Blick wurde scharf. Als hätte er Narzissa geschlagen, atmete diese erschrocken auf und trat schließlich doch hervor.

Die Spitze ihres Zauberstabs glühte, doch Draco beachtete sie nicht, er suchte den Blick seines Vaters. Goldikova rührte sich im Hintergrund, doch auch sie hatte offenbar zu viel Angst vor seinem Vater, um sich tatsächlich dagegen zu wehren.

„Wirst du, Draco Malfoy, das tun, was dein Vater von dir verlangt, wenn du dich von Goldikova Dayville trennen solltest?"

„Das werde ich", erwiderte Draco leise. Er lächelte, als sich die erste Schlinge um sein Handgelenk legte.

„Wirst du ihm gehorchen, auch wenn sein Wunsch nicht mit deinen Wünschen einhergeht?"

„Auch das schwöre ich."

„Wirst du nicht fortlaufen und dich deinem Schicksal stellen?"

„Ich schwöre es."

Als die dritte Flammenzunge sich um sein Handgelenk legte, war Draco sich bewusst, das dies sein Weg war. Egal wo der endete. Er hatte sich nie sicherer gefühlt.

..::~::..

Nur Minuten später fand sich Draco auf der Auffahrt zu Malfoy Manor wieder, doch es kam ihm vor, als seien Stunden vergangen, seitdem er den unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet hatte. Seine Mutter hatte er blass und zittrig zurück gelassen und er war sich ihrer Lage durchaus bewusst. Nur hatte er gar nicht die Absicht, diesen Schwur zu brechen, daher brauchte sie sich auch nicht sorgen.

Goldikova jedoch war so wütend auf ihn, dass sie kein Wort mehr mit ihm sprach und stumm lautstark durch den Kies hinter ihm her stapfte. Draco führte sie jedoch an diesem Abend nicht direkt zum Tor hinaus, er hatte das unerklärliche Gefühl, als müsse er Cassiopeia noch einmal besuchen.

Währenddessen brabbelte Goldikova unverständliches Zeug von hinten, ab und zu fielen die Worte „verrückt", „wahnsinnig", und einige andere Dinge, die seinen Geisteszustand beschrieben, doch das war ihm gleich. Es war ihm absolut ernst.

„Halt doch endlich den Mund", brummte er, als es ihm zu viel wurde.

„Mach's doch selber. Wahnsinniger!", knurrte Goldikova im selben Ton zurück. „Einen unbrechbaren Schwur. Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?"

„Jedes andere Mädchen wäre erfreut, wenn ihr Mann einen solchen Schwur tätigt, um seine Liebe zu beweisen."

„Dennoch würde kein anderes Mädchen gerne mit einem Verrückten zusammen sein."

Draco schwieg und lief den Weg zum Rosenhain hinunter. Sollte sie denken, was sie wollte. Er hatte das nicht gemacht, um ihr etwas zu beweisen. Er wollte sich selbst nicht erneut ins Wanken bringen, nur deswegen hatte er es getan. Nie war er sich sicherer gewesen. Warum also das nicht unterstreichen?

Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs blühten einige Rosen in der Hecke auf, die er im vorbei gehen pflückte und mit sich trug, um sie auf Cassiopeias Grab zu legen.

„Was ist das hier?", fragte Goldikova von hinten, als sie durch das Tor des Rosenhains traten.

„Der Friedhof der Malfoys", antwortete er lakonisch und ließ die Rosen auf Cassiopeias fallen. Dann schwieg er, als er den kühlen Stein betrachtete. _Saecula Phoenices nulla tulisse duos. _Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er die Inschrift tatsächlich verstand.

„Niemals noch sah man zwei Phoenixe gleichzeitig", sagte Goldikova leise, als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen. Das geschah so oft, dass Draco sich kaum noch über sie wunderte.

„Ich verstehe es nicht", gestand er ihr.

„Das ist hübsch", murmelte Goldikova, als hätte sie ihn nicht gehört.

Offenbar verstand sie es, im Gegensatz zu ihm. Mit Worten hatte er eh noch nie etwas anfangen können.

„Sag mal, was sollte der Zettel, der auf dem Küchentisch lag?"

„Oh, ach der." Stille.

„Was wolltest du mir damit sagen?"

„Dass du acht geben sollst." Dann wies sie auf Cassiopeias kleines Grab. „Es ist das gleiche wie dort. Nur mit mehr Worten."

„Und was bedeutet es?"

Goldikova lächelte traurig und berührte seine Wange. „Ich hoffe, dass du es niemals herausfinden musst."

..::~::..

Draco konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals eine so langweilige Nachtschicht gehabt zu haben. Das einzige, was sich überhaupt ereignet hatte, war, dass er Astoria Greengrass über den Weg gelaufen war, die ihn, seitdem er ihr erklärt hatte, dass er sie nicht heiraten wolle, nicht mehr ansah und jedes Mal energisch den Kopf in den Nacken warf und von Dannen stolzierte. Vermutlich waren sie und zwei ihrer Kolleginnen überhaupt die einzigen, die heute Nacht noch im Ministerium waren. Verrückt, dachte er bei sich. Was suchten Sekretärinnen denn in der Nachtschicht? Allerdings wusste er so gut wie gar nichts über ihre Abteilung und er war es ehrlich leid, auch nur an sie denken zu müssen. Sein Vater hatte tatsächlich keine Ahnung von Frauen, wenn er ihn mit so einem Mädchen hatte verloben wollen.

Das Telefon hatte nicht einmal geklingelt in der Nachtschicht (tatsächlich verfügten die „Notfallabteilungen" des Ministeriums alle über einen solchen Muggelapparat) und so fand Draco sich einmal mehr in der Cafeteria wieder, wo er über seinem Tee saß und vor sich hin grübelte.

Seitdem Goldikova ihre Prüfung bestanden hatte, musste sie nur noch sehr selten Nachtschicht schieben, sie hatte ihm allerdings gesagt, dass das durchaus so übliche wäre. Eben die unliebsame Schicht, die man gerne den Lehrlingen überträgt. Bei einem Ernstfall klingelte man sowieso nur die die Zuständigen, die Bereitschaft hatten, wach und begleitete selbst nur.

Hämisch starrte die „Grinsebacke" ihn mit seiner kitschigen Fratze von oben an. Wer hatte sich nur ein so hässliches Deckengemälde einfallen lassen? Im Atrium hörte er laute Stimmen, offenbar waren doch ein paar mehr Leute dort, als er angenommen hatte. Er hörte, wie jemand davonlief, dann krachte etwas laut. Erschrocken sprang er auf und taumelte nach vorne, den in dem Moment, in dem er aufgestanden war, ging ein Ruck durch das ganze Gebäude und mit einem beinahe menschlichen Seufzer erloschen sämtliche Lichter des Ministeriums.

„Lumos", flüsterte Draco und hielt seinen Zauberstab hoch. Immer noch erregte Stimmen von draußen. Schritte von links. Er bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die spärlich beleuchtete Cafeteria. Nur sein Zauberstab und das grinsende Gesicht des vollen Mondes leuchteten ihm den Weg.

Wieder Schritte, dann stieß ihm jemand gegen den Rücken und japsend fand sich Draco auf dem Boden wieder, der Zauberstab unerreichbar davon gerollt.

„Au", klang eine recht bekannte Stimme zu ihm hinüber. Zumindest gehörte die Stimme niemandem, der ihm Böses wollte. Vorsichtig tastete er nach seinem Zauberstab und leuchtete dann in das Gesicht von Neville Longbottom, der nun seinerseits ebenso verwirrt aussah, wie er sich fühlte.

„Was ist denn hier los?", fragte der mittlerweile ziemlich große, junge Mann.

„Keine Ahnung", flüsterte Draco.

Neville hatte sich schließlich aufgerappelt und ergriff nun ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab. „Im Atrium habe ich Schreie gehört. Wir müssen nachsehen, was..."

Draco hörte ihm jedoch nicht mehr zu. Magische Strafverfolgung hin oder her, aber hier hieß es gerade: egoistisch denken. Etwas geschah im Atrium. Gut, sollte es da geschehen. Das ergab mehr Zeit, um sich selbst zu flüchten. Ominöse Dinge gehörten nicht in seinen Aufgabenbereich, sondern nur Zauberer und Hexen, die über die Stränge schlugen.

Wieder krachte es im Atrium. Neville schien mit einem Mal gar nicht mehr so entschlossen, wie vorhin, denn er spähte nun hinter Draco den Gang hinunter, wo die Aufzüge lagen. Offenbar waren sie beide zu dem selben Ergebnis gekommen, denn Neville und er liefen gleichzeitig los und dann brach hinter ihnen die Hölle los, Flüche prallten von den Marmorsäulen ab und etwas kratzte über die Fliesen, wie lange Krallen auf glattem Untergrund. Krallen... Dracos Gedanken überschlugen sich. Er hatte die Warnung nicht verstanden. Die hässliche Fratze des Mondgesichts...

Sie erreichten die Aufzüge und entschlossen zog Neville das Gitter zu: Keinen Moment zu früh, eines der Ungetüme prallte gegen das Aufzugsitter und blieb einen Moment benommen liegen.

Draco und Neville wichen zurück an die Wand und geistesgegenwärtig schlug Draco auf die unteren Knöpfe, in der Hoffnung, dass der Aufzug sich endlich in Bewegung setzte.

Schwer atmend blickte Draco hinaus zu dem Werwolf. Der Zweite war nicht zu sehen, doch Draco war sich sicher, dass er dort draußen, in der Dunkelheit, sein musste.

Draco hielt seinen Zauberstab vor sich. Und dann endlich, nach einer Ewigkeit, setzte sich der Aufzug krachend und quietschend in Bewegung und Neville und Draco atmeten beide erleichtert auf. Der Werwolf verschwand jedoch quälend langsam aus ihrem Blickfeld. Ihre Blicke folgten dem Halbwesen und als er von der Dunkelheit verschluckt wurde, da war sich Draco nicht sicher, ob er damit wirklich fort war.

„Wohin fahren wir?", flüsterte Neville zu ihm hinüber.

Draco warf einen Blick auf die Armaturen. „Gerichtsräume. Ich hab die untersten Knöpfe gedrückt."


	18. Follow VIII

Schweigend sahen sich die beiden an. Der Aufzug ratterte im dunklen Schacht hinab und Draco kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor, die der Aufzug brauchte.

„War das...", begann Neville zaghaft, „ein Werwolf?"

Draco nickte nur knapp. Er wusste zu viel darüber und er wollte es bei allem was ihm heilig war, nicht mit Neville teilen. Auch wenn der Gryffindor sich sehr verändert hatte, so hatte er doch das Gefühl, dass er diese Informationen nicht ohne weiteres verkraften würde. Und vielleicht würde er vor dem Ende der Nacht Nevilles Hilfe mehr als nötig haben. Nein, schweigen war klüger.

Mit einem Ruck kam der Aufzug zum stehen und vorsichtig machten Draco und Neville einen Schritt in den Gang. Selbst am Tage waren die Gerichtsräume dunkel wie die Katakomben einer großen Kirche und auch genau so unheimlich wie diese.

Nevilles Zauberstab verströmte helles Licht und Draco folgte ihm.

„Denkst du sie kommen hier herunter?", fragte Neville flüsternd.

„Ich weiß nicht", war seine ehrliche Antwort. Gab es noch andere Wege zu den Gerichtsräumen? Er hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer. Mit seiner Abteilung war er nie hier gewesen.

Vom Aufzugschacht her erklangen Stimmen, vermutlich waren die Türen im Atrium geöffnet worden. Immer noch Schreie.

„Klingt, als hätten sie ihn nicht geschnappt", murmelte Neville.

„Sie. Es sind zwei", erwiderte Draco lakonisch.

„Ich dachte man hätte sie...", Neville machte ein fieses Geräusch.

„Nicht alle, wie mir scheint."

Draco blieb stehen. „Da ist etwas", flüsterte er zu Neville.

Neville selbst tastete sich an der Wand entlang und ergriff einen Türknauf, wie Draco im Licht seines Zauberstabes erkennen konnte.

„Das sind die Verhandlungsräume", flüsterte der Gryffindor ihm zu.

Von weiter weg klang ein Grollen zu ihnen hinüber. Das Aufzuggitter schloss sich klappernd und mit einem grausigen Geräusch setzte sich die Hydraulik in Bewegung.

„Alohomora", zischte Draco und die Tür zum Gerichtsraum sprang auf. Neville und er schlüpften hinein. Keine Sekunde zu früh, just in dem Moment, in dem Neville die Tür zuzog, ging ein Ruck durch die Tür und etwas kreischte gequält auf, als sei es ziemlich schmerzhaft dagegen geprallt.

„Verdammtes Vieh," knurrte Draco und griff nach dem kleinen Schlüssel, der von Innen steckte. Die Situation war unangenehm vertraut. Schon in seiner Wohnung hatte nur die Türe ihn vor seinen Verfolgern geschützt. Doch wie lange würde es dieses Mal brauchen, bis man ihn fand?

Neville ließ seinen Blick unruhig umherschweifen. Ein düsterer, hoffnungsloser Raum. Draco kannte ihn. Bereits zweimal war er hier gewesen, als sein Vater vor Gericht geladen wurde. Ein rabenschwarzer Tag für seine Familie. Draco hatte selbst auf diesem verfluchten Stuhl gesessen, mit schweißnassen Händen und hatte das herunter gebetet, was sein Vater ihm eingetrichtert hatte. Natürlich eine Lüge.

Nevilles Blick schien seinen zu suchen. „Was ist?"

„Nichts", entgegnete Draco. So weit kam es noch, dass er mit dem Gryffindor über den Prozess gegen seine Familie sprach. Das ging entschieden zu weit.

Kein Laut drang vom Flur zu ihnen hinüber. Das war unheimlicher als die Schreie und der Krach aus dem Atrium. Nur, um nicht vor Schreck zu erstarren, begann Draco damit, umher zu laufen.

„Denkst du die Türe hält?", fragte Neville leise.

„Ich weiß es ehrlich nicht." Draco fühlte sich langsam sehr unbehaglich, wie er hier mit Neville im dunklen saß und auf die Endgültigkeit dort draußen wartete.

„Du und Goldikova...", wechselte Neville plötzlich abrupt das Thema, „... seid ihr schon lange...?"

Draco nickte. Dann fiel ihm auf, dass der Gryffindor das in der Dunkelheit schlecht sehen konnte und schob ein rasches: „Ja", hinterher.

„Und wirst du sie...?"

„Vermutlich." Gab es ein schlechteres Thema für diese Situation als das hier? Das war schon reichlich abstrus.

„Sie ist sehr nett", sagte Neville schließlich und begann ebenfalls im Raum herum zu gehen.

Draco antwortete darauf nicht. Er versuchte, die Decke zu erkennen, doch viel zu hoch waren die Kerkermauern hier, als das er irgendetwas hätte erkennen können.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Draco die Bewegung: der runde Türknauf aus Messing drehte sich zaghaft, doch lautlos. Hastig legte er die Hand darauf. Neville hatte die Bewegung ebenfalls gesehen und war hinzu gekommen.

Draco wusste selbst nicht, was in diesem Moment in ihm vorging, doch er war es so furchtbar leid, sich dauernd zu flüchten, zu verbergen und davonzulaufen, ohne Neville vorzuwarnen riss er die Türe auf, den Zauberstab hoch erhoben, doch auf dem Flur lauerte nur die höhnische Stille und das Echo seiner eigenen Bewegungen schien ihn auszulachen.

Neville stieß einen Seufzer aus, als er erkannte, dass der düstere Korridor leer war. „Du hättest mich wirklich vorwarnen können, Malfoy."

Draco zuckte vage die Schultern. Das brennende Gefühl in seiner Kehle ließ nicht nach, doch trotzdem fühlte er die unbestimmte Gewissheit, dass seine Verfolger fort waren. Einmal mehr.

..::~::..

Nach dieser Nacht, machte Draco sich nicht mehr die Mühe, zu Fuß zu seinem Appartement zu laufen, er apparierte auf der Stelle und fand sich nur wenige Sekunden später in der kleinen Seitengasse wieder, die direkt zu seiner Wohnung führte.

Er wusste nicht, woher der Zorn kam, doch gerade im Moment hätte er am liebsten irgendetwas zerschlagen und seine Schritte weckten vermutlich die Nachbarn, so unbeherrscht benahm er sich in diesem Moment. Die beiden Wölfe waren nicht dumm. Sie trieben ihn vor sich her, sie lockten ihn und sie verspotteten ihn. Nur selten hatte er sich noch hilfloser als jetzt gefühlt. Alte Erinnerungen trieben in ihm hoch, Momente in denen all diese Gefühle ihn heimgesucht hatten. Er schluckte sie herunter und riss seine Haustüre auf. Goldikova... sie musste ihn beruhigen. Draco hatte das Gefühl, verrückt zu werden. Sein Gesicht brannte und er jagte in die Küche und trank gierig aus dem Wasserhahn. Als er tief durchatmete kam ihm ein neuer Gedanke: So benimmt sich ein Irrer.

Doch dann kam der nächste Gedanke und der war viel unheimlicher. Goldikova. Wo war sie?

„Hallo?", rief er in die Stille seiner Wohnung. Kein Laut.

Er durchquerte den Flur und erreichte das Wohnzimmer. Kein Licht, keine Goldikova. Schlafzimmer leer. Badezimmer leer. Ein erneuter Blick in die Küche. Keine Nachricht. Kein Wort. Und dann dämmerte es ihm... Immer war sie fort ohne Erklärung. Dürftige Ausreden hatte sie auch stets parat. War er dermaßen blind? Hatte sie ihm nicht ins Gesicht gesagt, wie sehr sie ihn und seine Familie hasste, weil sie Todesser waren? Sie hatte ihn gewarnt und er hatte sich wie der letzte Narr aufgeführt. Wie dumm war er in die Falle getappt? Schamesröte stieg ihm in die Wangen. Der Verdacht war immer wieder dagewesen und er hatte sie selbst immer wieder entschuldigt.

Heute Nacht gab es keine Entschuldigungen mehr. Sie war ein geschicktes Ding, das musste man ihr lassen, sie hatte ihn vollkommen um den Finger gewickelt, er hatte wegen ihr einen unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet! Er musste wahnsinnig und blind gewesen sein. Sie hatte ihn beschimpft, sie hatte ihn nach ihrer Pfeife tanzen lassen, sie hatte ihm vorgespielt das sie ihn liebte...

Der Zorn loderte so plötzlich wieder in ihm hoch, dass ihm heiß wurde. Wo war diese kleine Hure nun? Er würde ihr eigenhändig die Kehle zudrücken. Jetzt erschreckte ihn dieser Gedanke nicht einmal mehr.

Erst jetzt merkte Draco, dass er ziellos in seiner Küche umher rannte. Er blieb stehen und griff nach der Flasche Whiskey. Für solche Nächte war Alkohol gemacht worden. Er stürzte die bräunliche Flüssigkeit hinab und schnappte nach Luft, als das Brennen seine Kehle fühlte.

Dann, ganz plötzlich breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus und er ließ sich in den Küchenstuhl sinken. Goldikova würde wiederkommen. Sie machte sich immer einen Spaß daraus und erschien am nächsten Morgen, ganz verwundert, ohne eine wirklich glaubhafte Ausrede, warum sie verschwunden war. Vielleicht machte es ihr Spaß? Wer wusste schon, was in dem verdrehten Kopf eines Werwolfmädchens vor sich ging. Er legte die Beine auf die Küchenplatte und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Jemand lachte und Draco schrak hoch. Doch es war sein eigenes Lachen, kalt, verzweifelt und wahnsinnig und hastig schloss er den Mund und fuhr sich mit den Fingern darüber. Er wurde wirklich wahnsinnig... Er würde warten. Einfach nur warten. Seine Augen fielen zu.

Als er die Augen erneut öffnete, war es bereits wieder hell und erschrocken sprang Draco auf und sah sich um. Immer noch hatte er die Whiskeyflasche in der Hand und draußen zeichnete sich langsam die Morgendämmerung ab. Die Straßenlaternen auf dem Marktplatz unten waren bereits erloschen. Sein Blick fiel auf den Kühlschrank. Kleine Briefchen pinnten daran, wie Goldikova sie ihm öfters geschrieben hatte. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs gingen sie in Flammen auf und hinterließen braune Stellen auf der weißen Oberfläche. Ihren letzten Brief jedoch rührte er nicht an. Nicht, bevor er nicht wusste, was diese Worte bedeuten sollten.

Auf seinen Lippen zeichnete sich nun ein Lächeln ab, er hörte, wie ein Schlüssel ins Schloss geschoben wurde und ganz langsam lehnte er sich gegen die Arbeitsplatte und knackte mit den Handgelenken. Sein Zauberstab ruhte in seiner linken Hand.

„Guten Morgen", sagte er laut.

Im Flur ließ jemand einen Schlüsselbund fallen.

„Erschrocken?", fragte er in den Flur hinein.

Er hörte, wie der Schlüssel aufgehoben wurde, dann Schritte und dann stand sie vor ihm. Das blonde Haar zerzaust und eigentümlich dreckig, um die Augen tiefe Ringe, abgeblätterter Nagellack und ihre Lippe wirkte irgendwie, als hätte sie darauf herum gebissen. Oder vielleicht hatte sie jemand geschlagen. Damit musste sie rechnen, wenn sie so tollkühn war und in das Ministerium einbrach. Vielleicht hatte sie nicht mehr genügend Kontrolle über sich selber gehabt.

Als sie ihn sah, zuckte ihr Blick unruhig hin und her. Sie schien ihm nicht in die Augen sehen zu wollen. Gut so. Dracos Lächeln wurde breiter. Spiele konnte er genau so spielen. Nur leider war ihr Spiel nicht besonders komisch gewesen.

„Hattest du einen schönen Abend?", sagte er betont fröhlich.

Sie schüttelte störrisch den Kopf.

„Warum begrüßt du mich nicht?"

Wieder nur Kopfschütteln und eine abwehrende Körperhaltung.

„Wo warst du denn gestern Abend?", hakte er nun nach. Langsam kroch der Zorn wieder in ihm hoch. Wenn sie nicht sofort sprach, würde er sie auf der Stelle erwürgen.

„Weg", antwortete sie gepresst.

„Ich weiß."

Ihr Blick wirkte verwirrt. Man sollte ihr einen Preis verleihen, sie war eine erstklassige Schauspielerin, ja, wirklich!

„Zufällig im Ministerium?"

Nun sah sie noch viel verwirrter aus, als vorhin schon. Wirklich gut. „Nein..."

Stille. Draco wiederholte im Geiste immer nur wieder die Frage, wie er hatte so blind sein können.

„Lügnerin", zischte er.

„Nein!", antwortete sie trotzig und sah ihm nun zum ersten Mal in die Augen. Waren ihre Augen immer so durchsichtig gewesen? Warum fühlte er sich an einen tiefen See erinnert, wenn er ihr in die Augen sah?

„Draco, ich muss dir etwas sagen", begann sie erneut.

Draco erschrak selbst über seine Heftigkeit, doch mit einem Schritt war er bei ihr und griff mit seinen beiden Händen nach ihrer Kehle.

Goldikova stieß einen erschrockenen Schrei aus und krallte sich in seine Finger.

„Ja, mein Liebling", klang seine Stimme verächtlich, „es interessiert mich wirklich sehr, was du mir zu sagen hast. Nur raus damit."


	19. Follow XIV

„Lass mich los", zischte sie verächtlich.

„Ich werde deinen kostbaren Hals schonen, bis du mir ein paar Antworten gegeben hast", sagte er kalt. „Danach jedoch kann ich für nichts mehr garantieren."

Ihr Blick wirkte beinahe gebrochen, als sie schließlich den Kopf senkte und er, beinahe zärtlich über ihren Hals strich. Doch da war keine Zärtlichkeit mehr, keine Wirkliche jedenfalls.

„Ich bin schwanger", flüsterte Goldikova beinahe.

Draco wiederholte die Worte in Gedanken, aber sie nahmen keine Bedeutung an... Was war sie? Schwanger?

„Was bist du?"

„Schwanger." Ihre Stimme schien nicht mehr ihr selbst zu gehören.

Erschrocken zog er seine Hände zurück und legte sie eng an den Körper, um sich nicht wie ein vollkommener Idiot zu fühlen.

„Das ist dein ernst?", fragte er noch einmal misstrauisch.

„Was sollte das denn sonst sein?", fuhr sie auf. „Ich bin schwanger. Soll ich es mir auf die Stirn schreiben?" Ihre Augen blitzten zornig und jetzt sah sie ihn auch wieder an, doch der Blick war wild und voller Hass.

„Wieso hast du nicht...?", begann Draco, doch er merkte, dass ihm die Worte fehlten und so verstummte er. Dann eine neue Eingebung: „Wo warst du gestern Nacht?"

Zornig hob sie ihr Kinn. „Bei einer Freundin du Rindvieh. Du warst nicht da. Zu wem hätte ich denn sonst gehen sollen? Ich bin so jung und jetzt schwanger. Von einem paranoiden Reinblütersnob, der nichts besseres zu tun hat, als mich zu würgen, weil er wissen will, wo ich war."

Dracos Zorn, der sich gerade erst gelegt hatte, erwachte erneut und er spürte plötzlich das heftige Verlangen, sie auf den Mund zu schlagen, damit sie nur endlich aufhörte, doch dieses Mal beherrschte er sich.

„Ich dachte wirklich du wärst...", ja, was hatte er gedacht? Eigentlich klang das so absurd, sie musste ihn auslachen, wenn er ihr das sagte.

„Was wäre ich?"

„Werwolf...", nuschelte er in sich hinein, doch Goldikova hatte verstanden.

„So, dachtest du das, Draco? Ich breche mit meinen Grundsätzen, ich sehe über deine Launen hinweg und irgendwo in dem ganzen Durcheinander habe ich mich irgendwann einmal in dich verliebt, jetzt trage ich dein Kind und du verdächtigst mich, dir nach dem Leben zu trachten? Bist du eigentlich vollkommen übergeschnappt, oder ist das nur die Paranoia, die jeden Malfoy eines Tages befällt?"

Zu viel... all das war zu viel. Vater? Er? Sein Blick streifte ihren Bauch.

„Man sieht noch nichts", murmelte Goldikova, der sein Blick nicht entgangen war.

Er fuhr sich durch die Haare. Wie war es denn nur so weit gekommen? Einen furchtbaren Moment lang, fühlte er sich seinem Vater furchtbar nah, als er sah, wie sich sein hilfloses Gesicht auf der glatten Arbeitsplatte spiegelte. Er musste ihr etwas sagen. Aber was? Alles was er zu sagen hatte, war unglaubwürdiger Blödsinn. So sehr hatte ihn das Misstrauen durchfurcht, dass immer noch ein Rest blieb. Und wenn sie log, um ihre Haut zu retten?

Schließlich sank er einfach auf dem Küchenstuhl zusammen und starrte sie an.

Goldikova weinte selten, aber jetzt sah sie aus, als wäre ihr nach weinen zu Mute. Ungelenk nahm er ihre Hand in die seine und er war froh, dass sie sie nicht zurückzog.

Goldikova sank zu Boden und kauerte nun vor ihm. Ihren blonden Schopf hatte sie auf seinen Knien gebettet und sie weinte nun doch. Draco strich ihr einfach nur die weichen, blonden Locken zur Seite und fand keine Worte, um das zu sagen, was er jetzt fühlte.

..::~::..

Hatte Draco sich die letzten fünf Monate davor gedrückt, mit seinen Eltern zu sprechen, so konnte er es nun nicht mehr aufschieben. Seine Prüfung hatte er mit Auszeichnung bestanden (nicht etwa, weil er gelernt hätte, sondern weil die Fragen so einfach gewesen waren), seine Verfolger hatten sich nicht blicken lassen und Goldikova war bereits im siebten Monat schwanger. Wenigstens hatte er ihr dieses Mal das Versprechen abgenommen, dass sie zu Hause blieb, wenn er mit seinen Eltern sprach.

Malfoy Manor wirkte unverändert als er über den langen Kiesweg der Allee lief. Steine knirschten und die Vögel zwitscherten. Es war Mai. Beinahe war so etwas wie Ruhe in sein Leben eingekehrt und Draco genoss es. Nur das zwischen Goldikova und ihm... das war nie richtig gekittet worden. Es tat ihm von Herzen leid, doch er war so schlecht mit Worten, das er immer den Eindruck hatte, all seine unbeholfenen Worte verschlimmerten den Riss zwischen ihnen. Konnte er ihr es verübeln? Er hatte ihr absolute Bösartigkeit unterstellt, er hatte sie angegriffen. War das zu verzeihen? Immer kehrten an diesem Punkt seine Gedanken zu seinen Eltern zurück. Sein Vater handelte noch viel grober und rücksichtsloser. Wieso nur stand seine Mutter unerschütterlich hinter Lucius Malfoy? Was tat er, oder was hatte er getan, um ihre Treue zu verdienen? Er nahm sich vage vor, seine Mutter einmal danach zu fragen.

Als er mit dem magischen Türknauf gegen das Portal hämmerte, klang es wie ein Glockenschlag in seinen Ohren. Dann tauchte aus dem offenen Spalt das Gesicht seiner Mutter auf.

Sie ist alt geworden, war Dracos erster Gedanke, doch er verscheuchte ihn.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du endlich einmal Zeit hast", sagte sie warm und nahm ihn sogar in den Arm. Eine Geste, die er lange nicht mehr an ihr gesehen hatte.

„Ich habe viel zu tun", log er und hoffte, dass seine Mutter, die die Lüge hundert Prozentig durchschaut hatte, nicht noch einmal darauf zu sprechen kam.

„Komm mit in den Salon, dein Vater ist nicht da."

Was für ein Glück er dieses Mal hatte. Nur gegen seine Mutter zu fechten war wesentlich einfacher, als sich mit beiden gleichzeitig anzulegen. So wartete er nicht einmal ab, bis Narzissa sich gesetzt hatte und sprach es einfach aus.

„Ich werde Vater."

Die Augen seiner Mutter wurden groß, ihre Hände verkrampften sich und ihre Lippen bebten.

„Nun mach nicht so ein Gesicht, ich werde nur Vater, ich bin nicht unheilbar krank", knurrte er und setzte sich auf das zerschlissene Sofa.

„Dein Vater wird...", begann sie doch die Stimme versagte ihr.

„Ja, er wird ungehalten sein, doch ich habe ihm gesagt, was meine Absichten sind und die sind es auch heute noch. Sollte sich das einmal ändern, werde ich gerne dem Schwur folge leisten, doch bis dahin bin ich ein freier Mann."

„Das weiß ich doch, Draco..." Die Stimme seiner Mutter klang nun tatsächlich zärtlich, was ihn verwunderte. Irgendwie hatte er immer angenommen, dass seine Mutter die Meinung ihres Vaters teilte. Schweigend ließ sich Narzissa neben ihm nieder.

„Was wird es denn?", hauchte sie.

„Ein Junge." Stolz erfüllte ihn, als er das sagte. Tatsächlich, stolz!

Seine Mutter strich ihm über die Schulter. „Ich freue mich für dich, Draco. Wirklich. Auch wenn ihr ein wenig... jung seid."

Eines ihrer seltenen Lächeln breitete sich auf ihren Lippen aus.

„Danke", sagte Draco leise, weil ihm nichts besseres einfiel.

„Habt ihr euch Gedanken um einen Namen gemacht?"

Nein, das hatten sie tatsächlich noch nicht. Goldikova hatte etwas von Hyperion gefaselt. Aber welcher gesunde Mensch nannte denn sein Kind Hyperion? Er jedenfalls nicht.

„Sag du mir einen", antwortete er, einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend.

„Ich finde Scorpius hübsch. Hättest du noch einen Bruder gehabt, ich hätte diesen Namen gewählt."

„Ich werde es ihr vorschlagen", sagte er lächelnd.

„Hast du nicht vor, deine Freundin zu heiraten?"

Darüber hatte Draco sich schon ein paar Mal den Kopf zerbrochen. Ja, er wollte. Aber bei Goldikova war er sich an manchen Tagen nicht sicher. Dann war da wieder diese Befremdlichkeit, die sie vollkommen teilnahmslos erscheinen ließ.

„Ein Mädchen sollte wenigstens verheiratet sein, wenn sie schon ein Kind erwartet", fuhr seine Mutter fort. Was das anging, war Narzissa Malfoy hoffnungslos altmodisch und das wusste Draco auch. Der Erbe der Malfoys durfte nicht aus einer wilden Ehe entstehen. Aber machte das überhaupt einen Unterschied? Für ihn jedenfalls nicht.

„Das kommt noch", erwiderte er und war froh, dass sich seine Mutter mit der Erklärung zufrieden gab. Doch eine andere Frage brannte ihm ebenfalls auf der Zunge: „Glaubst du, Vater wird...?"

„Er wird toben und er wird zetern, aber er wird es nicht ändern können, oder?" Jetzt wirkte ihr Lächeln sogar frech und sie wirkte mit einem Schlag wieder viel jünger.

Aber er war seiner Mutter unendlich dankbar für die stille Zustimmung und so fragte er: „Scorpius?"

Sie nickte leicht. „Scorpius..."

..::~::..

Wann immer Draco nach Hause kam, war er erleichtert, das Goldikova noch da war. Ab und an hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie am liebsten vor ihm geflohen wäre, doch sie tat es niemals. Auch heute Abend war das Gefühl wieder da, stärker als sonst. Sie machte ihn glücklich. Hatte er ihr das jemals gesagt?

Goldikova schlief. Sie schlief in letzter Zeit beständig, wie eine Katze. Ihr Bauch wirkte kugelrund und sie hatte, wie zum Schutz, eine Hand darum gelegt. Die Sonne schien zum Fenster herein und ein warmer Wind wehte aus der offenen Balkontüre zu ihm hinüber. All das wirkte so unendlich friedlich, das er den Wunsch hatte, die Welt würde einfach stillstehen, denn er hatte das hier nie gekannt.

Goldikova erwachte und sah ihn an. Ihre blauen Augen waren klar und ruhig. „Hallo."

Er ließ sich auf eine Sofaecke sinken und sah sie weiterhin nur an.

„Was denn?", fragte sie. Es klang ein wenig ängstlich.

Sie sollte ihn nicht fürchten. Er wünschte sich die vorwurfsvollen Worte wären nie gesprochen worden. Hätte er doch nur nicht Hand an sie gelegt. Würde sie ihm das jemals verzeihen?

„Habe ich dir je gesagt, dass es mir leid tut?"

Goldikova verstand augenblicklich, was er meinte.

„Nein", erwiderte sie langsam.

„Das tut es aber. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mir das je verzeihen kann und ich weiß schon gar nicht, ob du es mir je verzeihen kannst, was alles geschehen ist, aber..."

„Schht...", machte sie und legte einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Ich will es nicht hören."

Draco schwieg. Was hätte er auch sonst noch sagen sollen?

„Hast du dich endlich für einen Namen entschieden?"

„Scorpius", entgegnete er.

„Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Klingt gut."

„Ich habe dir schon hundert Mal gesagt, dass niemand so verrückt ist, sein Kind Hyperion zu nennen."

Sie lachte. So fröhlich, wie er sie lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte. „Und es bleibt trotzdem bei Hyperion."


	20. Follow X

Es war ein heißer Augusttag, als Scorpius, Hyperion Malfoy das Licht der Welt erblickte. Als man Draco das kleine Ding in den Arm legte, traute er seinen Augen kaum. Dieses winzige, kleine Gesicht war das seines Sohnes! Jetzt schon erkannte man ein paar blonde Haare und die Augen waren so blau, wie der Augusthimmel.

Goldikova war mittlerweile eingeschlafen. Ihr blondes Haar war verklebt und ihr Gesicht glänzte vor Schweiß. Nie hatte er es für Möglich gehalten, dass eine Geburt so kräfteraubend war, wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er sich damit noch nie beschäftigt.

So saß er still an ihrem Bett, betrachtete seinen Sohn, der ebenfalls eingeschlafen war und hing seinen Gedanken nach. Draco hatte nun zum ersten Mal eine eigene Familie, nicht das kranke Gebilde seiner Eltern, das sich Familie schimpfte, nein, eine richtige, eigene Familie, ganz für sich allein. Der Gedanke war beruhigend und schön und doch vollkommen neu.

Der kleine Scorpius lag an der Brust seiner Mutter und schlief mit offenem Mund. Goldikovas Brustkorb hob und senkte sich schwer, sie schlief tief und fest.

Ich habe sie nicht geheiratet, ging es ihm in diesem Moment durch den Kopf. Vielleicht sollte er das schnell nachholen, wenigstens seiner Mutter zur Liebe. Aber nicht nur deswegen, der Wunsch nach seiner eigenen Familie war so stark, dass es ihm in diesem Moment als das Logischste erschien.

Abrupt öffnete Goldikova die Augen. Ihr Blick war verwirrt und erst als sie Draco sah, wurde er ruhiger.

„Was ist?", fragte er leise, damit Scorpius nicht wach wurde.

„Ich hatte einen Alptraum", murmelte sie mit belegter Stimme und regte sich vorsichtig.

„Schlaf wieder ein, ich bleibe einfach hier sitzen", flüsterte er.

Goldikova lächelte schwach, trotzdem fühlte Draco die Wärme, die er am Anfang ihrer Schwangerschaft vermisst hatte.

„Wie spät ist es denn?", fragte sie.

„Gleich sieben. Zeit für das Abendessen. Ich hätte gerne Brathähnchen", neckte er sie.

„Ich hoffe Scorpius kommt niemals nach dir", erwiderte sie gespielt streng.

Ihre Augenlider senkten sich schon wieder. Sie musste wirklich fertig sein.

Dann nahm sie seine Hand. „Wenn ich das nächste Mal die Augen öffne, Draco, dann möchte ich dass du noch genau so da sitzt, wie jetzt." Goldikovas Stimme war nun ernst.

„Versprochen", beschwichtigte er sie.

„Ich meine das ernst", fuhr sie fort, als habe sie ihn nicht gehört. „Bitte geh auf keinen Fall weg."

„Versprochen", wiederholte er. „Wir bleiben beide hier."

Sein Blick wanderte zu Scorpius, der immer noch tief und fest schlief.

Goldikova lächelte. „Dann ist es ja gut", antwortete sie schließlich...

Draco musste wohl eingeschlafen sein, denn als er aufwachte, war es bereits dunkel und er konnte aus dem Krankenzimmer den Mond sehen. Hell schien er in die Fenster hinein und hinterließ eine silbrige Spur auf Goldikovas Bett, während sie und ihr Sohn noch schliefen.

Draco streckte sich, er hatte die ganze Zeit in einer furchtbar unbequemen Haltung geschlafen und sein Nacken schmerzte fürchterlich.

Behutsam stand er schließlich auf und versuchte seinen Nacken zu dehnen. Warum dachte eigentlich in einem Hospital wie St. Mungos niemand an die Väter? Die wollten doch im Normalfall auch bei ihrer Familie bleiben. Ob es in einem Muggelkrankenhaus auch so zuging?

Erschrocken registrierte er, was er für alberne Gedanken hatte, ganz entgegen seiner Natur. Gut, dass niemand in seinen Kopf hinein sehen konnte, sonst würden ihn die Leute für vollkommen übergeschnappt halten.

Es klopfte an der Türe.

Draco kam hastig hinüber und öffnete, damit der Besucher nicht ein zweites Mal klopfte. Es war die dicke Hebamme, die die Geburt begleitet hatte.

„Mr. Malfoy", flüsterte sie, mit einem Blick auf Mutter und Kind, „... hätten sie wohl kurz Zeit, den Namen ihres Kindes einzutragen?"

Er nickte wortlos und hoffte, dass er Goldikova nicht wecken würde.

„Folgen sie mir kurz in mein Büro", sagte die Heilerin leise. Als sie seinen unbehaglichen Blick sah, fügte sie schnell hinzu: „Keine Bange, ich schicke kurz eine Schwester zu ihrer Frau hinein, damit sie nach dem Rechten sehen kann."

Draco seufzte und folgte der Heilerin, mit einem letzten Blick auf seine kleine Familie. Eigentlich hatte er ihr versprochen, sich nicht fortzubewegen. Na ja, es waren ja nur ein paar Minuten.

Der Flur des St. Mungo Hospitals war immer noch hell erleuchtet und obwohl man es auf den Zimmer nicht hören konnte, herrschte immer noch geschäftiger Betrieb, ein Heiler, der eine Trage vor sich herschob, hastete, gefolgt von einigen Sanitätern, an ihnen vorbei und Draco schaute ihnen neugierig hinterher.

Jetzt hasste er das St. Mungos nicht mehr, jetzt kam es ihm vor, wie der schönste Ort auf Erden.

„Hier entlang, bitte", sagte die Heilerin und führte ihn einen Seitengang hinab und stieß eine grüne Tür auf. Das Büro war unordentlich, wie das eines jeden Zauberers, er fühlte sich irgendwie an Arty Binks Büro erinnert.

„Hier sind auch schon die Formulare", sagte die Hexe und reichte ihm ein verschnörkeltes Pergament. Die Geburtsurkunde.

„Einmal den Namen eintragen und unterschreiben." Offenbar leierte sie dieses Sprüchlein ständig herunter.

Draco nahm eine Feder vom Schreibtisch und schrieb: „Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy" auf die geschlängelte Linie. Eigentlich hatte er sich bis zum Schluss gegen den Zweitnamen gewehrt, Goldikova zu Liebe trug er ihn dennoch ein. Hoffentlich würde man seinen Sohn nicht hänseln.

Draußen krachte es gewaltig. Jemand schrie herzzerreißend.

Draco hob langsam den Kopf, als sei er aus einer Trance erwacht. Himmel, nein, nicht jetzt! Nicht jetzt! Die Hebamme sah sich ängstlich um, doch Draco war schon an ihr vorbei und stieß die Türe auf. Draußen, auf dem Flur war die Hölle losgebrochen, eine verängstigte Krankenschwester kauerte in der Ecke des Flurs auf dem Boden.

Er beachtete sie nicht und hastete weiter und wäre beinahe gestürzt, als er auf irgendetwas rutschiges trat und mit erschrecken erkannte er, dass es Blut war.

Dracos Hände zitterten, als er die Klinke zu Goldikovas Zimmer herunter drückte. Es war still darin. Vielleicht hatten seine Verfolger es nicht gefunden? Wann hatte er seinen Zauberstab gezogen? Er sah ihn an, als wäre es ein völlig fremder Gegenstand. Dann schloss er die Augen und trat ein.

Das erste, was er sah, waren die zerborstenen Fensterscheiben, die Krankenschwester, die die Hebamme zur Wache hinterlassen hatte, lag am Boden. Draco stieg über sie hinweg, dann hörte er einen gequälten Laut. Sein Sohn wimmerte kläglich, er lag am dem Boden und seine kleinen Fingerchen griffen ins Leere. Der Vorhang zu Goldikovas Bett war zugezogen, doch seine Enden waren zerfetzt. Mechanisch hob er Scorpius auf, in der anderen Hand immer noch seinen Zauberstab.

Das Kind schrie lauter. Der Vorhang fuhr auf sein Geheiß zur Seite und dann sah er sie. Wie eine kleine Puppe, die Haus milchig weiß, ein Schnitt durch ihren Hals, beinahe wie ein roter Mund, aus dem das Blut immer noch sprudelte und Augen, die glasig ins Leere starrten. Das war das Letzte, was er sah. Hatte er wirklich geglaubt, er könne den Vollmond überlisten?

..::~::..

Das kleine Grab war nur halb so groß wie das von Dracos Großeltern. Es war beinahe winzig. Ein schwarzer Vulkanstein war herangeschafft worden und er trug die Inschrift, die Draco selbst gewählt hatte:

_Goldikova Victoria Malfoy_

_+07. August_

_Stellt man nun sie und das Bild zusammen, _

_Wird man beide für lebendig halten,_

_oder beide nur für gemalt..._

Als er den Stein das erste Mal erblickt hatte, war es ihm, als zerbräche etwas in ihm selber. Und nun stand er hier, mit dem kleinen Scorpius auf dem Arm und betrachtete das Bildnis stumm. Wie oft hatte er Goldikova nach der Bedeutung dieses „Gedichtes" gefragt? Jetzt verstand er sie. Nichts war passender. Ein Epigramm.

Er ließ sich auf den Boden sinken und wies dem kleinen Jungen den Blick, auch wenn er bezweifelte, dass der Kleine mit seinen zwei Monaten irgendetwas verstand, was er ihm sagte.

„Vergiss sie nicht", flüsterte er seinem Kind zu.

Sein Blick fiel auf das Grab daneben. Cassiopeia. Er hätte in diesem Moment alles dafür gegeben, an Goldikovas Seite zu liegen. Tot, kalt, aber vereint. Hätte seine Schwester nicht seiner statt Leben können? Warum hatte sie nicht mit ihm tauschen können, so wäre ihm dieses Leben erspart geblieben.

Seine Mutter war unbemerkt neben ihn getreten. Seit ein paar Tagen wohnte er wieder in Malfoy Manor. Nichts in der Welt zog ihn zurück in seine kleine Wohnung in London.

„Du sollst den Kleinen nicht mit nach draußen nehmen", sagte sie in einem vorwurfsvollen Ton. „Es wird Abends zu kalt."

„Ja, natürlich", erwiderte er mechanisch.

Die weiße Schrift auf Goldikovas Grab schien in der Dämmerung zu leuchten. Draco wandte sich von dem Grab ab und stand auf.

„Komm mit nach drinnen," sagte Narzissa leise.

In ihrem Blick lag ehrliche Trauer. Vielleicht hatte seine Mutter immer mehr verstanden, als er je gewusst hatte.

Er ging voran, den ausgetrampelten Pfad am Rosenhain entlang. Seltsam, diesen Weg nach all der Zeit wieder zu gehen. Die Umrisse von Malfoy Manor tauchten hinter den Hecken auf und selbst in dem sterbenden Licht der Sonne, konnte Draco das Portal des Herrenhauses erkennen. Er blieb stehen.

„Was ist denn?", fragte seine Mutter und wollte sich an ihm vorbei drängen, doch Draco hielt sie zurück.

Vor dem Portal standen zwei Männer.

Der erste war nicht schwer zu erkennen, das war sein Vater. Er hätte ihn unter tausenden in der Dunkelheit erkannt. Den zweiten kannte er nicht, aber er schien angeregt mit seinem Vater zu plaudern. Sein Mantel war schwarz und ein bisschen zu dick für den Spätsommer, sein Haar lang und gewellt. Er erinnerte Draco an jemanden, den er kannte.

Offenbar hatten beide Männer das Gespräch beendet, denn der Mann gab Lucius die Hand und wandte sich nun zum gehen und kam ihnen entgegen.

Draco setzte sich in Bewegung, seinen Sohn eng an sich gepresst. Narzissa folgte ihm stumm.

Er kannte den Mann irgendwo her. Seine Bewegungen waren geschmeidig und sein Blick fest auf ihn gerichtet. Als er ihn passierte, sprach er kein Wort. Stumm schritt er die Allee hinab. Für einen kurzen Moment wandte er den Kopf ihm zu, als sie einander ganz nahe waren. Draco konnte ihn sogar riechen. Er roch irgendwie nach Wald, nach Tannenadeln und nach feuchtem Gras.

Seine Augen glitzerten amüsiert, als sich ihr Blick traf. Draco erwiderte den Blick gelassen.

„Guten Abend," sagte der Fremde.

Die Stimme klang krächzend, als gebrauche er seine Stimmbänder nicht oft.

Draco erwiderte den Gruß nicht und schritt auf das Haus zu. Das fremde Gesicht, das doch so bekannt war, immer vor Augen. Das Gesicht hätte auch seinem Mitschüler Neville Longbottom gehören können.

Er fuhr auf dem Absatz herum. Der Fremde war fort. Nicht einmal seine Spuren waren im Kies zurückgeblieben.

Draco fühlte sich, als habe man ihn geschlagen. Er beschleunigte seinen Schritt, und war nach wenigen Metern bei seinem Vater angelangt.

Lucius Malfoy lächelte.

„Du...", begann Draco, doch mit einer herrischen Geste schnitt Lucius ihm das Wort ab.

„Ich habe eine Nachricht von Astoria Greengrass's Vater bekommen. Sie würde sich sehr freuen, wenn du sie einmal besuchen würdest. Ihre Familie hält nach wie vor sehr viel von dir und legt Wert auf diese Verbindung."

Tausend Dinge hätte Draco in diesem Moment am liebsten erwidert. Das Erste, was ihm einfiel, war diesen widerwärtigen Menschen, der sich Vater nannte, mit einem unverzeihlichen Fluch zu Boden zu strecken. Tausend Dinge hätte er ihm sagen sollen. Oder einfach Scorpius und seine Mutter packen sollen und fliehen.

Der Moment schien unendlich zu sein. Sein ganzes Leben mit Goldikova drang aus seiner Erinnerung hoch. Sein Vater hatte das geplant. Vom allerersten Moment an. Er hatte den Werwolf irgendwie gezähmt... Seines Vaters Hunde hatten ihre Arbeit getan...

Sein Blick fiel auf das Gesicht seines Sohnes, der friedlich in seinem Arm schlummerte.

Dann hob er den Blick und sah seinem Vater in die eisgrauen Augen.

„Wie du wünschst, Vater..."

..::~::..

_Ende_

..::~::..

_Ihr habt nun sicher noch einige Fragen, aber ich hoffe doch, dass ich die euch mit Futureperfect beantworten kann. Ja, es gibt auch noch den dritten Teil, wie versprochen. Ich habe lange mit mir gehadert, ob ich es tatsächlich so enden lassen sollte, aber da ich Wert darauf lege, dass das ganze canongetreu bleibt, musste es so enden. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass jetzt viele Leser Lucius noch mehr hassen, als schon bei Bind, Torture and Kill. WIE Lucius das gemacht hat, werde ich im oben erwähnten dritten Teil lüften. Ich bedanke mich ganz herzlich bei all den vielen Lesern, vor allem bei Lex, die mir wirklich jedes Kapitel ein super liebes Review geschrieben hat und mich am schreiben gehalten hat. Aber auch all die anderen treuen Schwarz- und Weißleser, die mich mit Reviews und Favo Einträgen verwöhnt haben. Vielen, vielen Dank. Ohne euch gäbe es die Geschichte gar nicht. Wir sehen uns im dritten Teil meiner Malfoy Saga. _

_Eure Kakyuu_


End file.
